Music of the Night
by The Lady Snape
Summary: Being forced to marry an unkown 'lecher' by her father, Erin Donavan doesn't know where to turn. Her boyfriend doesn't like it anymore than she does. Then, she finds out the 'lecher' is Professor Severus Snape. What's a girl to do ?
1. Chapter 1

" Erin ! "

" Erin !! " Millicent Alexandra Donavan practically shouted from the doorway. I finally looked over at the now open door.

" What ? " I asked.

" Turn that thing down, " She demanded. Sighing, I rose from my bed to do her bidding. Going over to the stereo I turned the knob and Andrew Lloyd Weber's All I Ask of You softened, but, continued to play on in the background. " Your father and I wish to talk with you. "

" About what ? " I asked.

" Not until we get downstairs. Your father and I will tell you then. "

" Yes, ma'am, " I sighed. Placing a bookmark of roses and scrollwork in between the pages of Wuthering Heights , I shut the book. Rising to my feet I smoothed my long dark brown skirt and matching camisole. I turned off Andrew Lloyd Weber and followed my mother downstairs.

Brian Gallagher James Donavan X sat behind his desk in his study. He had been studying the parchment before him, frowning. A large blue- black owl flew in with an envelope clutched within its beak. It landed on his desk. The tenth lord of Donavan Keep plucked the missive out of its beak. It hopped to the end of desk, waiting. The man eyed the bird. The animal got the hint and soared back out the open window. Breaking the seal he pulled out a single sheet. As he read, the lines that had etched themseves into his forehead softened and a smile began to tug at the corners of his mouth. _An answer to my problem. After all Erin is my only daughter. I really do not want her marrying the Dark Lord. But, power is so seductive. If I give him Erin's hand, I will move up in the ranks. But, I don't want her hurt. On the other hand, I don't want to be hurt. Maybe this will be the perfect solution. _A knock sounded at the door. Quickly he stuffed the parchment from Lord Riddle into a desk drawer.

" Enter, " Lord Donavan bade. The door opened, framing his wife and daughter. _Her beauty would be wasted on the Dark Lord. I shall write Lord Snape after we are through discussing the matter. _The sun spilling through the picture window lit my auburn hair ablaze and washed my porcelain skin with just a hint of gold.

" Ah, good. I see you were able to tear her away from her music. " Lord Donavan rose from his seat. Striding across the room my father came to stand before us. He slid an arm about my mother's waist, drawing her into hin for a kiss. _That was what I wanted. Someday, with Draco. I wanted what my parents have, but, with my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. _I waited impatiently. Drawing back from my mother's lips he walked us to the burgundy armchairs facing his desk.

" As you know, Erin, this is your final year of schooling. " _Duh. _" As such, when your schooling is completed you shall be wed. " _He was kidding, right ? I was only eighteen and did not have any plans to marry anytime soon. Even though I was in luve with Draco. I was still waiting to hear back from Julliard, a muggle music university in America. _

" And am I to have a say in whom I marry ? " I asked. Looking down at the desk in front of him my father didn't see the storm clouds brewing within the depths of my green rimmed blue eyes.

" I have just received a missive from a young chap in Scotland requesting your hand in matrimony. "

" Define young. "

" In his thirties, I believe he said. "

" That is young to you !?! " I shrieked.

" Erin Aurora Donavan ! Lower your voice, this instant. A lady does not scream like a banshee. You know that, " Millicent Donavan reminded me sternly. It fell upon deaf ears. _I couldn't believe my father. He wanted to sell me to the highest bidder !?! _

" The man is old enough to be my father ! " I turned defiant, stormy eyes towards my mother.

" Can't you do anything about this ? "

" What would you have me do ? Your father is right. He indulged your whim and sent you to Hogwarts. After your schooling is complete you will marry this man. " _I couldn't believe my ears. _

" And I am to have no say in this, whatsoever ? " My eyes glinted dangerously. Fire danced within the sea - coloured orbs.

" Certainly, Erin. After all it is your wedding. You will be expected to help with the planning. "

" What if I don't like the man ? " I was a dog with a bone.

" You are going to marry this man whether you like it or not, young lady. A Pureblood lady marries at a young age. I do not care if you like him or not. You will marry him ! " Fire shown in my father's green eyes. Equally fiery eyes met his. _My temper was just as bad as his. If not worse. _

" Is this lecture through ? " I asked.

" I do not care for your tone, young lady. I think it's time you went up to your

room, "Brian Donavan admonished. Without a word, but, murder within my eyes, I rose to my feet. I stalked out of the room, slamming the door hard as I could behind me.

" Just who is wanting her hand, Brian ? " Millicent asked.

" A Lord Severus Snape. The man is a professor at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "

Fleeing the room I flew up the stairs. Once in my room with a couple of waves of my wand I packed everything. One trunk filled itself with nothing, but, books. Three trunks filled themselves with all my clothes. Two with my toiletries and one with sheet music.

" Grainne ! " I called. A pale red tabby cat with emerald green eyes padded into the room. Her cage lay in the fireplace with all my belongings. Opening my arms she jumped up into them. " Drago ! " A huge midnight Great Eagle owl flew into the room. He landed on his favourite perch, my shoulder. I was ready.

With Grainne tucked in one arm I grabbed ash off the mantel and stepped into what small space was left in the fireplace. Dropping the ash I exclaimed, " Malfoy Manor ! " _I didn't give a damn what my father said. The only man that I would ever think to marry was Draco. I didn't want to marry a stranger. Marriage was supposed to be a sacred union between two hearts in luve with each other. It wasn't a cage or a sham between strangers. _" Heavens ! " Narcissa Malfoy exclaimed, her teacup clattering noisily onto the saucer. " Erin, you gave me quite a scare. I didn't know you were coming. Betsy ! " Grainne jumped out of my arms, heading to the stairs. Drago flew out the open window in the parlour.

" Yes, ma'am, " A young girl answered, appearing in the parlour.

" Please have the guest chambers next to my son readied. "

" Yes, ma'am. "

" And have the footmen help with her trunks. "

" Yes, ma'am. "

" And find my son. "

" Yes, ma'am, " She said taking her leave.

" It is a pleasure to see you, Erin. Please, have a seat. Tea ? "

" Thank you. " I accepted a steaming cup from Narcissa and sipped. Hiding the grimace from the weakness of it I wished that it was stronger.

" Now, tell me why there are tears within your luvely eyes ? " I took another sip of the tea before answering,

" My father. "

" What did he do ? " Her pale blue eyes practically flew over my person.

" Not what you're thinking. He wants me to marry a stranger ! " My voice caught on the last word as tears began to escape from my eyes.

" My word ! " She exclaimed, drawing me into her cloyingly sweet embrace. " And you don't want to, is that right ? Arranged marriages are common, I'm afraid. We do need to preserve our magickal lines. " I pulled myself out of her arms. Picking up my tea I sipped on it. Slowly, I began to calm down. " So, are you ready for another year of school ? "

" Aye, I can't wait to get away from all the boring tea parties. But, I cannot wait for your famous annual Yule Ball. " Draco's mother beamed at that.

Green flames lit the fireplace signaling Draco's arrival home. Looking up at him I was reminded of what my father was doing. Bursting into tears I ran into his embrace.

Draco tightened his arms about me.

" What happened, mother ? "

" Her father wishes her to marry . . . "

" But, that's good. That means . . . " Narcissa cut him off with a shake of her head.

" No, Lord Donavan has arranged for her to marry someone else. "

" What !?! " The young Lord Malfoy exclaimed. " I refuse to let that happen. What if I asked for her hand ? " Narcissa stared at her son. I grew quiet in my boyfriend's arms. _Did I hear him right ? _

" He would have to consider me, as well. After all the Malfoy name means something. " My eyes flew up to meet his light blue ones.

" Do you mean it ? " I asked.

" I luve you, Erin, " Draco whispered, tightening his arms around me as his lips met mine. Ending the kiss he walked me back over to the couch where I had been sitting. His mother poured another cup and passed it to me to give to him. I settled back on the couch and accepted the cup. Draco leaned against the arm next to me. I passed him the steaming cup. Accepting it he took a seat and grimaced.

" Mother, it's a bit weak. And it needs lemon. " _And a touch of honey. But, that was beside the point. _My hand settled over his draped over my shoulder. " Sorry, mother, " Draco apologized. Narcissa's eyes widened. _Draco had never apologized for anything before. Erin is certainly good for him. Maybe I should talk with Brian Donavan myself. _She let it pass.

" Would you excuse me, please ? " I asked.

" Certainly, my dear. I'm sure after that scene with your father you need to rest. I can have someone show you the way, " Narcissa offered. I shook my head.

" Thank you, but, no. I remember the way. " I rose from my seat as Draco stood up.

" I'll walk you, " He offered.

" You don't have to. "

" I **said, **I'll walk you. "

" Very well, Draco. " I sighed. _Why did Malfoys always leap to the wrong conclusions ? _I took Draco's offered arm and he led me out of the parlour and up the stairs.

" Where did mother put you ? "

" Where else ? "

" My room ? "

" You wish. No, the chambers beside yours." He opened his door any way.

" Now, " He said, spinning me into him. His head descended, his lips closing over mine. I reveled in the feel of his body close to mine, his lips upon mine. Pleasure and warmth shot through me. His lips left mine, trailing over my jaw, then, my neck. His hands lazily slid down my curves.

" Are you truly all right ? What did he do ? "

" You heard your mother right. My father wants me to marry someone else. But, I luve you ! " Draco's arms tightened about me.

" I'm not going to let that happen, luv. "

" Promise ? "

" I promise, Erin, " He murmured, resting his chin atop my hair.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER ?" Rent the air. Draco and I pulled apart, looking at each other.

" Did you tell anyone where you were going ? "

" No, " I said softly.

" Then, how did he know to come here ? "

" It's no secret of my luve for you. Or that we are seeing each other. "

" Stay here ! I mean, **right here. **" So saying Draco turned on his heel, leaving me in his room.

" Don't you dare touch her ! " He shouted flying down the stairs. Lord Brian Donavan was pointing a finger right in Narcissa's face and moving closer.

" Stand aside ! " Pulling his wand out he trained it on the older man. " I said, stand aside ! " The tenth Lord of Donavan's Keep looked up in surprise.

" How dare you pull you . . . "

" How dare I ? I am not a mad man trying to intimidate and bully my mother ! **I said, stand aside ! **"

" Very well, " Lord Donavan sighed.

" Where is my daughter ? " He demanded.

" Not here, " Draco lied. Narcissa leveled light blue eyes at her son. Draco raised an eyebrow back at her. " Isn't she at home ? "

" No, she is not. I know the young girl fancies you. Isn't she here ? "

" Why do you think that she is here ? " Draco asked.

" She is, isn't she ? Where are you hiding her ? "

" I do not like your tone, Lord Donavan. Take my word for it, the girl is not here. My mother and I just finished tea. If you must know I was in the middle of changing to go out. There is no one here save for my mother and me. Now, would you care for a brandy ? Or perhaps a whiskey ? " Narcissa admired the way her son handled the distraught, irate man. _He is so much like his father. Lucius, I wish you were here._ As she watched, Draco led the man into her husband's study.

" I can offer you my assistance in the matter. There is no secret about how I feel for her. If she is in trouble I will take care of it. Whiskey or Brandy ? " Draco stood at the sidebar.

" Whiskey, " Brian Donavan answered. Picking up the decanter that housed the Gallaghers he poured two fingers into two highballs. Crossing over to the seated man he handed him one, then, settled behind the desk.

" Since you are here, anyway. I wish to discuss a matter with you. Your daughter."

" What about the girl ? " Lord Donavan asked taking a drink of the whiskey.

" You know my family, sir, " Draco began. " You are friends with my father. The Malfoy name comes with quite a bit. Prestige, honour, purity, money. She is everything to me. I would like to ask for her hand in marriage. " Lord Donavan sank back into the chair, a little stunned.

" I do not expect an answer straight away. That would be quite rude of me. Take time to think about it. In two weeks I would like to begin courting her. But, I will not do so until I have your aproval. " Lord Donavan looked down into the fiery amber liquid, then, tossed it back. Rising to his feet he said,

" I shall consider your offer, Lord Malfoy. But, be warned yours is not the only offer. I must be off. My daughter is missing and my wife is beside herself. Good day. " He strode out of the office and towards the parlour. Grabbing ash off the mantel he stepped inside the fireplace and dropped it, exclaiming,

" Parkinson Place ! " Green flames followed his departure.

" Draco Malfoy, get in here this instant ! " Sighing, Draco rose to his feet, then, knocked back the rest of his whiskey.

"Coming, mother, " He called. Quickly, he joined her in the parlour.

" Why did you lie to the man ? " She demanded of her son. " Well ? "

" I told her that I would take care of the matter. And I did. He didn't see her. Therefore he doesn't think her here. Besides, he just left for the Parkinsons. He did tell me, though, that her mother is sick with worry. "

" So, what are you going to do ? "

" I know the best thing would be to send her back home . . . "

_I couldn't believe my ears ! What was Draco saying ? I thought he luved me ! _Silently, I got my feet. Then, tiptoed away from the top of the stairs to my room. Grabbing my wand I called,

" Drago ! Grainne ! " One soared in as the other came running. I scooped Grainne up as Drago perched on my shoulder. With a wave of my wand I sent everything into the ornate fireplace. I grabbed ash off the mantel, but, hesitated for a second. _Where was I to go ? My own family would just hand me back over to my father. My best friend, Laurianna Clayton wouldn't lie. She was the proper Pureblood lady that I tried to be. _I sighed. Dropping the ash I exclaimed,

" Slytherin Common Room in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ! "

I appeared in my common room. Stepping out of the fireplace Drago flew off, probably to the owlery and Grainne jumped out of my arms and ran up the stairs. Magickally I sent my trunks ahead of me to the room that Laurianna and I would share for the year. Then, I flew up the stairs ready for a bath and bed. _I was only one day early. Surely Professor Snape wouldn't mind. _Magickally I unpacked everything. They all flew to their respective places. Then, I made the bed up myself. _I didn't like the school's linen. _So I made it up with light silver satin sheets and a dark green velvet counterpane. I also generously did the same with Laurianna's bed. I slipped into a vanilla muslin wrapper out of habit. Then, made my way to the shower room with my bath stuff in hand.

Turning the taps on I added vanilla - scented bubble bath. Once the tub was full I turned off the water. I slipped the wrapper off and slid into the scented bubbles. _Ahh . . . _


	2. Chapter 2

" Just what are you doing here, Miss Donavan ? " Professor Severus Snape demanded, jerking me awake. My eyes flew open at the sound of his velvety voice.

" Oh ! " I exclaimed, a hand flying to my throat and the copper Celtic cross that hung there.

" Well ? "

" Taking a bath ? " Those deep dark brown eyes swept the length of me enshrouded in bubbles.

" So, I see. Let's try this again. Why are you here, Miss Donavan ? "

" Wouldn't this conversation be more appropriate out of the shower room ? " I asked.

" Miss Donavan, you are trying my patience." I smiled up at the man.

" Would you mind turning around, Professor ? Please ? " His eyes roamed over my curves again. I shivered underneath that bold perusal.

" Very well, " He sighed, turning around. Gingerly, I got to my feet. I placed a foot outside of the tub onto the cold stone floor. I went to move my other foot and it slid across the slick porcelain. Screaming, I started to slip. Whirling around at my scream the Potions Master managed to catch me before I fell against the hard porcelain, bruising anything or, worse, possibly breaking something.

" Are you all right, Miss Donavan ? " The man demanded a hair's-breadth away from my ear. All I could do was nod. With his strong body pressed against mine my insides trembled as heat began to unfurl and travel about my body. His dark eyes fell to my lips. My heart was racing a mile a minute. The next thing I knew his lips were upon mine. My skin felt like tiny pinpricks of fire were dancing over the entire surface. His tongue lapped at my lower lip as his hands pressed me even closer into his hard frame. _I was on fire. Any minute I would blow up. I never knew just how strong and hard Professor Snape was. _I moaned in the back of my throat at the feel of his hard length pressing against my naked belly. His tongue took advantage of the invitation. It teased my lips open even further and slipped inside the hot, moist cavern. I trembled underneath the gentle assault. Slowly, regretfully, he ended that delicious torment that was called a kiss. My eyes flew to his. The deep dark brown depths smoldered with desire, intensity, and fire.

" Now, Miss Donavan, why are you here ?"

" Uh . . . " My brain couldn't form a coherent thought. I was still trying to remember how to breath after that torment he had just put me through. _Draco had never kissed me like that before. Nor did I ever react like that with Draco. Wow !! _

" Very well, " The Potions Master said, sweeping me up in his arms. He strode out of the shower room and down the stairs. _What was he going to do to me ? _He didn't stop until he was back in his chambers with the door shut behind him.

Slowly he sank down onto the bed with me. He turned me over so that I was draped over his lap, my arse in the air.

" If you do not tell me the reason why you are here in Slytherin House I will spank you. " _Spank me ? Who the hell did he think he was ? Even my own father had never raised a hand to me. _" Well, Miss Donavan ? I'm waiting. " My mind was racing. _How was I supposed to think when I was naked across his lap with something very interesting poking me in the belly ? _Without warning a hand fell smacking the creamy flesh of my cheeks. At the physical contact tears came to my eyes. " Well, do I continue or shall you tell me what I wish to know ? " His hand hung in midair, waiting to hear a response. Except for muted sobbing I remained silent. His hand fell again. Hot tears fell down my face. " Why are you here ? "

" Stop ! Please, stop ! " I sobbed out. Jumping to my feet I turned, tears falling from my eyes and yelled, " You want to know why I'm here ?! My father, that's why ! There, are you happy ? " A fresh wave of tears overcame me and I darted out of the room. I didn't stop until I was safe in the comfort of my room upstairs. Magickally I called my bath stuff and wrapper back to the room. Then I locked, spelled, and charmed the door shut. Afterwards I fell upon my bed, just sobbing. _I wished Draco was there. So I could feel his arms around me. _Eventually sleep softened the sobs and evened out my breathing.

Professor Severus Snape sat there stunned. _I can't believe that just happened. What possessed me to strike her ? What did she mean by her father ? Just what did Lord Donavan do to her ? _Getting up from the bed he walked into his office. Going over to a bookshelf he took down a bottle of Gallagher's Fine Irish Fire Whiskey and a highball. Then, went and sat down at his desk. Uncorking the bottle, he poured three fingers into the crystal. Picking up the glass, he stared at the fiery amber liquid, then raised the glass to his lips. He had just taken a swallow when the problem appeared in his fireplace.

" Lord Snape ? " Brian James Donavan asked, stepping out of the fireplace brushing ash of his robes.

" How may I help you, Lord Donavan ? " The Potions Master replied.

" I require your help, sir. "

" Oh ? "

" My daughter is missing. I believe that Draco Malfoy is hiding the girl from me. "

" Really ? " Professor Severus Snape arched a brow. " Why do you think that the boy is hiding her ? "

" It is no secret that the two have been seeing each other. When I was there, he had the audacity to ask for her hand. "

" I see. " A vein throbbed in the Potions Master's brow. " And just what do you require from me ? "

" To my understanding the young Malfoy listens to you. Is there a possibility that you could persuade him to give up the whereabouts of Erin ? " Severus Snape snorted at that.

" I highly doubt that Draco Malfoy knows where Erin Donavan is. "

" I believe he does ! " Lord Donavan interrupted. The Potions Master just shot him a look.

" As I was saying. Draco Malfoy does not know where your daughter is. At this moment she is upstairs in what will be her and Miss Clayton's room for the academic year. I can assure you that your daughter is quite safe. "

" She is here ? " The older lord leapt upon the news. " Erin is here ? "

" Yes, she is safe here at Hogwarts. She has been here almost all of the day. " Something compelled him to lie for the girl. " But, she will not tell me the reason, why, " He lied. " Perhaps you could enlighten me ? "

" I fear that I may be the cause. " Lord Donavan looked down at the stone floor.

" Oh ? " A look of contrition passed over the older lord's face.

" What did you do to her ? When I found her she was in tears, " Professor Snape demanded, as his eyes narrowed.

" I didn't lay a finger on her ! " The man nearly shouted.

" What **did** you do ? "

" Her mother and I merely talked with the girl. She became cheeky and was called on it. Then, she was sent to her room. "

" What was this conversation about ? "

" She was told about the marriage. " The Potions Master merely looked at the man. Lord Donavan continued, " Yes, I will accept your offer. You have my permission to court my daughter. "

" And what has she been told ? " Professor Snape asked.

" She has been told that a young lord in Scotland has asked for her hand and the marriage is to take place at the end of the year. "

" That is it ?! " The Potions Master exclaimed. " She does not know who to ?! Why wasn't she told !?! "

" Tomorrow at tea the two of you are to meet officially. "

" And, now, you think to tell me this ? " Professor Snape was incredulous. " Has Erin been told ? " A look at the other man's face revealed the answer. " Why not ? "

" She took off before anything could be said. Could you give her this ? " the lord of Donavan Keep thrust a creamy envelope at the Potions Master.

" I shall see that she receives it. Then, we shall see you on the morrow. " Lord Donavan rose to his feet and stepped back into the rather large fireplace after grabbing ash from the mantel. With a clear conscience he flued back to the family castle.

Professor Severus Snape heaved a sigh. _This thing was a big mess. Why hadn't her father told Erin anything of consequence ? Like who she was to marry. _He rubbed the bridge of his nose. _Why me ? I do not suffer fools gladly. Surely Donavan knew that. Damn ! I scared her. And I thought she knew. Thought the reason she was here was because of me. Damn ! _A hand banged down on the desk. The crystal rattled. Silently, he opened a drawer, pulling out parchment and a black ostrich plume quill. Uncapping the black inkwell he dipped the quill.

' Miss Donavan,

I request your presence within my chambers. Your father has left a missive for you.

Professor Severus Snape

and this time I would like to see you in the proper clothes. '

" Lucifer, " He called. " Take this to Miss Donavan upstairs. " The blue-black bird snatched the folded parchment and took flight.

There came a tapping at my window. It continued until I threw the covers off in exasperation. I stormed over to the window and threw it open. A large blue-black owl soared into the room. _It reminded me of Drago. I don't think I had ever seen this bird before. _Seeing the missive clutched within its beak I took the note from him. Opening the note I read,

' Miss Donavan, I request your

presence . . . Professor Severus Snape '

_This luvely bird belonged to the Potions Master ? Did he expect a written reply ? _I was about to fold it back up when my eyes caught the postscript. ' I would like to see you in the proper clothes. ' I smiled at that. _I guess the shock of me was too much for the man._ I folded the parchment and eyed the bird. Going over to the shelves on my side I took down the box of owl treats. Putting a couple in my hand, I went back to my bed and the bird. He eyed me suspiciously, then, looked down at my hand.

" Come on, boy, I don't bite, " I coaxed. Cocking his head the dark owl approached me. He landed in my lap and pecked at the treats in my hand. Then, he flew to the top of my vanity and perched atop the vanilla scroll work. From the trunk at the end of my bed I pulled out a dark green floor length dress. The owl made a sound.

" What ? " I asked. He just looked at me. I got the hint and put it back. Closing the trunk I padded over to the closet. Opening the doors I looked at my wardrobe. I pulled out another floor length dress. This one a dark blue. Again the owl hooted. I put it back and pulled out a light green one. It hooted again. _I couldn't believe it. An owl was trying to tell me what to wear. _I pulled out a long, flowing, black, floor length skirt. I looked at the bird. He didn't say anything. Next, I pulled out a black satin camisole edged with black lace. I looked at the owl. Not a sound. _I guess the ensemble met with the bird's approval. _I flung the clothes on my bed, closed the closet doors, and went to my dresser. Opening a drawer I pulled out a black satin thong and stepped into the knickers. I went and grabbed the camisole off my bed and slipped it over my head. I settled at my vanity, under the bird. His eyes seemed to say, _get on with it. My master awaits. _

" If he wants my presence the man can certainly wait until I am ' properly dressed, ' as he put it, " I told the bird. I picked up my brush and ran it through my hair, working the tangles out. A dusting of baby powder followed. Then, I swept a gold shadow over my lid and finished my eyes with a little black mascara. On my lips I used my usual light peach. As an afterthought I added peach-flavoured lip gloss. _I wouldn't mind another one of those tormenting kisses of his. There was no denying that he was a master when it came to the art of kissing. _Finally I was dressed. I looked up at the bird. In answer he flew down and perched upon my shoulder. I took a look at myself in the mirror. Despite the owl on my shoulder I couldn't find anything out of place. _There wouldn't be anything that he could find fault with. _Satisfied, I left the room and went down stairs. I crossed the common room and knocked upon his door.

" Enter, " The Potions Master called out. I pushed the door open. I could see flickering light coming from the room on the right. I knocked on the open door. " I said, enter. " I pushed the wooden door open further. It revealed a table set for two, a crystal candelabra in between the two place settings.

" Miss Donavan. " I turned at the sound of his velvety voice. I came face to face with the sight of him in a black silk shirt tucked into a pair of tight fitting breeches.

An amused chuckle escaped from his throat.

" I never thought that Lucifer would perch on anyone. " His eyes continued trailing over my form. " Much better. " _I felt insulted. Did that mean he had found my naked form lacking ? _

" Glad that you approve, " I shot back, frost tinging my voice. His eyes snapped back up to mine.

" Don't take that tone with me. " I just glared at him.

" You said that you had a letter for me ? "

" Yes, from your father. He came to see me about your whereabouts. "

" I doubt it. "

" Lucifer, " He said. The owl flew off my shoulder and out of the room, leaving us alone.

" You named your owl after the Christian devil ? " I couldn't resist asking. His eyes met mine. For some reason the man couldn't keep his eyes on my face. _Was I that uninteresting ? _" If you could retrieve the note I'll just get out of the way of your date. "

" Excuse me ? " A brow arched at the command. " I am your professor and I am the one to tell you what to do, not the other way around. " My eyes just grew even frostier.

" May I have the letter, please ? " I asked, icily polite.

" Dinner, first. Sit. " He held the chair out for me as a gentleman would. Slowly, I approached him and gingerly sat in the chair. He pushed me closer to the table. Then, ran his hands over my shoulders lightly. I startled at his touch. He retreated to the other side of the table.

" Wine ? " Severus Snape asked settling into his chair.

Every time his eyes caught mine I looked away. _That kiss we had shared upstairs in the bathing room haunted me. I luved Draco. Didn't I ? Where were these sudden feelings for my professor coming from ? _Staring down at my plate I sighed.

" You haven't touched your plate. What is wrong ? "

" Nothing. " I said, averting my eyes.

" May I have that letter, now ? " It was his turn to sigh. He rose to his feet. Going into his office he retrieved the letter. By the time he returned with the note I had risen from my seat.

" Here you are, Miss Donavan. " I accepted the proffered envelope, my fingers brushing against his.

" Thank you, " I uttered, my eyes finally meeting his for the first time all night. All thought of the letter flew straight out of my mind as he hauled me into his arms. Crushing me into his chest his lips lowered and claimed mine. At the feel of those lips again a fire began unfurling low inside me. The flames leapt throughout me, burning all it touched, consumed.

His tongue slipped past my startled lips, impatient for the taste of me. _Mmm, peaches. She tastes of peaches. _His arms tightened around me, pulling my body tight against his. Gingerly his hands traced over my curves before settling over my derriere. As Severus Snape devoured my mouth his hands kept kneading the flesh of my buttocks.

When Professor Snape laid claim to my lips I gasped. Taking advantage of the offering his tongue rushed in. I moaned in the back of my throat when his hands traced over my sides. When his hands settled over my arse I practically jumped within his arms. I could feel something hard pressing insistently into my belly. Slowly, his lips left mine, trailing over my throat. Tentatively my hands went to his chest. His hands cupped my cheeks, bringing me even closer against him. _Lord, he was good at this. Better than Draco. Draco ! _The thought was a bucket of cold water to my heightened senses. I tore myself out of my professor's arms. Those dark eyes caught mine. Deep dark brown eyes smoldered in intensity. I couldn't take it any more. Without a word I fled from his private chambers, my thoughts consumed with Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun found my eye. I rolled over trying to avoid it. It felt like I hit the wall.

" Are you ever going to get out of bed, Miss Donavan ? " Professor Severus Snape asked.

" What the . . . !?! " I exclaimed shooting up out of bed, forgetting that when I had returned from the Black Lake I hadn't bothered to put any nightclothes on before I had climbed into bed last night. The Potions Master got an eyeful.

" If you do not cover your person I will not be held accountable for my actions. " The Potions Master warned. I looked down. Then promptly jumped back into bed, pulling the bedclothes up over my completely naked form.

" Get out of my room !! " I yelled.

" Are you aware of the time ? " He asked, ignoring the command.

" Excuse me !?! " I glared up at him.

" Would you get out so that I can get out of bed ? "

" It's nearly one 'o' clock in the afternoon, Miss Donavan. You are to be down in my chambers in a little over an hour. My presence is required elsewhere at three 'o' clock. Well, what are you still doing abed ? "

" I happen to be completely skyclad under here ! "

" I am quite aware of that fact. " A wicked smile played over his lips.

" Would you get out of my room !?! Now !"

" Are you going to get out of that bed ? " He countered.

" Are you going to get out of my room ? " I shot back.

" As I recall, you didn't seem to mind me seeing you in nothing at all yesterday, " He smirked. I coloured at the memory that was etched so vividly in my mind.

" I, I was . . . "

" Yes, Erin, you were . . . what ? " He asked, sinking down onto the bed beside me. I moved my legs before he could sit on them.

" I had a lot on my mind ! " I defended.

" Would you get ou . . . " His lips cut me off mid-tirade. He nibbled at my lower lip, then, his tongue teased my lips apart. Fire exploded inside me. He lowered himself atop me, stretching out. His large hard form pressed me down into the bed. His hands lowered the bedclothes so that the only thing that separated us were his dark clothes. Then, they were upon me. The feel of his skin against mine burned. Everywhere his hands touched my skin burned from the contact. Slowly his lips left mine. But, his hands remained where they were, cupping my breasts, his thumbs grazing my nipples. His eyes burned into my green-blue ones.

" I think, I, uh, need to grab a shower, " I managed to get out.

" Right. " Regretfully, his hands slid off my bosom. Jumping up I fled to the shower room. _The man was definitely getting to me. _

When I got back to my room the Potions Master was nowhere to be seen. I went over to the closet and flung the doors open. _But, I wasn't sure what to wear._ Finally I decided on a soft pale green sleeveless floor length chiffon gown. Going over to the dresser I pulled out a dark green satin corset edged with lace of the same colour. And a dark green lace thong. I pulled the knickers on and laced the back of the corset tighter. Then, I pulled it on, fastening the hooks and eyes in the front. I grabbed a vanilla satin dressing robe and settled at my vanity. A porcelain foundation came first with baby powder to set it. I settled on a light emerald for the lid, a light smoky blue in the crease, and vanilla on the browbone. Shiny silver eyeliner and lots of black mascara finished my eyes. Instead of my usual light peach I used a light rose on my lips. Taking off the forest green towel an auburn waterfall fell about my shoulders and down my back. Magickally I curled it into ringlets. Then I braided the sides back and secured the end together with a simple silver barrette. I attached diamond earbobs and fastened a diamond cross about my neck after taking off my usual copper Celtic one. _I would look every inch a lady. _Going over to the bed I picked up the dress and slipped into it. Whispering the charm I made the buttons running the back of the dress do themselves up. I slipped into one inch heels and left for Professor Snape's chambers.

The outer door was open so I walked through. But, his personal door was shut. I knocked.

" Come in, " Professor Severus Snape bade. Turning the handle I pushed the door open. At the sight of me the Potions Master paused, his shirt on, but, completely unbuttoned. _Evidently I had interrupted his dress._ I tried to look anywhere else, but, at his chest.

" You wanted me here by two, professor ? "

" Yes, Miss Donavan. I have somewhere I have to be at three. I assume your father wanted to see you about something. Do be quick about it. "

" Yes, sir, " I responded as I approached his fireplace.

" On the mantel, " He snapped. Grabbing a handful of flue powder I stepped into the gaping hole and flued to Donavan Keep.

" Oh, miss ! You startled me. " Prudence, a parlour maid exclaimed.

" I'm sorry, Pru. Is my mother around ? "

" Aye, miss. She's upstairs in her rooms getting ready for tea. "

" Thank you, Pru." I went in search of my mother.

Standing before the closed door I knocked.

" Yes ? Do come in, " Millicent Alexandra Donavan said. I turned the knob, pushing the door open. " Erin !! " My mother paused in her toilette. She rose to her feet as I approached.

" I'm sorry, mother, " I said simply.

" You scared me, Erin. Your father is beside himself, "

" Right. Knowing father he probably tormented my friends to try to tell him where I was. "

" Speaking of which, where are you

staying ? "

" Oh, I'm at school. "

" You've been at school all this time !? "

" Aye, mother. The entire time, " I lied.

" I'm just glad your safe. "

" I'm going to go lay down. Have someone fetch me for tea, please. " I turned on a heel and went to my own room.

" Miss Erin ! Miss Erin !! " Constance, my chamber maid, practically yelled in my ear.

" What ? " I yawned.

" He's here ! " She whispered.

" Who ? " I asked, sitting up.

" The man to be your fiancee. You should see him, Miss Erin. He is gorgeous ! "

" Is he, Connie ? " I asked as I rose from the bed and went to my vanity. I settled down in front of the mirror and unclipped my hair. I rebraided the sides back and fastened them as my chamber maid described the man waiting downstairs.

" He's a tall one, he is. Long black hair and dark eyes. But, he's a bit pale. As if he were afraid of sunlight. He reminds me of a vampire. " _No, it couldn't be !? _I just stared at the young girl reflected in the mirror behind me. " He's got these eyes that seem to stare into your very soul. Hypnotizing. Piercing. "

" Except for the pale skin, he sounds like a regular Heathcliff. " Turning around I rose to my feet. " What do you think ? "

" I think the man would have ice water in his veins not to be affected by the sight of you. "

" Thank you, Connie. Wish me luck. " _I was going to need it. _I opened my door and headed down towards my fate.

His back was to me. _Connie was right, he is tall. _All I saw was black. A black silk shirt was tucked into black breeches. _Just like last night. It couldn't be, could it ? Maybe I'm just imagining things._

" Nice of you to finally join us, my dear, " Brian James Donavan X said, a hint of steel in his voice.

" Father, " I said, letting a hint of coolness enter mine.

" Excuse us for a moment. I require a word with my daughter. " My father rose from his seat to come stand before me. Grabbing my arm roughly, he jerked me after him," Come. " He didn't release my arm until we were in his study with the door closed.

" Where the hell have you been, young

lady !?! " He slammed the door closed as I yanked my arm away.

" I was upstairs. Certainly you were told that I came home as you requested. "

" Where have you been ? Who has been hiding you ? " I glared icy daggers at the man.

" No one has been hiding me, " I replied icily.

" Don't take that tone with me, young lady. I won't have it. "

" There are a lot of things I won't have. But, at the moment, they are being shoved down my throat. "

" Erin, " He warned.

" **I am not your property ! **I am supposed to be your daughter, your own flesh and blood. " My voice rose with each word. " How the bloody hell do you think you could sell me ? I am not a piece of furniture ! I am not a doll ! " I was seething.

" Lower your voice. **Now ! **"

" It's all right for you to raise yours, but not for me ? I am sick and tired of damned double bloody standards ! "

" What you did yesterday was inexcusable, irresponsible, and you worried your mother and I to death ! "

" What about me ? What about what you did to me ? Has anyone ever once considered that maybe I don't want this ? That I have a boyfriend ? One that I would rather share my life with ? "

" That doesn't matter. I am your father. You **will **obey me. "

" Obey ? " I snorted. " I am not a dog ! I obey no one ! There is **no one** in this world who has the right to tell me what to do ! **NO ONE ! **" My voice lowered from the high shrill it ended on. " What if I carry another man's child, _daddy _? Would you have me wed a stranger or the babe's father ? " My father's emerald eyes glinted dangerously.

" **WHAT DID YOU SAY !?! **" He roared. His open hand connected with my cheek, hard. Tears stung my eyes. _He had never hit me. Never. _Tear-filled green-blue eyes stared up into dangerous emerald ones.

" If you are sullied," Another slap hit my cheek, " you are certainly going to be married. I don't care what he does to

you, " And another slap connected with my cheek. My cheek was stinging from the cruel, hard blows of my father. " When he finds out you carry another man's whelp. "

This time he aimed lower. He balled his fist and aimed for my solar plexus.

" **SLUT !!! **How could you !?! " He pulled his hand back ready to strike again. The door opened silently. I was bent over gasping for breath. He let his fist fly right into my stomach. I collapsed to the floor.

Professor Severus Snape stalked into the room grabbing Lord Donavan and whirled him around.

" Lay another finger on her and you will regret it. " The velvety steel threat wrapped around my father.

" You have no idea, " He began to sputter.

" No, I have an idea of what has been transpiring within this room. Neither one of you were quiet. " Severus Snape pushed Lord Donavan aside and scooped me up in his arms. I was a sobbing mess. _The pain hurt so much._ " Did hitting her make you feel more of a man, Donavan ? "

" You are welcome to her," My father spat out. " Marry her if you want. Someone else's brat grows in her belly, though. "

" Oh, I intend to. You won't ever have to worry about her ever again. " So saying he strode out of the room and into the parlour. Shifting me in his arms he grabbed ash from the mantel. Stepping into the fireplace he released the ash, exclaiming,

" My chambers ! "

Stepping out of the fireplace he crossed the room and sank onto the black velvet counterpane that draped his bed. His hand stroked down my back.

" Shh, it's all right. It's over. He'll never touch you again, Erin. Shh. " With time the tears subsided, but, I stayed in his arms. _Last night made perfect sense now. Not to mention what happened earlier that day. It also gave explanation to his constant appearance by my side and that delicious torment called a kiss. Which reminded me that the man was now my fiancee. And I could kiss him whenever I wanted. Even though it had happened just only yesterday I was aching for another one of those tormenting kisses. _Professor Severus Snape went to brush the top of my head with his lips, but, I moved my head, angling it just so. His lips brushed against mine instead of my hair.

_What the devil ! _Severus couldn't believe that I had actually initiated a kiss. Tentatively his lips moved over mine. _Mmm, cherries. Ripe, succulent, juicy cherries. She tastes of cherries. Mmm . . . _His lips lingered over mine, tentative, gentle. I moaned at the tender assault. _But, I wanted more. I wanted what he had done yesterday. _Slowly, somehow, my arms wound about his neck. He moved me atop him for a better possession of my mouth. Which he did. His tongue teased my lips apart and slowly slipped inside. I moaned, giving him better access. He stroked his tongue over mine and I pressed closer. _He could certainly kiss. _His arms tightened about me, pulling me into his solid chest. I shifted atop his lap for something was beginning to poke me. He growled into my mouth as he rolled me onto my back. His weight pressed me into the mattress. I could feel an intense fire start deep inside me. He pressed himself into me and I gasped. He swallowed the sound as his hands grew bold. They traced over my clothed form. Slowly, lightly, he slid a strap down as his lips left mine, grazing my shoulder. He did the same with the other. Then, he eased the bodice down, revealing the corset beneath. His lips set my skin afire as they moved downwards. His hands busied themselves with the hooks and eyes that ran the length of the corset. When he finally laid the dark green satin open I breathed deeply, thrusting my breasts against him. His lips closed over a rosy peak and I jumped under him. That just made the Potions Master smile around his mouthful. His tongue teased the sensitive tip. I gasped above him threading my fingers through the inky darkness of his hair. He went back and forth between my breasts, suckling and playing with my nipples as his hands inched my skirt up. I attacked the buttons of his silk shirt. He slipped the black silk off, his lips never leaving my bosom. His fingers played with the edge of my knickers, easing underneath. I trembled beneath this intimate touch. That fire he had started kept leaping higher and higher, the flames licking at my skin, devouring me. Impatient, he eased the scrap of lace off me. Then, he grabbed the dress and yanked it off my body. I was completely naked beneath him, trembling. His hands flew to his waist. Hurriedly, he undid the belt and just yanked his breeches open. Quickly he left me. Standing up, his deep dark brown eyes boring into mine, he shed his pants and boxers. Then, placing a knee on the mattress he covered my body with his. His skin burned mine. His lips captured mine, his tongue thrusting inside. A hand slipped in between my thighs. I gasped at the intimate contact. _I had never let Draco get this far. _Slowly, gently, his fingers parted my folds. Two fingers eased inside me. I began writhing beneath them.

_Merlin, she's tight. _That ache to bury himself into the tight wetness of my body intensified, running throughout his body. But, he reigned the feeling back. _Could she be a virgin ? She certainly has the responses of one. _His fingers slid in and out, preparing me for his entrance. With each stroke of his fingers the flames leapt higher, consuming me. _I didn't know if I could take anymore. _Pressure was building inside, along with that fire raging out of control. _I didn't know how much more of this torment I could take._ His lips left mine, his fiery dark brown eyes held my green-blue ones captive. Still, he slid his fingers in and out of me. He was watching me. Next thing I knew his fingers were gone. Holding a hip in each hand, inch by inch he teased me with that long, thick, hard shaft. Easing his length inside me he came upon the virgin's barrier. His eyes widened, a question in their dark brown depths. I arched beneath him trying to take him deeper. But, he lay still. My lips found his, my tongue rushing in. I ran a hand lightly down his arse.

_Ah, sweet mother of Merlin ! _Severus thought, rapidly trying to keep his control from snapping in twain. But, being inside the wet tight sheath of my body wasn't helping. _She is tight. So damn tight ! _At the feel of my lips that control started to slip. My hand running over his bum with my tongue in his mouth severed that famous control of his. Severus crushed me into him as his hips lunged into mine. His shaft tore past my maidenhead, burying all ten long, thick inches inside me, stretching, literally, filling every inch of me completely. His hips pounded into mine. Molten fire coursed throughout my veins as my hips kept pace with his. Screaming out his name my nails raked down his back as my hips arched off the bed. I was drowning in the flames of a huge bonfire. With a roar Severus thrust one last time and poured wave after hot wave of his seed into my warm, ripe, fertile body. He collapsed atop me, panting in my ear. I just laid there, gasping for breath. Slowly, he rolled onto his side taking me with him. I was still remembering how to breathe.

" Erin ? " Severus Snape asked.

" Huh ? " I breathed.

" Are you all right ? "

" Uh, huh, " I gasped. The Potions Master laughed softly at the fact that he had just literally taken my breath away.

" Why were you still a virgin ? " He asked. " I thought . . . "

" You, thought, what ? " I asked, my voice coming back to me. " That what my father said was true ? " I pushed his arm off me. " Contrary to popular belief I'm not a slut ! " I jumped to my feet.

_With her fiery hair going every which way and her breasts heaving Erin was certainly a sight to behold. _Just looking at my naked nubile form made the Potions Master hard all over again.

" Engarmentum. " My clothes that were strewn about the floor were back on me. "And never will be ! " I shot over my shoulder as I stormed out of his chambers. I flew across the common room and up the stairs. I slammed open the door. Then, stripped all my clothes off. _I couldn't decide which would make me feel better a bath or the lake._ My eyes flew to the clock in between the beds. _It was about five and the carriages would be arriving about seven thirty. That would give me two and a half hours. A bath it was. _I gathered what I would need for a soak and left for the shower room.

Turning the taps on I added rose-scented bath salts and my usual vanilla bubble bath. As the tub filled I conjured a side table complete with everything to do my nails. Turning the taps off I sat on the side of the tub and applied a clear base coat, a deep dark red colour, and a clear top coat to my toes. I muttered a drying charm and sank beneath the bubbles. Leaning back against the bath pillow I sighed. _What just happened with Professor Severus Snape really complicated things. I had wanted Draco to be my first. I was in luve with Draco Malfoy, wasn't I ? Draco ! _I sat straight up. _He didn't even know where I was. _I conjured a bath tray complete with stationary, dark brown ink, and a vanilla ostrich plume quill. Dipping the quill in the brown ink I wrote,

' Draco Dearest,

A thousand apologies for my flight in haste. I'm sorry for my disobedience. I crept to the stairs and heard what was said. I was worried for you, my luve. I thought you didn't luve me, when you said what you did. I am at school. That's where I went. Until our hearts touch again, our eyes meet again.

All Yours,

Me '

" Drago ! " I called. He soared in through the open shower room door.

" Take this to Draco's room with this. " I snapped my fingers, muttering, " Rosa Baccarola ! " A deep dark red rose appeared in my hand. Drago took the note out of one hand and the bloom out of the other. Then, flew out the open door. With another snap of my fingers the stationary supplies disappeared and were replaced with the polish that I needed for my nails. I applied a clear strengthening base coat, a sheer light rose colour, and a clear, sparkling top coat. Waving my hands I muttered the drying spell. Then I made the tray and side table disappear. I pulled the plug, letting the water drain. Stepping into a stall I washed my hair with a vanilla-scented shampoo and creme rinse.

Wrapped with dark green towels I went back to the room. Finding the body cream I wanted I let the dark green towel about me drop. The body cream combined the heady intoxicating scent of the deep dark red rose with the warm comfort of vanilla. I followed it with my signature scent that combined the same essences, but, with the smell of fresh rain, as well. Going over to the dresser I pulled out a light rose lace camisole, matching thong, and sheer black trouser socks. Quickly I slipped them on. I slipped into my vanilla satin dressing robe and settled at my vanity. A porcelain foundation came first, followed by a dusting of baby powder. Then, I decided on a light golden brown for my lids, a dark brown in the crease, and vanilla for the browbone. I finished my eyes with my usual silver liner and black mascara. On my lips I just touched up the light sheer rose colour from earlier today. Rising to my feet I approached the wardrobe and pulled out light charcoal slacks and a slightly over-sized vanilla shirt. Sitting down on the forest green comforter I pulled on the slacks. Then, slipped into the shirt. I tucked the tails inside and did the pants up with a black leather belt that had a gilded house crest as the buckle. I slipped into half inch heels and retrieved my house robes. I slipped them about the collar of my shirt as I sat back down at my vanity. I pulled out the brooch I usually fastened my robes with. It was a silver rose with a silver snake twined about it in a 'S' with emerald eyes set into polished onyx. I took the towel off my hair and dried the mahogany waterfall into spiral curls. Combing the sides and the front back I fastened them with a silver twined snake barrette. I fastened silver snake heads with emeralds for eyes in my ears. _I knew I looked every inch a Slytherin lady. Even though I wore pants. _I looked over at the clock. _Seven 'o' clock ! _Leaving the room I flew out of Slytherin House and up to the Great Hall.

_I was right. _Students were thronging through the open castle doors.

" Erin ! " I turned.

" Laurianna ! " I exclaimed. Running to each other we embraced. Pulling away from my arms she exclaimed,

" Why weren't you on the train ? " She smoothed her dark brown hair back.

" It's a long story. I'll tell you later. I promise. Right now I need to find

Draco. " I kept my eyes on the front doors.

" Why ? " Laurianna asked. " Did something happen ? "

" It really is a long story. " That's when I saw a pale head of hair. " There he is ! I promise later I'll tell you everything. " So saying I left in the direction that I had seen the moonlight pale hair that I knew was Draco.

His back was to me. I reached for his shoulder. Without looking he reached up, flinging it off.

" Back off ! " He exclaimed, turning around. Tears filled my green-blue eyes. Startled icy blue eyes widened, taking in the sight of me. A sob managed to escape as I whirled, fleeing him. _He didn't want me anymore ! I, I thought he luved me. _

" No ! Erin, wait ! " He ran after me. After a good five minute chase throughout the castle I felt the breath knocked out of me as he tackled me onto the cold stone floor.

" Dammit ! " Draco practically shouted in my ear. " I've been worried sick about

you ! " I gazed up at him through the tears.

" Yoo, you have ? "

" Why wouldn't I be ? Erin, I luve you. " His eyes softened as he gazed down at me. " Now, where have you been ? "

" I'm sorry, " I apologized, shifting beneath him, trying to get comfortable. His attention shifted to my body underneath his. The corridor was deserted at this time of night. With each breath my chest rose and fell against his. I watched as his light blue eyes deepened to a blue topaz in desire. His lips laid claim to mine, his tongue pushing past my startled lips. At the feel of my boyfriend's lips upon mine I groaned. His hands traced down to my hips, which he pulled straight into him. At the feel of his desire pressing into me I gasped, breaking the kiss.

" We should go back, " Draco said, but, made no move to get up.

" You're right, " I sighed. Regretfully, Draco got off me and helped me to my feet. Rising to my feet I straightened my hair. Taking my hand he slipped it into the crook of his arm. He led me back to the Great Hall.

Professor Severus Snape sat at the head table. His eyes widened when they saw who my escort was, the young Draco Malfoy. His expression inscrutable Severus Snape watched as Draco walked me over to the house table and sat down beside me.

A shiver raced up my back. Frowning I voiced the Irish superstition,

" Someone's walking over my grave. "

" Erin ? " Laurianna asked.

" Nothing, " I assured her.

" You alright, luve ? " Draco asked in my ear, his hand covering mine.

" I'm fine," I said, turning my head so that our lips brushed. Laurianna's elbow connected with my ribs.

" Oww ! " I looked over at her, surprised. " What are you doing ? "

" He's looking at you, " She hissed.

" Who's looking at me ? " I asked.

" Professor Snape. He's watching you and Draco. "

" He is ? " I asked, turning green-blue eyes to the head table. Sure enough a pair of deep dark brown eyes met mine. I shivered, tearing my gaze away. _Those eyes. It was as if he could see my innerrmost soul. _My mind flew back to earlier when I was in his arms, in his bed. And his hands were everywhere: stroking every inch, setting fires ablaze, playing with my hair afterwards. I closed my eyes at the images as they burned within my memory. Picking up the juice that appeared before me I took a sip, concealing my thoughts, as well as my eyes, within the cup.

He continued to watch me. Flashes of earlier that day played through Professor Severus Snape's mind: what it was like to watch the coolness leave those green-blue eyes, storms of fire dancing within the depths at just his touch, listening as I screamed out his name in the throes of passion, the knowledge that he had been my first. With the remembrances came the swift tug of desire. The Potions Master could feel the constricting restraint of his breeches as his eyes lingered over me. Sighing, he jerked himself back to reality and the older man that stood in front of him at the podium.

" . . . and let the feast begin, " Professor Albus Dumbledore concluded.

Finally, after Laurianna and I ate what we wanted we exchanged a look. Then, nodded.

" Draco, I'll see you in the morning, " I promised.

" Fine, " He sulked.

" Lauri and I need to talk, " I explained. Draco just looked at me. "What do you want me do, sneak over after curfew ? " A smirk graced his face. " If I don't get caught, " I promised. _Or side-tracked, I finished_ in my head, sneaking a glance at the head table. Then, Laurianna and I rose to our feet and left.

Once we were in our room Laurianna flopped down on her bed and said,

" Spill. "

" Do you want the long or abridged

version ? " I asked.

" The long one of course. How could I pass up every juicy detail ? " She grinned. I just blushed.

" My father wants me to marry . . . " I started. I told her everything, leaving nothing out. She was silent for a minute. Then,

" Do you know what you're doing, Erin ? "

" What do you mean ? "

" With Professor Snape. "

" I really don't have a choice. My father has made it clea . . . "

" Yeah, but if he flew off the handle like that and practically disowned you, who's to say that you have to do what he wants ? " Laurianna interrupted. I shot her a glare and continued," My father has made it clear that I am to marry Professor Severus Snape whether I like it or not. "

" What about Draco ? "

" What about him ? " I snapped. " I told you, I don't have a say in this. If I could, I would marry him. "

" Then, do it. "

" Hie off to Gretna Green with Draco Malfoy ? " I snorted. " If I did that I would get shot. Besides, Draco hasn't said a whit about marriage to me. "

" He said he talked to your father about it," Laurianna pointed out.

" He has never asked me, Lauri. And you know I don't do as told. "

" All too well, " She grinned. " All too well. I remember last year. " Visions of the previous year and that ministry idiot who usurped the Headmaster's position flooded my mind. _I think I got more detentions than the Weasley twins. And most of them I had to serve with sexy Severus Snape. _I smiled at the memory.

" That's beside the point. Draco knows about the situation. "

" Oh ? " A dark brown brow shot up.

" Not all that. He knows that my father wants me to marry. "

" But, not who to. "

" To be honest, Lauri, I don't know how to, " I confessed. " How would you tell Elliott if your father betrothed you to the Potions Master ? " I had her there.

" I don't know, " She admitted, worrying her bottom lip. I glanced over at the clock.

" Merlin, Lauri, it's two-thirty in the morning ! I sincerely hope that Severus did not expect me down in his chambers tonight. "

" I hope so too, Erin. For your sake," She said, pulling a chemise over her head. I finished buttoning up my very plain, but, sheer muslin nightdress.

" Thanks, " I muttered. Louder I said,

" Night, Lauri. " I drew the drapes to my bed as Laurianna slipped under her covers. Settling back against the pillows I snapped my fingers and the lights extinguished themselves. Slowly, I pulled the bedclothes over me. Closing my eyes I let my mind wander back to earlier in Severus's chambers.


	4. Chapter 4

" Severus ! " I gasped, jerking awake. My heart was pounding, racing a mile a minute. My eyes flew open. Blinking, slowly I began to adjust to the bright light. _I thought I had closed the bloody curtains ! _Looking down I could see the skirt of my nightdress bunched up around my waist and the bodice undone. _What the devil ?_ A dull ache throbbed between my legs as I sat up groaning. _It was just a dream, wasn't it ? _That's when I saw it. A splash of dark red against the inky satin. On the pillow next to me lay a single dark red baccarola rose with a piece of parchment folded in half beneath it. Smiling, I reached for both. Bringing the dark red bloom to my nose I inhaled the intoxicating fragrance as I flipped open the small missive. Written in black ink were the words, ' Think of me '. Shivers raced down my back. _Whoever did this was incredibly romantic. _My heart fluttered at the thought. _But, who was me ? My boyfriend or my fiancee ? _

" Lauri ! " I called. " Lauri !! Wake up ! "

" No ! "

" Oh, come on. You've got to see this. " That got her attention.

" What ? " She yawned. I held up the rose.

" It's a rose, " She stated.

" I know that. "

" Where did it come from ? "

" That's just it. I don't know. I woke up to find it on the pillow next to me. With this. " Grabbing the note I went and sat on Laurianna's bed.

" ' Think of me ' , " She read aloud. " Well, there's only two people you know who it could be from. "

" My guess is Draco, " I admitted.

" Why not ' Sexy Severus ? ' " She teased.

" Lauri ! You are the only one who knows.

Shh ! "

" I've known since first year that you found the Potions Master sexy, remember ? " My mind flew back to our first year at Hogwarts.

_We had all just been sorted and were sitting at the house table. _

" _Who's that ? " I exclaimed. _

" _Who ? " Laurianna had asked. " Who are you talking about ? " _

" _That man at the head table." _

" _Which one ? " _

" _The one with the dark bedroom eyes and the raven black hair that just begs for you to run your fingers through it." _

" _Who is Erin talking about, Lauri ? " Robert Clayton asked his younger sister. _

" _The man with the dark eyes and black hair. " She answered. _

" _That git !?! " He asked. " He's not one to mess with, I promise you that. " _

" _Why ? " I asked. _

" _He won't hesitate to give you detention or take away house points. But, he does tend to favour us. When it comes to Slytherins he'll allow us to bend the rules a little," Robert explained. _

" _What's his name ? " I asked. _

" _Professor Severus Snape, " He told me. " He teaches potions and he's the head of our house. " Suddenly I couldn't wait for the first day of classes so I could break a rule or two. _I grinned at the memory.

" I can't see Professor Snape having a romantic bone in his body. "

" What about the night before with that candlelight dinner ? " She pointed out.

" I thought it was meant for someone else ! "

" You never know," Laurianna said, finally rising from the bed, " It just could be. " She shut the water closet door behind her. Sighing, I got to my feet and gathered what I would need for a shower. Then, headed to the shower room. Considering the hour I had it all to myself. Muttering a spell I transformed the stall into a secluded waterfall. The pounding water felt good to my tense muscles. And the cool temperature heady to my heated skin.

Once I was back in the room I put everything up and hurriedly massaged my rose and vanilla - scented body cream into my porcelain skin. Going over to the dresser I pulled out a black satin corset and matching thong. Quickly I pulled them on and slipped into my vanilla dressing gown. Tying it about my waist I retrieved the dark red flower from my pillow and took it with me to the vanity. Sitting down in front of the ornate gothic mirror I pulled the dark green towel off my hair. Muttering the spell I dried it into soft curls. Then, coiled it into a soft chignon and pinned it in place. Taking the rose I positioned it so that it would rest just atop the chignon. After pulling out a few face - framing pieces I conjured a lipstick the same colour as the bloom. Picking it up I applied the dark red colour. A clear glossy sealant followed so that the dark colour would last all day. I finally decided on a honey oak for my lids, a dark walnut in the crease, and my usual vanilla on the browbone. I finished my eyes with a shiny silver liner and black mascara. A dusting of baby powder and I was ready to put clothes on. Rising from the wooden chair I went and threw open the closet doors. I reached for one of my favourite dresses. A deep dark green floor-length gown that buttoned up the back. The deep shade of the gown really emphasized my colouring, which I liked. _Now that I had two men to dress for I had to look my best. _Digging through the trunk at the foot of my bed I pulled out my petticoats. They were flung across the dress which was draped over my bed. Untying the robe I let the wrapper slide down. I threw it over the trunk. Then, went back over to my vanity and picked up a rose quartz glass bottle, it contained my signature fragrance, Passion. It combined the heady intoxicating fragrance of the deep dark red baccarola rose with the warm comfort of vanilla. I spritzed it on all my pulse points. Setting it down I pulled open the side drawer and pulled out copper trinity knots. They went well with my copper Celtic cross. Putting them in I rose to my feet. I went back over to my bed and stepped into my petticoats. Then, slipped the dress on. I muttered a spell and the buttons did themselves up my back. I slid into black kidskin slippers and retrieved my wand. Which went right down the front of my corset.

" Lauri ? " I called. " Are you ready,

yet ? "

" Just about, " she yelled back from inside the loo. " I'm leaving. Something tells me that Draco's waiting on me, "I said, grabbing my school robes and leaving the room.

I descended the stairs to the common room. _I was right._ Draco was leaning on a stair post as I approached the bottom.

" What took you so long ? " He demanded.

" Good morning to you, too. " I stared up into his light blue eyes, but, I didn't feel that sinking sensation that I did every time I looked into a certain pair of deep dark brown eyes. " Thank you, " I said simply.

" For what ? " Draco asked.

" What I found this morning. "

" Oh, " Draco wasn't exactly sure what I was talking about. I leaned forward. Evidently I leaned too far because I wound up falling into Draco's arms. Never one to pass up an opportunity he took full advantage of the situation. His lips met mine.

" Well, well. What do we have here ? " A deep velvety baritone sounded behind us. We broke apart, startled. With a cry I crashed to the floor.

" Thank you bloody much ! " I snapped from where I was sprawled on the stone floor.

" Erin, are you okay ? " Draco asked coming to his senses when he realized that I was on the floor.

" I'm bloody fantastic ! How do you think I feel ? You dropped me ! " I exclaimed.

" Language, Miss Donavan, " Professor Severus Snape reminded me.

" Well, excuse me. I was just dropped onto a cold stone floor. If the roles were reversed how would you respond ? "

" Not as passionately as you are, Miss Donavan. " He spied the dark red rose in my hair. _Obviously she had gotten the bloom. But, dammit, why was she in Malfoy's arms ? _" Here, " The potions master extended an arm, " Allow me. " I took his hand shooting Draco a look. Draco Malfoy glared at me. Then, turned and stalked off.

" And to think he says he luves me, " I muttered under my breath. Professor Severus Snape pulled me up right into his chest. My eyes widened at the feel of his chest flattening mine. Before I knew it his head lowered and his lips claimed mine. _Evidently he didn't care who saw us. But, I did. Draco didn't know about us. And I didn't quite know how to tell him. _

A gasp drew us apart. But, Severus kept his arms about me.

" Sorry, " Laurianna Clayton said. " Next time you might want to move to the couch. It's comfier. " _I couldn't believe she said that. _

" Besides, you're blocking the stairs. " Brought back to reality I stepped out of Severus' arms. I retrieved my satchel from the stairs.

" A good idea, Miss Clayton. " Turning to me Professor Snape said, " I'll see you in class. A good place to put my rose, Erin. " Then turning he left for the Great Hall and for the day. A gasp escaped me. _She was right. _

On our way out of the common room Laurianna grinned,

"I was right. "

_There would be coffee in the Great Hall. Coffee that would help me finish waking up. _We made our way over to the Slytherin table. Sitting down in front of the silver pot I poured myself a steaming cup of the precious hot liquid. Enjoying the rich aroma, sip by sip I began to finally wake up. Looking around, I saw a handful of students at our table. It was the same at the other house tables. I could feel some one's eyes upon me. Mine flew around the room trying to find the person. It didn't take long. Professor Snape was at the head table his eyes resting on me. A shiver raced down my back. His eyes held mine captive. A warmth started to spread through me. My heart skipped a beat. My lips tingled remembering the feel of his amazingly soft lips against them.

"Erin, what's with you ? " Draco asked, breaking the spell. I turned to Draco.

" Nothing, " I sighed. Leaning over I caressed his lips lightly with mine.

" That's more like it, " He smirked. I could feel someone's eyes upon me still. What I didn't see was the fire that lit them when I kissed Draco.

Without warning something fell into my coffee cup. I grabbed the paper shaking the coffee off.

" Schedules are here, " I said drily looking over the paper. " What do you have, Lauri ? "

" Probably the same as you, I suspect. What do you have ? " She asked. Glancing down I began to read,

" First period History of magick, second period Divinations, third and fourth I have free. After lunch, I have potions, double mind you, then, seventh period, I have Herbology. After that I'm free until astronomy at ten p.m. "

" Well, we both have History together in the morning, but, I don't have any free periods. And I have potions right after lunch as well as herbology. "

" No free periods, I'm afraid, my sweet. My day is about the same as yours, though. " Laurianna rose to her feet just as the bell sounded.

" At least I can enjoy more coffee in my first class, " I quipped, picking up my satchel. Draco just took the bag right out of my hand. Luckily, I kept my wand down my corset in front. We all headed to History of Magick.

Which was nothing, but, a boring review. Thinking about it I conjured a steaming silver carafe and three cups. I poured a cup for Laurianna and Draco as well. Professor Binns never really paid attention to what went on in his classroom. After the man dismissed the class Draco and I headed to Divinations and Laurianna headed to Ancient Runes.

" Lauri ! Not so fast ! " Hermione Granger flew past us trying to catch up with her friend. Laurianna and I were friends with Hermione Granger, which annoyed Draco to no end. He couldn't stand her because according to him she was 'a muggle.' A filthy term to Draco the word was. He thought as his father did. I, however, was nothing like my parents. I didn't let the presence of magick deter me from making friends.

" It's this way, Erin, " Draco said. I stopped before Professor Firenze's door.

" No, I have Firenze for a Professor. " Draco looked down at his schedule.

" And I have the 'crackpot ' Trelawney. How did you get out of having her ? " He asked.

" My training requires all knowledge of the stars. Meaning besides astronomy I also need to know astrology. Professor Trelawney doesn't cover it in her class, Firenze however does. It is the main form that he teaches. "

" Training ? " Draco asked. " Just what are you training to be ? "

" Umm . . . " I debated telling Draco. Even my own family didn't know about my private studies. Often I would go to Professor Dumbledore with questions about my calling.

" Oh, come on, Erin. You tell me everything, " He pressed.

" All right, " I sighed. " I'm training to be a Druid. "

" You're kidding, right ? " Draco laughed. "They no longer exist. "

" Aye, they do, " I defended my calling. " How do you think Professor Dumbledore knows everything ? And my free periods aren't exactly ' free. ' I will actually be studying independently subjects that are not normally studied here. "

" Like what ? " Draco asked.

" Histories of the ancient world, Celtic mythology, Literature, modern and ancient, and muggle medicines. To name a few. "

" A few ? " Draco couldn't believe his ears.

" You best go, " I reminded him. " You're going to be late for class. "

" I don't want to leave you. "

" Draco, stop being so clingy. Besides, what would your father think ? "

" My father, " He said, malice entering his voice. " I haven't seen the man in a while. You know where he is. Why the hell should I care what he thinks anymore ? "

" You still do, " I said softly. Then, standing on tiptoe I fit my lips to his. Grabbing my arms he pressed me into him and took control of the kiss.

" Thanks, " Draco muttered.

" And I care about you. I really need to get inside. I'll see you at lunch. " Draco gave me a kiss this time.

" See you at lunch, " He said, turning and walking off in the direction of Professor Trelawney's tower.

At lunch I was greeted with a kiss from Draco. Glancing up at the staff table I realized that Professor Severus Snape was watching us, his dark eyes burning with jealousy and displeasure. All of a sudden I wasn't hungry anymore. All I wanted to do was get out of there. Rising to my feet I made my apologies to Draco. Then, I fled the Great Hall. I ran down to the dungeons and up to my room. Where I left any and every thing school related behind. I plucked the rose from my hair and conjured a vase of water for the dark bloom. I unbuttoned my dark green dress and tossed it aside onto my bed. My undergarments followed suit. I pulled out my favourite sleeveless dark hunter green gauze dress that had high slits on both sides. Slipping it on I found the Celtic armbands that went with the dress. I put them on and slipped off the black slippers in exchange for black leather flats. I grabbed the sheer matching cape and left. _I had to get outside. _I ran out of the castle, flinging my head back. The sun bathed my face with its golden rays. I picked all the pins out of my hair and let the heavy curtain fall down my back. I ran until I came to my favourite place. My favourite spot was a secluded part of the Black Lake. It was almost inside the Forbidden Forest. Undoing the cape I let it fall onto the stones that bordered the lake. Flinging my head back I gazed up at the sun. Slowly I stripped the gown off and slipped off my shoes. The sun's life - giving golden rays caressed every inch of my body. Saying an incantation I let the fiery rays move over my form. Slipping the dark green gauze back on I dove off the side down into the beckoning water. _I felt so free_. Surfacing I looked around at the water, trees, and rocks surrounding me. Being out in nature always made me calm, centered. Whenever I was outside I felt one with nature. Taking a deep breath I dove back under. Swimming under the rippling glass I was content. Something darted by my leg. I turned, but, didn't see a thing. I felt it again. Turning in the other direction nothing was there either. I started coughing. Water made its way into my mouth. Slowly, my limbs stopped moving. I was suspended within the watery depths with no way to move my limbs. Within minutes I succumbed to the darkness that ever so slowly stole over me.

" What's that ? " Ron Weasley asked, pointing down into the water.

" What's what ? " Hermione Granger asked.

" That, " Ron said, still pointing at my inert form floating atop the silvery mirror.

" Ohmigod ! Harry ! " Hermione screamed. " Harry ! " Harry Potter came running back to them. He was a little ahead of them. They had gone out walking about the grounds.

" What ? " Harry asked. " What's going on ? "

" Look, " Hermione said, pointing a shaking finger at my still form in the water.

" Who is that ? " Ron asked.

" Let's go down and find out, " Harry suggested. The three picked their way down to the water's edge. " She's too far out. " Harry kicked off his shoes and socks. Then slid his button up off with his tie. Wading in he dove under and swam to me. Grabbing me in a swimmer's hold he pulled me back to shore. Hermione grabbed my arms and helped Harry pull me ashore. Quickly, they turned me over.

" Ohmigod, Erin ! " Hermione screamed. " Ron, go get help. Harry, do you think you can help me carry her ? "

" We can try. Erin ? Erin ? Erin, can you hear me ? " Harry tried waking me up. Standing up he pulled his socks and shoes back on. He slipped back into his button up, but, left it open. His tie he draped around his neck. Harry grabbed me by the shoulders and Hermione grabbed my feet. They got me back up to the stones where my cape and shoes were strewn about the ground. Professor Mcgonagell and Professor Dumbledore came running towards us.

" Oh, no, Albus. "

" Relax, Minerva. It is probably not as bad as it seems. We must get her to the hospital wing quickly, though. " Professor Dumbledore said. " Once we get Miss Donavan in Poppy's care we shall alert Severus and have an owl sent to her parents. " Professor Dumbledore relieved Harry and Hermione of their burden. He carried me to the hospital wing with Professor McGonagell, Harry, Hermione, and Ron trailing behind him.

Slowly, he lowered my still form onto a bed. Madam Pomphrey was already in attendance,

" What happened, Albus ? I need to know exactly, so I shall know just how to treat her. "

" I do not know. You might want to ask Mr. Potter and his friends. "

" Well, Mr. Potter, what happened ? "

" We were out walking when Ron said he saw something in the water. Hermione screamed getting my attention. We didn't know who it was, just that it was probably a student. I dove in and pulled her back to shore. When Hermione helped me pull her out we noticed she wasn't breathing.

" She didn't respond when I tried to wake her, " Harry told her.

" Thank you, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger, for finding her and bringing her straight to me. " Madam Pomphrey dismissed them and turned back to me. Professor McGonagell had already left to get the head of Slytherin house, Professor Severus Snape. Professor Dumbledore was right behind my friends.

Muttering a spell, Madam Pomphrey gave me a quick physical. Then, she started gathering and preparing what she would need.

" Hmm ... " She thought. Going over to her big cupboard she got down a draught. The hospital wing doors burst open.

" She will be all right, Severus, " Madam Pomphrey said without looking up.

" What happened ? " The potions master demanded. Looking up the nurse sighed. _She needed medical attention and fast. _

" Do you know mouth to mouth ? _" _She demanded.

" Excuse me !?! " The potions master responded.

" Rescue breathing, Severus. Do you know it ? "

" Ye, es, " He said slowly.

" Then, please, do so. She's not breathing. " Professor Severus Snape didn't have to be told twice. Kneeling beside me he pinched my nose and fit his lips to mine. He breathed into my mouth. Lifting his head he nodded. Madam Poppy Pomphrey did the quick chest compression, then had Severus check my pulse. This continued for five minutes. I started coughing, water coming up. The potions master helped the medi - witch turn me over onto my side. I coughed up all the water that I had swallowed while in the Black Lake. My eyes remained closed, however.

" Well ? " He asked, raising a brow.

" She shall be all right. " She repeated. " Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger found her. They found her in the Black Lake. Mr. Potter dove in and pulled her back to shore. She wasn't breathing. They brought her straight to me. Time and rest will tell. She shall be fine, Severus. " He looked down at my still form. _What was she doing in the Black Lake ? What was she doing outside period ? She should have been in class with all the others. _Professor Snape wondered._ I could throttle her. She should've been in class or at least the library. _He sighed, watching the rise and fall of my chest.

" Now, out, " Madam Pomphrey shooed the potions master out of the hospital wing.

" I have work to do. You do want Miss Donavan well and awake again, don't you, Severus ? " Severus Snape reluctantly did as he was bid but only with stern instructions that if there was a change in my condition, good or bad, that he be informed immediately. Madam Pomphrey rolled her eyes as she shoved him out the door, closing it with a firm, but, soft click.


	5. Chapter 5

A week flew by and still I hadn't woken up. Every morning before the sun rose in the East he would come and sit with me before breakfast would start. At lunch Laurianna and Draco would come and visit with me. Then sometime in the afternoon Hermione Granger would come by inquiring about my condition. Once everyone was in their house for the night he would come again. It was a specter, my accident, haunting Professor Snape. He would sit by my side, my hand clutched within his, for half the night, then, disappear to his chambers. This went on for another week and a half.

I felt a cool, comforting hand on my brow. Moonlight poured through the window falling over my face softened in repose. Soft lips tenderly brushed against mine. A pounding began in my head. That cool hand stroked down my cheek lightly, reverently. Instinctively, I turned into the hand.

" I wish you would open your eyes, " He whispered. _I knew that voice. _The velvety smoothness wrapped around me. _What was Professor Severus Snape doing here, in the hospital wing with me after hours ? _Lines etched his brow, his eyes full of worry. " Wake up, Erin, please, " Professor Snape whispered softly into the darkness. " I don't want to lose you, too." Slowly, regretfully, his hand left my face. Standing up, he looked down at my silent form. He watched me for a minute before turning. Then, started to leave. My eyes fluttered open in the darkness. A swish of dark robes caught my attention. I sat up, groaning. The sound stopped Professor Severus Snape right in his tracks.

_That dream felt so real. I would swear that Professor Severus Snape's lips were just upon mine. _

" Erin ? " That velvet voice came again.

" Not, so loud, " I moaned, a hand going to my head. The man flew back to the bed that I was in. The moon peeked through the lacework of the branches outside the window.

" You're awake ! "

" Please, not so loud, " I asked again.

" Why the hell were you outside ? " Professor Severus Snape thundered. " You were to be in class. My class ! Well ? " Tears began to fill my eyes. I rolled away from him before they could fall. " Miss Donavan, I'm waiting. " _He could wait forever and a day for all I cared. It was him that was the primary reason I was here in hospital. If he hadn't asked for my hand, taken my innocence, I wouldn't be in the mess I was in. I luved Draco Malfoy. _" Very well. " Turning back around he strode out of the hospital wing. Turning back over I watched him leave.

_At last she was awake. Even if Erin Donavan missed my class at least she was finally awake. _The Potions Master stopped in his tracks. He whirled around for one last glimpse of me secure in the knowledge that he was well concealed in shadows. He watched as I slipped back under the covers and laid back down, tears falling from my eyes. _It was never my intention to make her cry. Dammit ! _As my eyes closed a soft smile spread slowly across my face. _She's dreaming. I wonder what she dreams about._

_Stop it ! _He shouted at himself. _I can't do this. Not again. _Turning, this time to leave, he strode out on silent feet. Leaving me to a peaceful rest.

The following morning Madam Pomphrey released me from hospital.

" ... And Professor Dumbledore is excusing you from classes for the next two days. " Madam Pomphrey's words echoed in my head. _Four days to do nothing. In which I could be as lazy as I wanted. _As soon as the nurse left the room I slipped back into my dress. Sitting up my feet found the black slip ons. Slowly, I stood up. My stomach growled, announcing its presence. I laughed aloud, the first time in quite awhile. Following its command I left for the Great Hall.

Silently, I found a seat at the Slytherin table. _I really didn't feel like socializing. _I managed to get through most of lunch without any one noticing me. Not even Draco. A few minutes later the room filled with owls, delivering mail. Packages, letters, and scrolls fell from owls to the tables below. One happened to land right in front of me. Pansy Parkinson craned her neck to look over at the package.  
"Something from home ? " She asked. I just smiled. _I had a good idea of what it was. Robert, Laurianna's brother, knew of my penchant for potions. He must have figured I could use some supplies. _Draco glanced at the box noticing the return address.

" What in the devil's name is Robert James Clayton XII sending you ? " Draco demanded.

" If you must know, Draco, he and I happen to be very good friends. Not to mention he is Laurianna's brother. And he is engaged to some seventh year in Ravenclaw, " I defended my person. Carefully I untied the string that held the paper together. Slowly, I slid a finger under the tape. Then, meticulously unwrapped the parcel. Opening the box, exotic scents filled the air. Breathing deeply I enjoyed the scents. _Robert certainly had a knack for finding exactly what I needed. _ I closed the box up hurriedly before Draco could see the roses and misconstrue their reasons. I said,

" I'll see you later, Draco. Lauri, I'm in the room. I promise not to go outside without telling you. " I left for the Slytherin common room.

I cleared the top of my vanity with a quick spell. Then, got out my cauldron. Lighting the flame under the stand I set the cauldron upon it. Dumping the contents of the package upon my bed I searched for what I would need. I found the huge bottle of apricot oil and poured until the cauldron was half full. Finding the vial that contained the rose hips and petals I sprinkled a handful into the slowly heating oil. Next came the vanilla beans. Followed by freshly caught rain water, patchouli oil, a single crushed Ashwinder egg, and the juice from crushed Juniper berries. Their essences were blending together to create my unique signature perfume. I put all the packages in my trunk at the end of my bed. Then retrieving parchment, ink and quill I laid down upon my bed. Dipping the quill into the brown inkpot I wrote,

"This isn't right, This isn't fair,

What I feel for you I'm afraid to show,

Another holds me near, but, I'm afraid

it isn't luve that I feel.

Your touch feels so right,

With just a touch of your lips

You started a fire burning bright.

Something inside tells me,

He is not the one,

He is not to be my Fate.

In his heart, I fear, is hate.

But, when your twin dark pools

Turn to me, I can't help, but,

To catch my breath, for what

I see reflected there. "

Glancing up at the clock my eyes widened. Hastily I brushed away the traces of emotion that were upon my face. If I didn't hurry, I would miss supper. I slid my shoes on and left for the Great Hall.

I was and wasn't hungry. I was never one to really eat while someone was watching me. Between Draco and Professor Snape they were making me real uncomfortable. I could feel eyes upon me. I had a feeling who they belonged to. Looking up I caught Severus Snape's endless deep dark brown eyes watching me. Sighing I pushed my plate away.

" Erin, baby, you need to eat something, " Draco pointed out. " You just got out of the hospital. "

" Thank you bloody much for reminding me, " I snapped. A hurt look crossed his face for a minute. Then it was gone. " Here, why don't you try a bite of this ? " Draco dangled a bite of Shepherd's Pie in front of me.

" You're not my father ! So stop acting like it ! "

" That would be really interesting, though, " Draco smirked. " If I was, you would have to do whatever I said. "

" You are a sick pervert ! " I practically yelled. And got to my feet. " What makes you think I would listen to my father, anyway ? " I stormed out of the Great Hall.

I burst past the castle doors. Moonlight shown down me, lighting my way to my favourite spot. I threw myself down in front of a fallen tree. Then, let the tears fall.


	6. Chapter 6

A knock at the door pulled me away from Professor Snape's arms. It came again. Slowly, the image of the potions master faded away. Pansy shouted through the door,

" Erin, get out of bed ! You're going to be late for History of Magick. " Quickly I grabbed my wrapper. Pulling it on I pushed the door open, giving Pansy an evil glare.

" You woke me up why ? " I demanded. " I got out of hospital just a couple of days ago. I should not be expected to bounce back just like that. "

" Fine ! " She snapped. " Who the hell do you think you are, the Queen Mother ? "My sea - coloured eyes turned frosty, ice evident within the orbs. I slammed the door in her face.

My first class was History of Magick. _I knew I wouldn't be missed. Except by two people. _I hurried through my morning ablutions. I braided my hair over each shoulder. I was ready. I took off to Divinations. All we did in the class was read tea leaves. Before Draco could find me and be an annoyance I left for Transfiguration. Professor McGonagell had us transform lanterns into our pets. Lunch went by fast. I was trapped between Draco's hand on my thigh and Professor Severus Snape's hypnotic dark brown eyes. I couldn't wait to get out of there.

Professor Slughorn took a sweeping survey of the room as he walked through the classroom door. A smile played over my features when his eye caught mine. It grew a mite bigger when I saw him trying to suppress one of his own. He strode to the front and said,

" We shall be covering luve potions today. Can anyone tell me why they are banned from Hogwarts ? " Hermione Granger's hand and mine both shot up. " Anyone else ? " He sighed, then nodded at Hermione. " Very well. Miss Granger ? "

" Luve Potions cause the drinker to develop a powerful infatuation or obsession with an intended person. It cannot really cause the person who drinks it to fall in love with someone, for it is impossible to manufacture or imitate love. That being the very reason it is banned. It is immoral to tamper with another person's feelings, their free will. "

" Very good, Miss Granger. Five points to Gryffindor. Instructions are on the board and ingredients in the cupboard. Get to work. I shall expect samples on my desk at the end of class. And no one is to try to sneak their sample out of this room. I shall know it if you do. "

After the ingredients and instructions appeared on the board, we all did as we were told.

" Mr. Longbottom ! " Professor Slughorn sighed, " It's about time. Class dismissed," He called. In Defense Against the Dark Arts I found I couldn't keep my eyes off Professor Snape. After assigning three lengths of parchment on nonverbal spells and verbal spells with emphasis on their attributes and when they were to be used he dismissed the class.

It was time for supper. I slid my shoes on and left for the Great Hall. Draco caught up with me in the common room.

" So All Hallow's Eve, are we on ? " He said.

" Huh ? " I asked.

" The Ball ? " Draco reminded me.

" What about it ? " I asked.

" You are going with me, right ? "

" Right, " I sighed.

" Erin ? "

" What ? "

" What's with you ? You're acting awfully odd. " I just sighed. _If he only knew the truth. _

" I'm sorry, " I apologized. " I just have a lot on my mind lately. "

" Your father ? " Draco asked softly.

" It's not that. "

" Then, what ? " Draco persisted. _I swear he was almost as stubborn as I was. He was my problem. And it didn't help that I was starting to have feelings for Professor Severus Snape. _I sighed again.

" I'll tell you when I'm ready. "

" Fine ! " Draco stalked into the Great Hall muttering, " Women ! " We walked into the Great Hall. I was right behind him. Deep dark brown eyes followed the two of us as we took our usual seats at the house table.

Glancing at the staff table my green blue eyes connected with the deep dark brown eyes of Professor Severus Snape, his dark eyes burned into mine. I could see something within the dark fiery depths. Inhaling sharply I stood up.

" Erin ? " Draco asked.

" Nothing, " I reassured him quickly. Although I was lying. I couldn't get out of there fast enough. Putting a few corridors between myself and the potions master I collapsed against the stone wall sliding down to the floor.

"Damn it . . . " I whispered staring down at my hands which trembled, "How much more of this can I take ? How the hell am I going to tell Draco about Severus ? "


	7. Chapter 7

The sun in my eye woke me up. It was morning. I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet. I decided on a sleeveless black velvet dress with a blood red insert embroidered with black roses. The embroidered black roses were also on the bodice. Quickly, I shed my night dress and pulled on a blood red satin corset trimmed in black lace and the matching thong. Then, found my sheer black robe and slipped it over the ensemble so I could finish getting dressed.

Sitting down at my vanity I went to work. I muttered a spell curling my hair into ringlets. Then, pulled the sides up and pinned them in place. The front came next. I arranged the curls over the pinned side sections, then, they got pinned in place as well. Carefully, I pulled a curl loose on either side right behind my ears. And left the back loose. There, my mahogany hair was finished. I applied my porcelain foundation and followed it with baby powder to set. Then, I swept a pewter over my lids, a charcoal in the crease, and a pale ivory over the browbone. With a heavy hand I lined my eyes with a black liquid liner. Finally, I curled my lashes and applied at least three coats of black mascara. On my lips I applied a blood red shade. I smiled at myself in the mirror. _Perfect. _I slipped my school robes around my shoulders and fastened them. Grabbing my satchel I left for breakfast.

" Uh, Erin, is that you ? " Draco asked as I took a seat at the Slytherin table.

" What do you think ? " I snapped. I shook my shoulders and my robes parted and slid back revealing my gown underneath. Draco's eyes roamed over my body slowly.

" Da,amn ! You look, you look ... " Draco couldn't even finish his own sentence. I just smirked. _I knew exactly how I looked. Like a gothic call girl. Which was what I wanted. _My eyes glanced over at the man in question. Evidently, Professor Snape felt my eyes upon him because he turned catching them. I watched as they began to widen as he drank in the sight of me. I let a wicked grin play over my blood red painted lips, my eyes never leaving the potions master. He however turned his away quickly. _Just wait until class time, Professor. _I promised him silently.

The morning seemed to fly by. I kept getting all these looks from the guys. I knew what they were thinking, but, I didn't care. I raced through lunch so I could get potions over with.

" If you would all take your seats. " Professor Slughorn said, " I would like to get started on today's potion.  
" Today's potion is the Hydromel potion. Can anyone tell me what the Hydromel potion does ? " His eyes swept over the room. Hermione's hand and mine shot up. Looking between the two of us he frowned.

" Other than Miss Granger or Miss Donavan ? " The new potions professor asked, but, nobody else did.

" Very well. " He looked over at me, his eyes tracing over my form slowly. Then over at Hermione, " Miss Granger, can you tell the rest of the class it's use ? "  
" The Hydromel potion gives the drinker the power of prophecy. It allows a person to predict the future temporarily. "_ If Professor Trelawney had some, she might actually be accurate once in awhile. _

" Thank you, Miss Granger, " Professor Slughon said, "Be careful, Banal, is a toxic plant. I don't want to send any of you to the hospital wing. " We all set to work on the task. Soon I was through with my potion. I stood up, my robes falling back over my shoulders. Making my way to Professor Slughorns's desk, my sample in hand, I passed Hermione on her way back. Catching sight of me, her jaw dropped. I simply smiled as she returned to her seat, shaking her head. After setting the sample down on Professor Slughorn's desk, I returned to my seat.

" Class dismissed. " We all left for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

In class Professor Severus Snape reviewed non verbal spell work. For homework he assigned three feet on the specifics of non verbal spell work versus verbal. I was the last to turn in the previous day's homework. I lingered near his desk, my paper in hand.

" Yes, Miss Donavan ? " He finally asked, looking up from the papers he was engrossed with.

" Here's my homework for yesterday, sir, " I said, putting the parchment on his desk. I tossed my shoulders back, my robes revealing just what he had missed at breakfast.  
Professor Severus Snape's eyes fell directly on my bosom and trailed over my provacatively clad form. I smiled up at him.   
" Miss Donavan ! " Professor Snape hissed.

" Like what you see ? " I quietly asked, saucily. His eyes grew huge.

" You do realize that you are playing with fire, Miss Donavan ? " His deep dark brown eyes held me captive.

" Uh . . . "

" Stay. We obviously need to have a talk about your apparent disregard for the rules. "

" Yes, sir, " I said meekly. He glanced at the classroom door and it blew itself shut. The next thing I knew I was crushed against the Potions Master chest and his lips were moving over mine. I moaned in the back of my throat, my arms sliding up around his neck. His arms tightened around me, pulling me flush against his taut body. I could feel him hard and ready, straining against my belly. _Evidently he liked the dress. _I pressed against that straining bulge. His large hands trailed over my arse and squeezed. I gasped into his mouth. Without warning he picked me up and deposited me on his desk, now devoid of all papers and such. His lips possessed mine thoroughly as his hands inched my skirts higher and higher. His lips left mine, trailing lower. They nipped at the sensitive flesh of my neck. His hands traveled up my thighs. They divested me of my thongs without me noticing exactly what he was doing. He shoved my skirts up. His hands held them in place against my tummy.

" Wha . . . ? " I started to ask, but, his lips found mine down there. I gasped, jerking against his mouth. He just smirked. Then, his tongue parted my folds. I nearly leapt off the desk. His tongue teased and tickled me over the edge.

" Oh, Lord, now !"I moaned above him."Please!" He pulled away a bit, looking up at me.

" Please, what ? " He smirked.

" Please. "

" Say it."

" I, I, I wa, ant . . . " I didn't know if I could say it.

" Yes, Erin, what do you want ? What do you want me to do to you ? " _He was going to make me say it. I didn't know if I could. _

" You, " Was all I could I manage to say. Knocks sounded at the door. Jumping at the sound I nearly fell off the desk. But, instead of feeling the floor against my backside I felt strong arms there.

" Evidently, this will have to be continued another time. Here's a note for your next class. " He handed me a slip of parchment from out of the air. Then, let me slide down, out of his arms. Looking at the door again Professor Snape unlocked it. Hurriedly I smoothed my skirts down and gathered my things. Hastily I flew to the door. Opening it, I was confronted by second years.

" Excuse me, " I murmured, stumbling against one of them.

" There you are, " Draco said as I approached him in the common room.

" Where have you been ? "

" Professor Snape had me stay after class. He lectured about the inappropriateness of my dress, " I told him.

" I don't see anything wrong with it, " He said, his eyes trailing slowly over my curves. I blushed underneath his bold perusal.

" Dra, aco, " I admonished.

" What, I can't look ? After all, you are my girl. " So saying he yanked me against him.

" Go get a room ! " Someone yelled.

" An excellent idea, don't you think ? " Draco smirked down at me. That blush just deepened. I allowed myself to pulled up to his room.


	8. Chapter 8

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Professor Severus Snape watching me. Around me I could hear my house mates talking about the first Quidditch game of the year. _I really didn't like going to the games, but, with my boyfriend as the seeker and the team captain I felt obligated. Since this was my last year I thought I might spice things up a bit and make it a year that Draco would never forget. _Listening in I found out that the game was going to be against Gryffindor.

As soon as I was through with my plate I left. I wanted to be alone. My bedroom was the perfect place. Mixing up a simple sleeping draught I put the fire out and cleared everything away. Slipping into nightclothes, I drank the simple potion and climbed into bed.

A ray of sunlight made its way through the heavy drapes enclosing the bed. It found my eye. Rolling over I groaned. _I absolutely detested mornings. And waking up to the sun in my eye was not a good way to wake up, period. The Quidditch match was today, which meant no classes. _I jumped out of bed I couldn't wait to begin getting ready for the game. I conjured a short ruffled dark green cheer skirt and a dark green halter sports bra with silver diagonal wide stripes. The silver stripes formed a diamond on my chest. In that diamond I put the house crest. I added silver arm bands inset with emeralds. Everything laid upon my bed waiting for me to put them on. I went and sat down at my vanity. Since I was certainly going to flaunt it, I decided to show my house spirit in my make up and hair. On my eyes I settled on a light smoke for my lids, a dark hunter green in the crease, and on my browbone a real light emerald green. The colours really made my sea coloured eyes all the more unusual. I finished them with my usual black mascara. On my lips I used a light shimmery silver. I brushed my hair out. Muttering a spell I curled the mahogany soft and loose. Then, parted the mahogany into two sections. I pulled the sections up into two ponytails. One behind each ear. The loose strands I pulled back with silver Celtic knot barrettes. Silver snake head earbobs and a silver snake with emeralds for eyes that wound about my neck finished off the look. Going over to my bed, I pulled on the cheer skirt. It had bloomers attached at the waist so I needn't fear embarrassment out on the pitch. The short rather skimpy top I tied under my bosom and behind my neck. I slid the arm bands on. I was almost ready for the game. I grabbed my school robes and fastened them all the way down. Sitting back down on the bed I slipped on silver socks with green snakes. I turned the tops down so the snakes would show. Silver high tops followed. I was completely ready for the game. I left the room in high spirits.

Sitting in the Great Hall I enjoyed my morning coffee. _This time I could take my time and enjoy it. And get as much as I needed. _It wasn't until my third cup that I spotted him at the head table. Professor Snape looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep. _Wonder why ? I couldn't wait for the game to begin. _I grinned at the thought of what Draco might possibly do to me. _I knew he would definitely like what he would see. Professor Severus Snape, on the other hand, well, that was another story. I would be lucky to get detention. _

" Welcome to the first quidditch match of the season, Slytherin versus Gryffindor, " Lee Jordan announced the beginning of the game. Sneaking away from the throng of Slytherins I made my way to the field.

Waiting until the game got under way I approached the sidelines. I had conjured dark green and silver pom poms while I waited. Lifting one in the air I let my presence be known. All eyes flew to me.

" Gimme an S ! " I yelled. Silence greeted me. Then a shout went up from the Slytherin house stand.

" S ! " They shouted back. A green S appeared over my head.

" Gimme a L ! "

" L ! " A silver L appeared overhead by the S. I continued on in this fashion with the house shouting the letter back. As they shouted the letter back it lit above my head in either green or silver. After it was spelled out above my head I shouted out, " What does that spell ? "

" SLYTHERIN ! " Was shouted from the house stands. There were catcalls and whistles as well. Up in the faculty stands they were not cheering. Professor Albus Dumbledore watched my antics with amusement dancing within his soft blue eyes.

" Don't you think you should do something, Severus ? " Professor Minerva McGonagell asked the Potions master.

" The girl is just showing her house spirit, Minerva, " The headmaster pointed out. Professor Severus Snape just sat there watching me flaunt my body and stir up house spirit in the Slytherin stands. A vein throbbed in his temple. _Why me ? How could Erin Donavan go and pull such a harebrained stunt ? Didn't the girl realize that she was distracting the house team_ ?

Draco was in hot pursuit of the golden snitch with Harry Potter, the seeker for the Gryffindors. Out of the corner of his eyes he spied a figure below on the field. He couldn't quite make out who it was just that it was a female.

" SLYTHERIN ! " The house yelled out. He saw Potter jerk about and stare at the figure on the ground. The golden snitch flew right in front of Draco's eyes towards the left. _Scarhead isn't watching the snitch. Here's my chance. _Draco darted after the flying golden ball.

" HARRY ! GO, HARRY ! " I shouted. Harry Potter stopped his broom in amazement. _That girl is crazy ! She's a Slytherin. Why the hell is she cheering me on ? _

Draco paused in his pursuit when he heard my voice cheering Harry Potter on. Then he realized that Potter wasn't chasing after him and the snitch. Reaching out the little golden ball flitted into his outstretched hand. Curling his fingers about it protectively he clutched it to his chest. Gingerly he got to his feet still on the broom mid - air. Then, as his broom floated slowly to the ground he raised his right hand with the golden snitch caught in it.

" Draco Malfoy has caught the snitch ! One hundred and fifty points to Slytherin. Slytherin wins the game ! " Lee Jordan called out. That brought Harry Potter back to reality. Cursing beneath his breath, he flew back joining the rest of his team.

" Gimme a M ! " I shouted back.

" M ! " The house shouted back. A silver M lit above my head.

" Gimme an A ! "

" A ! "

" Gimme a L ! "

" L ! "

" Gimme a F ! "

" F ! "

" Gimme an O ! "

" O ! "

" Gimme a Y ! "

" Y ! "

" MALFOY ! " I shouted out. " Way to go ! " Draco Malfoy drifted down to the ground amid shouts and cheers holding the golden snitch aloft in his hand. His broom hovered above the ground. He stopped right beside me. Grabbing my hand he pulled me onto the broom with him. I grinned up at him.

Sweat dripped off his forehead which just made his blonde hair glisten in the sunlight.

" That was brilliant, luv, "He whispered in my ear.

" Figured you'd like it. I didn't want to distract you, so I figured that I'd distract Potter instead."

" An excellent move. Thank you. " Draco lowered his head his lips capturing mine. The quidditch team convulsed around us, screaming and cheering.

" Way to go, Donavan ! " Gregory Goyle yelled. I just grinned.

" I wanted us to win. Better to distract Potter than Draco. " A shadow fell over the group.

" Miss Donavan, a word with you. Now ! " Professor Severus Snape demanded. _Uh, oh. He had caught up with me._

" Uh, Draco, I'll see you later. " I leaned in for Draco's kiss which was quite short what with the head of our house watching. Fire lit his deep dark brown eyes, but, Severus Snape held his tongue.

" Now, Miss Donavan ! "

" Yes, sir. Coming, " I said as I turned to follow him off the pitch. Once we were out of sight and earshot of everyone present he turned to me.

"Miss Donavan. " Turning around I looked up into those dark eyes. I sighed. _Why did life have to be so complicated ? _" That was a reckless thing to do. You should know better than to pull a hare - brained stunt such as this. And especially after yesterday. " Tears filled my eyes at the reprimand. _I really did not want to remember yesterday and what I had allowed Draco to do. That was totally stupid on my part. " _Miss Donavan. Miss Donavan, are you even listening to me ? " Professor Severus Snape demanded. Tears filled my eyes at the harshness of his rebuke.

" Fine, " I snapped. " It was stupid of me to want to show house spirit and pride. And to actually take an interest in the quidditch match, finally. I should have just followed my first instinct and went and jumped in the Black Lake. " I turned on my heel to leave. Professor Snape grabbed my arm, yanking me back around. I was face to face with thePotions Master.

" I would not anger me, Erin Donavan. Need I remind you, you are now my fiancé. You will act accordingly. "

" I happen to have a boyfriend that cares about me. I care about him, too. " If possible his dark eyes became even fierier. An arm snaked out, pulling me flush against his chest.

" You are to break it off with Draco Malfoy. Do I make myself clear ? " He glared down at me, eyes razor sharp. I glared back, defiantly.

" Well ? " I remained mute. His eyes dropped to my lips. Next thing I knew his lips were upon mine. Demanding a response from me they possessed mine. I tore my lips away from his. I glared up at him, murder within my eyes.

" I luve Draco Malfoy. You cannot stop what I feel. " A black brow shot up at that. I tore myself out of his arms. " And I don't luve you ! " Turning I stomped away.

It was time for supper. I slid my shoes on, leaving for the Great Hall.

As soon as I was through eating I flew out of there. I had to get away from it all. Answering the call of the moonlit glistening waves of the Black Lake I flew out of the castle.

Once I was in the silvery water every thing seemed a bit better, but, not much. The moonlight and the water managed to calm me down. But, one thing persisted in my mind, my developing feelings for Professor Severus Snape.


	9. Chapter 9

Getting my bath stuff I hurried to the lavatory. I rushed through my shower. Ten minutes flat. I massaged a vanilla sugar lotion into my still damp skin. My Luve Potion perfume soon followed. Hurrying over to my wardrobe I found a pair of lacy black thongs and pulled them on. Next came the matching corset. After that the petticoats followed. I started looking for the perfect dress. Finally, I pulled out a simple light sea - green dress edged with white lace at the sleeves and the sabrina neckline. I sat down at my vanity and braided the two front side sections back and secured them with a silver barrette. Then, came a full make up for the day. Slipping my feet into a pair of flats I grabbed my purse and a lace parasol. No one was down in the common room. So I continued on to the Great Hall. Sure enough there they were, Laurianna and Draco bickering as usual. Every now and then Draco's eyes would look up watching the doors. I went and joined them.

" I wish you didn't take so long, " Draco complained. I could feel somebody else's eyes on me as well. I turned around. Sure enough, Severus was staring at me as if he couldn't get enough. I shivered. His eyes were sweeping over my figure which brought a bright colour to my cheeks.

" But, it was worth the wait, sweetheart. " I piled a little of everything onto my plate and demolished it. I was reaching for seconds when Laurianna said,

"You seem to be hungry a lot lately, Bri."

We finished breakfast and joined the swarm of students waiting to go to Hogsmeade.

" Erin, baby, I'll see you later, "Draco said kissing me.

"All right. " Laurianna and I left for the costume shop. We waded through costume after costume. Then, I saw it. The perfect costume. The dress was made out of a light green and silver fabric that was edged with Irish lace which swooped down the low- cut scoop neckline and the insides of the fluttering light green chiffon cap sleeves. A delicate silver embroidered snake en - circled the empire waistline. The sun shone in, the light hitting it. The silver shimmered through the light green, making the fabric appear as if it came from a different realm. _I had to get it. _Laurianna was already back in the dressing rooms. I went back there with the gown as well. I slipped it on and it fit like a dream. _Perfect. I had to have it. _I stripped, putting it back on the hanger. Carrying it I went and looked over the accessories. That's when I saw it. The masque looked as it went with the gown that I had draped over my arm.

" May I help you, miss ? " A clerk asked.

" Yes, this one, please, " I said pointing to the masque I had fallen in luve with. The clerk pulled it out and handed it to me for closer inspection. _I was right. It was perfect. _"I'll take this and the gown, " I said handing over the items. I followed him to the register and paid for my purchases. I waited for Laurianna to pay for her costume then we walked over to The Quidditch Shoppe. _Where else would Draco be ? _


	10. Chapter 10

All too soon the sun made its way through the heavily draped windows and peeked in through the bed curtains. I groaned, rolling onto my tummy. An annoying beep sounded over and over again. I yanked the curtains open only to see Laurianna trying to swat at the bloody damn thing. Finally her hand connected with the button and the noise ended. I laid back down. _I really did not want to get out of bed. _Slowly, I dragged myself out of bed. Gathering what I would need I left for the shower room.

I turned off the water and muttered the drying spell. Then, I massaged my rose and vanilla body cream into my skin. Pulling my wrapper about me, I returned to the room. When I got back I could see Laurianna was in the water closet getting ready for the day. Putting the bath stuff away I went over to my dresser and pulled out a dark green satin corset edged with black lace and the matching thong. I slipped the knickers on and cinched the back of the corset tighter. Then, drew it around my waist, fastening it. The black lace tickled the delicate flesh of my chest, but, it pushed my bosom higher. I slid into my black satin robe to get ready. Sitting down at my vanity I took the towel off. The mahogany waterfall cascaded down around my back and shoulders. I muttered a spell drying it into soft curls. I ran a brush through the curls making them even looser and softer. Then, pulling the side sections back I braided them over the rest of my hair. I applied my usual porcelain foundation and set it with baby powder. Then, I went to work. On my lids I applied a light gold. A golden brown in the crease and my usual vanilla on the browbone. Then I used a silver liner on my lids. I finished my eyes with lots of black mascara. On my lips I used my usual peach. But, applied a peach - flavoured gloss sealant over them. Searching through the top drawer I pulled out silver snake head ear bobs and put them in. I stood up and padded over to the wardrobe. Looking through the dresses I finally decided on a long - sleeved, high necked, deep dark green dress. I pulled it out of the armoire and laid it on my bed. I got my petticoats out of my trunk and pulled them on. Sliding the satin robe off I slipped the dress over my head and buttoned up the bodice. Crossing back over to my vanity I pulled the drawer open again. I found the perfect necklace. A silver snake with emerald eyes entwined itself about a large pewter cross. I spritzed the same rose vanilla perfume on my throat, down my front, the back of my neck and on my wrists. I set the clear crystal bottle down and slid into matching kidskin slippers. I grabbed my black leather satchel and I was ready for the day.

" Lauri ! "

" What ? " She asked, poking her head out.

" Are you ready yet ? "

" Not yet. Just go on ahead without me. "

" All right, " I called leaving for the Great Hall. " I'm going to go find Draco. "

Entering the Great Hall I could see that there weren't that many people up yet. Reaching for the coffee I poured some into a cup and sipped. _Ahh. Better. _I finished waking up. It wasn't until my second cup that Draco came staggering in. I poured a cup and added a little sugar, a lot of cream. Yawning Draco slid into the seat next to me. I passed him the cup. Then, leaned over and gave him a slow kiss.

"Mmm, much better than coffee, " Draco commented, breaking the kiss. I just smiled at him. He draped an arm about my shoulders, drawing me closer.

Three cups of coffee and three cinnamon rolls later Professor Snape strode in. His eyes narrowed when they saw Draco's arm wrapped around me. _What the devil ? _Changing direction he approached the Slytherin House table.

" Miss Donavan ! " He snapped icily. " A word ! Now ! " His tone made me look up. My eyes connected with dark violent fiery pools. I had never seen the Potions Master this way before. _It could not be a good thing. _Draco just looked at me.

" Should I come with you ? " He asked.

" Not necessary, Mr. Malfoy, " Professor Snape barked. " Just, Miss Donavan. "

" It's all right. I promise, I'll be fine. See you in class ? " I rose from my seat Draco's light frosty blue eyes following me as I trailed the Potions Master out of the Great Hall.

" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT !?! " Professor Severus Snape roared.

" What did it look like ? " I countered. " I didn't want this match in the first place. Did it ever occur to anyone that I just might have a boyfriend ? "

" You better not ! "

" And if I still do ? "

" Then, you best end it. "

" And if I don't ? " My eyes narrowed.

" You **are my** fiancee. As such you shall conduct yourself as the proper Pureblood lady **that you are. **"

" You cannot stop me from seeing him if I wish it. " Fire flashed within my eyes.

" Oh, I can't ? " A brow arched.

" No, " I flung back. " **You can't ! **" He advanced on me until my back was pressed into the stones of the wall.

" You **will not **see him outside of the classroom. You **will not **touch him. And **you** **will not kiss him ever again. **Do **I** make myself clear ? "_ Who the hell did he think he was, God ? _" I await your answer, Erin. " Because of him anger filled my veins and storm clouds brewed within the sea - coloured depths of my eyes.

" **Are, you, through **? " I snapped, the words tinged with ice. His dark eyes narrowed at my tone. " You better be. I'm not the **one **who took advantage of a scared, **helpless eighteen year old girl**. **You **have** no **right telling me what to do. Last time I checked** you** **are** **not** **God** ! If **I wish** to see **my boyfriend I will do so ! If I** want to kiss **my boyfriend **I will do so ! If I want to kiss every man in this castle I will. **You, don't, own, me ! **And, **never will !!! **" I tried to get past him, but, a hand slammed into the wall behind me, blocking an escape.

" Hear me, and hear me well, Erin ! **You **are **my **fiancee and **I don't share !** And as the proper Pureblood lady you are **you** will **obey me. **"

" In your dreams, " I shot back. " The hell I will ! " Defiant blue - ringed green eyes gazed back up at him.

" You will or you shall be punished. "

" You shall never lay another hand on me again ! " I shouted up at him. " I obey no one ! " Professor Severus Snape had finally met his match when it came to fiery tempers. I was fiery lethal when provoked. I tried darting away on the other side. His other hand shot to the wall. I was trapped. Trapped between an angry Potions Master and a stone wall.

" **I DON'T SHARE !!! **" His lips swooped down, covering mine, effectively cutting off what I was about to say in response. His lips moved over mine as his tongue pushed its way past my now pliant lips intent on possession. He left no doubt in my mind that I was definitely all his. _Mmm. . . She tastes of cinnamon and peaches. What a combination ! No ! I cannot get distrac . . . _Crossed his mind the moment our lips touched. Jerking his lips away from mine roughly he stared down into my eyes, which were now dazed from his drugging possessive kiss. " **You belong to me ! **" He reminded me. That snapped me out of the blissed out state I was in.

" **I belong** to **no** one ! " I snapped back. " Get off me ! Please ? You're crushing me. "

" Fine ! " He snapped. He jerked himself off me. Whirling about the Potions Master stalked off, leaving me alone in the hall.

" What was that ? " Laurianna asked approaching me.

" Let's just say Professor Snape was not too thrilled with Draco's arm wrapped about me during breakfast, " I said wryly, watching his black robes as he dwindled out of sight. The bell sounded. " Guess we should get to class. Coming ? " The morning flew by. Lunch went by just as fast. I was trapped between Draco's hand on my thigh and Professor Severus Snape's hypnotic dark brown eyes. I couldn't wait to get out of there.

I sighed. Draco glanced over at me, concern in his eyes, as we took our usual seats. Professor Slughorn strode through the open door, calling for the class's attention.

" Erin, are you okay ?" Laurianna asked, whispering. I nodded, a sigh escaping again. Professor Slughorn announced the potion of the day as he flipped the board over revealing a long list of ingredients. Which were followed by the complicated steps to produce the potion.

" And I expect it done by the end of class, " Professor Slughorn finished. Everyone set to work, grumbling. Once all samples were on his desk he dismissed the class. _I was not looking forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Especially after this morning._ I sighed. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

" Erin, are you alright ? " Draco asked sliding an arm about my waist and pulling me into him.  
" What ? " I asked. " Draco, do you mind ? " I covered his hand with mine and tried to step out of his mini - embrace. Draco wasn't having it. He pulled me back into him.

" What is with you today ? " He snapped.

" I just want to be alone. "

" We can do that later, I promise. Just you and me, Erin. " His lips tried to claim mine. Again I moved away from him. I watched as his icy blue eyes turned frosty.

" You'll be sorry that you did that, " Draco threatened interrupting Professor Severus Snape as he was introducing the topic for the day. Professor Snape turned in anger, glaring at the two of us. _I was late, but, it was Draco's fault. He wouldn't leave me alone when I had asked for space. _The Potions Master's eyes trailed over the two of us at the same time the class turned, spotting Draco and I framed within the door. Jealousy burned within his dark eyes, but as quickly as it came it was masked with indifference. But, I looked up into those fiery depths and I knew he had seen what had happened.

Quickly, we found our seats. After Professor Snape issued a textbook reading complete with questions he wanted answered and turned in everyone set to work. Every now and then he found his dark gaze settling upon me. Then he would return to the task at hand, grading papers from yesterday.

" Mr. Longbottom ! " Professor Snape sighed, "It's about time. Class dismissed, " He called. I couldn't get out of there fast enough. _Pr__ofessor Snape's reaction had me curious. I didn't know that he would be that jealous of Draco. It made me wonder, though._ _Could he have feelings for me ? Just what was buried deep in his heart that he kept under lock and key ? _I sighed out loud.

" Are you okay, Erin ? " Laurianna asked.

" Just my stomach, " I said. " I'm going to skip the rest of dinner, Lauri. "

" But, you hardly touched your food, " She protested.

" I'm just not that hungry. How about I eat a big breakfast tomorrow to make up for it, hmm ? "

" Erin, baby, what's wrong ? You've been acting rather odd, now, you won't eat. Something's wrong. What is it ? You can tell me, " Draco butted in.

" Dammit ! I'm just not hungry. If you must know, Draco, my stomach is just a wee bit on the queasy side. That's the only thing wrong with me. Now, if you don't mind, I am taking my leave. I do not want to be disturbed. I am going to bed, " I exclaimed. Jumping up I turned and left the Great Hall. Little did I know that Professor Severus Snape had seen everything and watched me leave.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been almost a week since the trip to Hogsmeade. In two days it would be All Hallow's Eve. I hurried through lunch wanting some quiet time before potions class. The halls were pretty empty since everyone was still at lunch.

" Mind if I join you ? "Laurianna asked, finding me wandering through the halls.  
" Not at all. I could use the company, " I said.

" What is it, Erin ? Is something wrong ? " She asked.  
" Do you promise not to tell a soul ? " I asked.  
"You have me curious, now. You know I won't. What's going on ? " Laurianna said. I pulled her into a hug.

" You are the greatest, did you know that ? " I said, releasing her.  
" Now spill, what's going on ? " I took a deep breath.

" I did something really stupid, Lauri, " I confessed.

" What did you do this time, Erin ? " I nibbled my bottom lip. _I had to get this off my chest. I had to tell someone. _I sighed.

" I think I may be with child, " I said slowly. Her sapphire blue eyes widened in shock.

" Oh, Er, rin, "Laurianna sighed. " How, how late are you ? " I couldn't meet her eyes.

" A month late, " I confessed.

" A month !?! Does Draco know ? " A horrified look crossed my face. " I'll take that as a no. "

" Lauri, I have never let Draco get very far. He's lucky enough to have gotten to second base with me. "

" You mean it's ... " Colour stained Laurianna's cheeks. She couldn't imagine touching the potions master.

" I doubt that you really want to hear that, Lauri. " A horrified look crossed her face.

" Erin Aurora Donavan ! My lord ! When ? How ? **No**, I don't want to know how. " Laurianna's face was a bright red. " Does he even know ? " I shook my head. Slowly, my eyes met hers.

" I know. I never do anything little. When I make a mistake it's a big one, "I sighed.

" You have to tell him, " She said slowly.

" I realize that, Lauri. But, how do you tell someone that they are going to be a father ? " A look of utter horror covered Laurianna's face. Without turning around I just knew who had come upon us. _And I thought Draco finding out would be the worst. I couldn't do it. I could not face him, now. _I just took off running, tears rolling down my cheeks.

" Miss Clayton, " Professor Severus Snape stopped her in her tracks. " Just what were the two of you talking about ? Remember I do have ways of obtaining the truth. " Laurianna Clayton let out a sigh. _Should I tell him or not ? _

" I do not think it is my place to tell you, sir. " Professor Snape's eyes narrowed to slits. " Just how much did you hear ? " Laurianna wanted to know.

" Enough ! Is Erin pregnant, yes or no ? " Her eyes dropped to the floor.

" I can't tell you, sir, " She whispered.

" You may go, " Professor Severus Snape dismissed her. Laurianna couldn't get far enough away from the Potions Master. _My Lord, Erin pregnant ? Why didn't she say anything ? _Severus Snape stalked down the hallway in search of me.

Slamming the door shut he pulled me against him. Then, his lips were on mine. His tongue coaxed my lips apart. I gasped when a hand settled over a breast.

" Draco ! " I gasped. " What are you doing ? "

" What does it feel like ? " Draco Malfoy snapped. " Last time I checked we were going together. " His lips settled over mine again. I tried to relax in his arms. But, something wouldn't let me. That something was the reminder that flashed in my mind. _I was betrothed to Professor Severus Snape. I didn't know exactly what I felt for the man, but, I knew what I was doing with Draco was wrong. _This time I ended the kiss pulling away.

" What is wrong with you ? " He asked.

" Nothing, " I answered quickly.

" Really ? Then why don't you want to make out with me ? " He pouted.

" I'm sorry, Draco. I just have a lot on my mind. " I slipped out of his arms. He yanked me back into his embrace. His lips were just above mine as he whispered,

" Remember this. " His lips slowly settled back upon mine. His tongue teased my lips open, sliding inside. With all the pent up passion Draco Malfoy had inside he proceeded to kiss me. But, the fire that Severus sparked with just one kiss was not there. That's when I knew the truth. _That Draco and I were not meant to be. _Since I didn't pull away this time Draco took it as an invitation. He pulled me closer into him and started undoing the buttons that ran down my back. He peeled the sides open and slid the bodice down in between us. A hand slid up over my rib cage and cupped a breast. I gasped at the sensation of cool air against my skin. Draco mistook it for a sign of encouragement. His lips slid lower. Slowly he kissed his way down my neck. Then they closed over a rosy peak. I sucked a breath in through my teeth. I looked down at his blonde head. _We had never gone this far before. What happened ? _My fingers stroked through the moonlit paleness of his hair. His hands tightened about my waist possessively. His lips moved on to the other.

My breath caught in my throat. _Everything he was making me feel was pleasurable, but, I still felt like I should only experience them with Severus. _Draco moved his lips over my skin back up to my lips. Which he captured again. _If I was truly in luve with Draco, I wouldn't keep comparing everything he did to how Severus made me feel. _His hands pulled the dress off my body, leaving me clad in just my petticoats, thong, and corset. A knock sounded at the door. Draco growled in his throat, tearing his lips away from mine. Staring down into my eyes he said,

" I'll be right back. " Striding over to the door he yanked it open. " This better be good, " He sneered.

" Oh, it is, I assure you, " Professor Severus Snape sneered back.

" Sorry, sir. I was in the middle of something. " Professor Severus Snape pushed the door open wider and saw me and the state of dress I was in.

" So I see. Miss Donavan, put your clothes on. And come with me, " He ordered. My eyes widened at the sight of the potions master on the other side. " Now, Miss Donavan ! " Hastily I pulled my clothes on. Then ran from the room. I flew down the boys' stairs and out the common room.

" Erin, wait ! " Draco called. Professor Snape glared at the boy.

" It is after hours, Mr. Malfoy, so I suggest you stay in your room. I shall fetch Miss Donavan myself. "

" Can't I ... ? "

" No, Mr. Malfoy. You shall do as you are told. Prefect or not, I am telling you to stay here. " So saying Professor Severus Snape turned on his heel and descended the stairs to start the search for me.

I had been missing from Hogwarts all morning. When I arrived back, I was running late to Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
I burst through the door and several heads turned.

" MissDonavan, you are late, " Professor Snape snapped. I just gave him the slip of paper I held. I went and took a seat by Hermione Granger. I laid my head down on the desk, groaning. Professor Snape demanded everyone's attention back at the front,

" Can anyone tell me the difference between a ghost and inferi ? Anyone ? "

"An Inferius is an animated corpse, bewitched by Dark magic and commanded to do the bidding of the wizard who is controlling it. It is not alive in any sense, but is merely a puppet, mindlessly acting out the instructions that it is given. Ghosts, are wizards or witches who elect to leave an imprint of themselves upon the earth, to walk palely where their living selves once trod. Furthermore, they are technically a living being, while inferi are nothing but, puppets controlled by a master. A ghost can think for itself and make choices. An inferius cannot, " Hermione piped up.

" Are you okay, Erin ? " Laurianna asked across Hermione, concerned. I sat back up and handed her a piece of paper from the doctor that I had been to.

"Doctor's appointment," I said quietly.

" Look at the piece of paper, " I whispered. Hermione looked down at the slip of paper I had her pass to Laurianna.

" Erin, this is a prescription for prenatal vitamins, " She whispered. She got louder, " Does that mean ... ? "

" Yes, " I hissed as Professor Snape turned and came over to us.

" Does he kno ... ? " Her voice trailed off.

" Let me guess, he's behind me, isn't he ? " I asked. Laurianna nodded as the man in question asked,

" Just what is so fascinating that you three ladies have to disrupt my class ? " _There was a loaded question. One that I really didn't want to answer. _

" Umm, " I looked over at Hermione. Hermione looked at Laurianna. She just looked back at me.

" I'm waiting. Miss Donavan ? Miss Granger ? Miss Clayton ? " Hurriedly, I snatched the note away from Hermione before Professor Snape could lay eyes on it. " Well ? " We all just looked at each other.

"Desist in making any further interruptions in my class. Ten points from Gryffindor as well as Slytherin. " He turned and went back to the front of the class. Laurianna glanced at Professor Snape then back at me a whisper of a smile upon her pale pink lips. I laid my head in my hands. I could feel someone watching me. Looking up I caught Professor Snape's eye. He just looked at me, the concern evident within the deep dark brown depths. I looked back down.

_How was I going to tell Draco about the baby ? Let alone who I was really engaged to ? _  
I slowly set about to work on the assignment. Hermione patted me on the shoulder in parting as the class let out. Which left me behind alone with Professor Snape. I sighed.

" Just where were you all day long ? " He demanded, an unusual amount of concern was evident in Professor Snape's voice.

" I'm done with the assignment. " I held up my parchment.

Very well, then, " he said, it almost sounded like a sigh, taking it back to the front of the room. Quickly I stuffed everything in my satchel and fled the room.

I didn't appear until dinner. I sat in my usual spot between Draco and Laurianna.

" What is with you, Erin ? " Draco asked.

" Nothing, " I snapped.

" You are going with me to the Ball, right ? "

" What do you think ?! "

" I think it's that time of the month. Why are you acting like a bitch ? "

" Oh, excuse me, Lord Ferret ! You never really asked me, did you ? You just assumed, like you always do. "

" We are together, remember Erin ? "

" Like you will never let me forget that fact, " I snapped back. Tears were starting to form in my eyes. " Yes, we **are** still going to the Ball. Happy ? " I rose to my feet. " Lauri, I'll see you back in the room. I'm no longer hungry. " I turned, storming off to the dungeons. Deep dark brown eyes watched my retreat.


	12. Chapter 12

Slowly I made my down to the dungeons and the comfort it imparted wrapped itself around me. _I wished that I could tell Severus face to face exactly why I had gone to the doctor._ _That he was going to be a daddy. _I nearly walked right into a stone wall. Strong arms encircled my waist pulling me away from the stones before I crashed into them.

" Really, Miss Donavan, you should pay more attention to where you are walking. " My heart stopped a minute, then, began pounding wildly. The last person I expected, Professor Severus Snape.

" Sorry, sir. Thank you. I just, just have a lot on my mind at the moment. " He fought the smile that emerged.

" Oh ? Anything that you wish to talk about ? "

" No. " An eyebrow arched. " No, sir. "

" Are you sure ? "

" Sure that I don't want to talk about it, yes, " I snapped.

" Don't take that tone with me, Miss Donavan. "

" Miss Donavan, is it ? " My eyes were starting to ice over in anger. " If I wanted to talk about what was wrong I would let you know. "

"I knew something was wrong. Now, what is it ? " I glared up at him.

" I **said**, I don't want to talk about it. There is nothing wrong. " _This was getting us no where. _I turned to leave before he could see the tears beginning to form in my eyes. " Where do you think you are going ? "  
"I was heading to my room to lay down," I snapped.

" No, you are not. We are not through here. "

" I am. Now, I really am tired. " I turned on my heel, but, was spun back around into the wall. I gasped from the impact. Professor Snape's lips met mine. His arms tightened around my waist pulling me into him. His lips devoured mine as his tongue slid in. I trembled within his arms, returning the kiss with equal passion. I pressed myself against him and was rewarded with the feel of his need and desire pressing insistently into my belly. A dampness grew between my legs. The ache in between them was becoming unbearable. His hands went lower. They began tugging my skirt up until it was bunched around my waist. His fingers ran over the satiny triangle of my black satin thong. Slowly they slipped under the black satin grazing my mound of dark curls, in search of the seat of my passion. Without warning his middle finger plunged deep inside me. A moan escaped from between my lips. He swallowed the sound. He opened his eyes seeing the want, the desire evident within mine. He could feel my breath quicken as his other hand moved inside me.

" Se, ev, er, us, " I moaned. The pure danger of being caught in this vicarious, albeit, delicious position served only to heighten the intense arousal that we were both feeling. His eyes raked over my form. I could see raw naked desire raging within his dark eyes. His lips closed over mine again. Slowly he slid his fingers out and trailed his hands over my curves, coming to settle over the curve of my hips. My fingers threaded through the silky strands of his raven black hair. Impatiently, he shoved the black satin thong down and off my legs. He slipped the pair into a cavernous pocket. He moved his lips lower. My breath caught in my throat. _He wasn't, was he ?_ His tongue against my skin left a burning trail where ever it touched. His hands went to his pants. Impatiently he jerked the buttons open. His length sprang free hitting my still clothed belly. He grabbed my hips, positioning me to receive him. I wrapped my legs around him instinctively. I stared up at him, a question within the depths. He thrust inside me, filling me completely, stretching me even more. Fire raged throughout my entire body, consuming me. His hips set a demanding pace as he thrust into me. The stones against my back were cold even through the couple of layers I had on. His lips ravaged my neck as pressure built up inside me. Squeezing my muscles around his thrusting cock I pressed up into him as my climax ripped right through me, one fiery tsunami after another. Mine seemed to trigger his. He poured his essence into my thoroughly ravished body. We collapsed against the stone wall of the dungeon, the Potions Master panting in my ear. Slowly, gingerly, my legs slid back to the floor. My eyes found his.

" That gives me every right to know what is wrong, Erin. " I just stared up at him. Tears started to form within my green blue eyes. I tore myself out of his arms and ran to the common room entrance. I sobbed out the password and continued onto my room. I fell upon my bed. Drawing the drapes I sobbed myself to sleep. 


	13. Chapter 13

Outside the sky began to fill with storm clouds. Thunder rumbled as lightening flashed. The sound diverted my attention. Looking out the window, I watched as the clouds burst open, rain falling down. For a few moments I watched the storm. Then turned towards my costume draped bed. On it lay my costume and masque for the dance. The dress I had found was made of a light green and silver fabric. When light hit it just right the silver shimmered through the light green. Delicate silver thread edged the Irish lace that embellished the low- cut scoop neckline and the fluttering light green chiffon cap sleeves. A delicate silver embroidered snake en - circled the empire waistline, its head would rest right in between my breasts. The masque seemed as if it were made with the gown in mind. A delicate silver braided snake slithered around the soft green chiffon background. Its head, emerald eyes glittering, came to rest above my eyes, poised ready to strike. The eyes of the masque were outlined in the same delicate silver thread as that of the snake on the gown. Silver chiffon ribbons floated down from the Slytherinesque creation.

Going to sit at my vanity I started on my toilette for the dance. I had just finished working a deep vanilla - scented cream into my pale skin and wore an emerald satin corset and matching thong beneath my vanilla satin dressing robe. Taking off the forest green towel an auburn waterfall made dark from my shower fell down my back and shoulders. Muttering a spell I dried it into soft curls. I pulled an auburn curl back off my face twisting the piece and pinned it up with an emerald and silver hair pin. I continued this way until the curls on top were artfully pinned back. The rest I left loose. The emeralds looked even greener set amidst the fire of my hair. I could just imagine how they would look downstairs in all the candlelight that I was sure would be there. Applying a porcelain foundation I used a heavy hand with the baby powder afterwards. My skin looked positively white. I pulled a curl loose on either side of my face to frame my eyes. On my eyes I used a soft green on my lids, a bright emerald in the crease, and a real light sheer baby mint on the brow bone. I used a dark silver to line my eyes, then curled my lashes. Lots of black mascara finished my eyes. On my lips I used a light rose and set it with a sheer light silver sealant so the colour would shimmer all night. Rising I approached my bed. I grabbed my wand. Muttering,

" Engarmentum, " The gown appeared over my lingerie. I went back over to my vanity and stood before the mirror gazing at my reflection. An ethereal image greeted my eyes. The pale green dress shimmered softly, a hint of silver appearing. Tying the masque about my eyes an enchanted snake princess stared back at me. I adjusted the curls at my temples to fall over the masque. It looked like it was missing something. Pointing my wand at the floor in front of me I said,

" Serpensortia. " A snake, just like the silver one on my dress, appeared. I picked it up and draped it about my shoulders. It wound its tail about an arm and it's head about the other. Finally, I was ready.

" Lauri ? " I called. In answer she stepped out of the loo, resplendent as Queen Guenevere. " You look terrific, " I said.

" Who, a ! Draco will luve that dress. So will Professor Snape. I take it you're ready ? " I nodded, following Laurianna out of the room. She went down the stairs first. Her date, Blaise Zabini watched her every move. She stopped before him. Blaise handed her a rose. She giggled. I followed. A long silence followed me down.

" Damn, Erin, is that you ? " Draco exclaimed, approaching me, eyes roaming up and down. His eyes widened when they saw the snake. " Baby, you look good. " I giggled nervously. " Shall we ? " He offered me his arm and we departed for the ball.

The long tables in the great hall had been replaced by several small round ones. Groups of students huddled around them. A band was playing music, but the floor was empty. The head table lined the front of the room, filled with professors. Professor Dumbledore stood up,

" Welcome to the Halloween Masquerade ball ! I'm glad to see everyone had fun choosing his or her costumes for the night. There will be a contest for Masquerade King and Queen, which the teachers shall determine the winners. The winners will be announced just before midnight. " And the ball began. Slowly couples made their way to the dance floor.

" Erin ? " Draco asked reaching for my arm. I allowed him to pull me onto the floor.

" Said I wouldn't cry  
The day you say goodbye  
It's not like I'll never see you again  
I guess the things you need  
You just can't get from me  
But you still can reach out to me now and then

My head is spinning round  
All my defenses down  
I have held the world in my hands  
But I can't keep you from slipping away, " Draco spun me away, my skirt belling out. Then, twirled me back into him. His hands pressed me close. From the staff table Professor Severus Snape watched. The vein in his forehead throbbed. But, other than that his face was a mask of complacency.

" No strength can stop you now  
Will someone show me how  
How to live it over again

'cause I can't keep you from slipping away." I dared to look into Draco's eyes. I could see that he truly cared for me. I could feel tears pricking the corners of my own. _I didn't want to hurt him. But, I knew I would. _

" Oh, I can't keep you

from slipping away,  
Oh, Slipping away. " The last notes ended. We were left looking in each other's eyes. _I knew it was inevitable. I had to break it off with him. _

" There you are, Drakie, " Pansy said coming up behind me. " Dance with me ? " Draco looked at me.

" He's all your's, Pansy, " I said. Pansy tugged him towards another part of the dance floor. The lights went out, leaving the room in complete darkness. Out of nowhere a hand covered mine, yanking me back into a strong, solid chest. The mystery man twirled me in his arms so that my breasts were crushed by that very masculine chest. My bosom was heaving, my breath coming out in pants. _But, was it from nerves or this strange excitement that seemed to course through my veins ? _Music softly began to fill the air.

"Slowly desire fills the room,  
Slowly, I feel my soul consumed,  
I'm losing myself in you . . .  
Sweetly like a lovers' dance begins,   
Gently my fingers brush your skin,  
Now I've found myself in you . . . " His hips began to move against mine as he moved me about the dance floor. His hands traced over my sides. I could hear the hissing of the snake and his uneven breaths in my ear. His lips brushed my temple.

" You're the sun, my universe, my ever shining star,  
I was born to live and die right here in your arms,  
I want you to need me, to know you completely, " His hands settled right above my arse. " There is only one way I'll make love to you, " He bent me backwards, dipping me. Bringing me back up against him, he moved against me suggestively.

" Slowly... " I could feel his body's response to the erotic dance that he had instigated. " Don't let this moment end,  
Touch me like we'll never touch again, I live for this time with you, oh,   
You're the sun, my universe, my ever shining star,  
I was born to live and die right here in your arms,  
I want you to need me, to know you completely,  
There is only one way I'll make love to you, Slowly...  
Heartbeat to heartbeat the night has begun, Piece by piece, baby, I come undone... " I knew what the singer meant, for I was starting to feel the same way and I didn't even know who I was dancing with. Those large hands traveled lightly up my rib cage. I shivered in response.

" Tonight there's only one way I'll make love to you, slowly . . . Oh oh   
(You're the sun, my universe, my ever shining star), shining star,  
(I was born to live) I was born to love you,  
(And die right here in your arms),  
I want you to need me, to know me completely , " Those hands encircled my waist again. I trembled within the embrace, holding my breath. Slowly, he bent me backwards, swinging me above the floor. " There is only one way I'll make love to you, " He brought me back up against him. His breath tickled my ear. Then with the singer he whispered in my ear, " Slowly . . . " I about leapt in his arms. _It was Severus ! I never knew that he was this sensually erotic. Or could dance like that. _His lips traced the shell of my ear. Then, the curve of my neck. Finally, they settled over mine. I went up in flames. He nibbled on my bottom lip. I moaned and his tongue slipped inside. That's when the lights came back on. For everyone to see Professor Severus Snape snogging me in the middle of the dance floor. I blushed and pulled my lips away.

Screams could be heard about the dance floor. Some happy and excited, others horrified. A few feet away Ronald Weasley, his face ashen, stared at Professor McGonagall in horror. Her lips were twitching as if the Transfiguration professor was trying to hold back laughter.

" How dare you touch me, you, you filthy mudblood ! " I could hear Draco call out. The sound of flesh meeting flesh could be heard as Hermione slapped him in retaliation. A chuckle escaped from Severus's throat. Which drew my attention back to him.

Slowly the excitement began winding down. Teachers went back to their seats or found an appropriate partner. Minerva McGonagall went and joined the headmaster. Professor Dumbledore guided her onto the floor for a dance. I smiled at the sight.

Professor Severus Snape placed his arms about my waist pulling me close until my breasts were crushed against his hard chest. I could feel his heart beating in rhythm with mine. A warmth settled throughout my body as a waltz began.

My eyes flew to his. His eyes caught mine and I was lost. Lost within those dark mysterious pools and lost in the music.

I could see something in his dark eyes. His eyes lowered to my lips.

As the last note played, we pulled away slightly, the spell broken. Professor Snape looked deep into my green - blue eyes. His head lowered and the next thing I knew the Potions Master was kissing me in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by students and teachers. His lips never leaving mine Professor Severus Snape swept me up into his arms. Turning, he strode out of the Great Hall.

He didn't stop until we were in Slytherin House. Once we were in the hallway that his room shared with guest chambers he slid me down the length of him. The moment my feet touched the floor he slammed me up against a door, his mouth hungry upon mine. His mouth ravaged mine. I moaned underneath the assault. Immediately his lips gentled. His hands traced over my curves. In answer my hands went to the buttons of his shirt. His hands slid over mine, stilling them. The kiss ended. I looked up into his dark brown eyes, a question within the depths. Undoing the wards upon his door he led me into his room. Looking at the wooden door he made it slam shut. Then, he gazed down at me, hunger evident within the dark depths.

" Why did you dance with him ? " Severus Snape demanded.

" I . . . "

" I told you not to see him ever again. Did I not ? " Anger flashed within my eyes, starting to replace the burning desire that was there. " Yet, you did it anyway ? Why ? " I turned my back on the annoying Potions Master. I did **not** want him to see the tears that he had brought to them. " I asked you a question, Miss Donavan. Well ? "

" Wou, Would you believe me if I tell you the truth ? " I asked quietly. He waited. " Draco assumed I was going with him since we are together. " Deep dark brown eyes deepened in anger at that. " Since I didn't tell him no he again assumed that we were going together as a couple. "

" What have I told you about that ? I . . . "

" I remember. You don't share. " I still had my back to him, tears were running down my cheeks. " I let him have one dance. Just one dance. After the dance Pansy came over and collected him. Which I was fine with. " My voice caught on the last word.

" Are you crying ? " I remained where I was. " Well, " He stalked over to me. " Dammit ! Are you crying ? " He yanked me around revealing the tears raining down my cheeks.

" What is going on with you ? " The Potions Master demanded hotly.

" I, I'm, I'm in luve with you, " I sobbed, burying my face in his chest. He stared down at me incredulously. _Did she just say what I think she just said ? Erin, Erin Donavan, is in luve with me ? Then, why is she crying ? _Realizing I was in his arms I pulled myself away. I walked towards the bed. I saw something red glint in the candle and fire light. I turned to see what it was. There on a night stand lay a vial of ruby red binding potion.

"What will it take ? What will it take to prove that I do not luve Draco Malfoy ? That I have fallen in luve with you, instead ? " I asked. The crystal vial sat there, the ruby red contents sparkling.  
"You don't need to prove anything. Remember, we are to be wed ? "

" You think I have forgotten that ? " I snapped. " What if I want more than just a betrothal, a marriage ? What if, what if I want your heart, your soul ? " His eyes widened at that.  
" You don't know what you are saying. "

" Are you implying that I don't know what I want ? " I demanded. " That just because I am an eighteen-year-old girl that I do not know what I want, what I desire, what I long for ? " He stared back at me, incredulously.

" Just what is it you think you want ? " He sneered.

" You, " I said simply. " I thought I wanted Draco Malfoy. I was wrong. Dead wrong. It isn't luve that I feel for him. I don't know what it is. " I confessed. I reached for the crystal vial. He drew in a deep breath. Only to have it caught there, stuck in his throat, gasping for a way out. The ruby red potion glittered from its new home, a captive,held tightly within the grasp of my hand.

" Erin, " Severus breathed. Silently, my green - blue gaze held his deep dark brown eyes captive. He knew that there was no escape from the burning seas. Slowly the cork was pulled out.

"How long has this been sitting ? And will it last long enough ? Long enough for you to understand that I know exactly what I feel for you ? That it isn't desire that you think I'm confusing ? That maybe I finally realize that you are **the one** ? " I implored. He watched in horror as the crystal vial was raised to my lips. Slowly, the ruby liquid began to spill down my throat. I drank until the last drop of the ruby red potion was gone. The glass crystal vial lay empty in my hand. Without warning a growl issued from Severus's throat as his hand knocked the glass tube out of my hand. The glass shattered hitting the floor. Crystal shards sprinkled down about my bare feet. My eyes flew to the mess between us, separating us. Then, they flitted up to his dark eyes that glinted dangerously.

" Do you have any idea as to what you have just done ?! " He cried. " **That** was a dark potion. Just as Polujuice is. Do you realize **exactly** what **you have done **? " He just stared at me. That vein throbbing at his temple.

" Get out ! "

" And if I said, no ? " My sea - coloured eyes started to ice. _I could be just as stubborn and moody as he. Especially, now that his babe was growing in my belly. _

" You **will** regret it ! " He hissed. Then, without warning his lips swooped down. They ground against mine, pushing my lips into my teeth. I whimpered. The shards of glass forgotten I bridged the gap between us. The crystal shards cut into my feet, lodging themselves within the skin. I gasped against his mouth in pain. He pulled away slightly, a look upon his face. Then, his eyes fell to my feet. Comprehension dawned upon his face. Quickly he swept me up into his arms and settled us down upon his sumptuous bed. " Careful, " He murmured picking a foot up to examine it. " Foolish girl, you should have watched where you stepped. "

" Oh,** now** it's** my** fault for **you** dropping something ? Last time I checked **you** knocked the vial out of **my** hand. Then thoroughly distracted me, " I accused. I felt the sting of tears attacking my eyes yet again. I jumped up out of his arms, off his lap. I ran through the lavatory doors into my chamber. Grabbing my wand I spelled the doors closed, locked, and charmed.

He watched as I leapt out of his arms, tears within the icy seas of my eyes again. _Why ? Why did she do it ? And why do I have the knack for not doing anything right ? _He sighed. With a flick of his wand and an

' evanesco ' the glass vanished. He flung himself back upon the bed and stared up at the velvet draped ceiling of the canopy. _Now what ? What do I do now ? _


	14. Chapter 14

It had been two weeks since the All Hallow's Eve ball. All conversation halted as the door swung open, then, slammed shut behind Professor Slughorn.

"Take your seats. " Upon reaching the front of the room, he flipped the board over to reveal a long list of ingredients, followed by a complicated procedure. " This is a binding potion." His eyes fell on a few choice students. " I feel that this class needs a bit of a challenge." Again his eyes scanned the class, stopping briefly on the same few students.  
"Keep in mind, if I catch one of you trying to sneak any of this potion out, the individual will be facing detention for the rest of his or her academic year and will be telling Professor Dumbledore the reason why they felt the need to procure it." He sank down into the chair behind his desk, surveying the class. Watching each student in turn, carefully, his eyes swept the room.

Half-way through class several explosions erupted, indicating failed potions. BOOM ! Smoke wafted up from a cauldron in the third row. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley both groaned as they watched their work go up in smoke.  
The only cauldrons that remained untouched and intact were Hermione's, Laurianna's, Draco's, and mine. One by one we took our samples up to Professor Slughorn. Hermione and Draco exchanged scathing glances then returned to their seats. I paused for a moment.

"Yes, Miss Donavan, is there something I can do for you ? " Professor Slughorn

asked.  
"Sorry, sir, but I was wondering." I hesitated, not knowing if I should let this man know just how familiar I was with this particular potion.  
"Yes?" He asked.  
"Why the final ingredient was left out, sir ? These potions are worthless." A smile appeared on the professor's face.

"Very good, Miss Donavan." He continued, "So, Miss Donavan, could you tell me what the missing ingredient is ? "  
" The binding material. A piece of the person making the potion. A hair, a fingernail, whatnot. Something that would have their essence." I paused, nervous. "Which will bind the drinker of the potion to the one that created it."  
" Well done, Miss Donavan. I didn't know that you knew so much about potions, " He beamed, holding up a vial, containing ruby red liquid. "You can see the difference an ingredient makes."  
He stood up, immediately gaining the attention of the class. " Twenty points to Slytherin." He said, a pleased look on his face. "For Miss Donavan being able to point out the deliberate flaw in this afternoon's potion." Professor Slughorn paused, "Class dismissed." The shuffling of students hurrying to leave the potions room could be heard. I retrieved my stuff from my desk, tucking it into my satchel. I hoisted it onto my shoulder and stole a glance back towards the potion- filled vial. Sighing I left as well.

I had just came back from dinner and had just gotten to the room that I shared with Laurianna when a hand settled around my wrist as I turned the door handle. I was yanked into a solid muscular chest. He shoved me through the door roughly. Draco Malfoy demanded,

" You're coming with me." He began to twist my wrist about. I just stared up at him, wordlessly. _I never knew he could be this cruel. _Tears stung my eyes as a stabbing pain shot up to my elbow. I did as he bade and he eased the pressure on my wrist. A cruel smile settled upon his lips, lips that had once kissed me with such passion.

" The Dark Lord wishes to see you, Erin. " He yanked on my wrist again. Tears started to leak out of my eyes.

" Draco, please, " I whimpered. Something glinted within the light blue depths. " Please, " I implored, " You're hurting me. "

" Oh, and you didn't hurt me ? I saw you. I saw you with him at the dance. I saw everything, " Draco snarled back. He pulled me down the stairs back to the common room. " Shut up ! It's time to go. " He dragged me towards the fireplace. With his other hand he grabbed the ash off the mantel. He pulled me into the small space beside him. Dropping the flue powder he exclaimed,

" Riddle Manor ! "

_What the hell was going on ? _He wondered. Severus Snape watched in horror as I was brought before the group of Deatheaters. Dressed in a black wedding gown my head was bowed hiding the tears that fell from my eyes. _I couldn't believe that Draco did this ! So why did I still luve him ? _The Dark Lord, Tom Riddle, watched my bowed head, a wicked smile playing over his white papery face.

" This is to be my new bride, " He started. " Every king needs a queen. Who better than one of the oldest Pureblood families to bestow such a luvely gift upon me ? She shall reign throughout all eternity with me, by my side. " His grip about my wrist tightened. I had to blink back the tears that threatened to fall. _Of all the times I didn't have my wand with me ! How the hell was I going to get out of this mess ? _

" Her beauty rivals that of the sun. She shall make a proper and befitting Dark Lady. And when I take her on our wedding night I shall need someone to collect the virgin's blood. ' Pure' blood for the darkest magick. " He laughed. " Severus ! " He called. Rising to his feet the Potions Master schooled his face into a mask of complacency. _Here's my chance. My one and only chance. _

" Yes, my lord, " Severus Snape responded.

" Take the Donavan girl back to my Estate. Bella is there. She will know what to do with her. "

" Yes, my lord. " Inwardly, he smiled. _I should be able to secret her away before anyone notices. _Striding forth he came and grabbed hold of my wrist. My green blue eyes caught his. Those deep dark brown eyes burned into me. Lord Voldemort released his hold on my wrist. I could feel my pulse pounding as the blood rushed back through the veins contained there. I moved my wrist bound by Severus's hand. His hold was nothing like the Dark Idiot's. Dutifully I followed the Potions Master away from Lord Delusional and his lunatic followers.

" When I tell you to I want you to slip your hand free and run. " I just looked at him. " Do as I say, " He hissed. I just nodded. I followed him further away from the group. " Now. " He stayed behind buying me a couple minutes. After five minutes he caught up to me easily.

" Cloaking charm, use it now, " He whispered. Complying, I muttered the charm. His tone softened. " Keep the charm on and keep going. When you get far enough away and can't see their fire or the smoke from it apparate back to my chambers. I shall be there shortly. " I turned to go. " One more thing, " The Potions Master said.

" What ? " I asked, turning back around. His arms slid around my waist, pulling me close. His head lowered.

" This, " He said, a hair's-breadth away from my lips. Then his lips settled over mine. Fire burned throughout my body at the touch. His tongue pushed past wanting, needing, the taste. Then, he pulled away breaking the kiss. " Now,

go, " He said with a slight caressing pat on my arse. I ran until I couldn't anymore. Looking around all I saw was darkness. Envisioning his chambers I exclaimed,

" Professor Severus Snape's chambers at Hogwarts ! "

Once I was gone Severus Snape apparated to Riddle Manor.

" Bella ! " He called. Belladonna Lestrange came hurrying down the stairs at the sound of his voice.

" Oh, Severus ! " She exclaimed throwing herself into his arms. " I missed you. " His arms encircled her waist. For a moment he held the female deatheater close before setting her away from him.

" You are married, remember ? " He reminded her. A pout crossed her lips.

" That didn't stop us before. " Severus Snape just looked down at the woman.

" That was the past. I was young, foolish, and stupid. Now, it's over. "

" Where's the girl ? " Bella asked.

" Gone, " He said simply.

" He shall be livid, " The deatheater predicted.

" She managed to get away from me, " He sighed. " If the Dark Lord asks I have gone looking for the chit. I shall not rest until I find her. No one gets away from me and lives. I won't be back until I do. " So saying Severus Snape strode out of the Riddle Estate and away from the edifice. Then he apparated back to his chambers.

" I thought I'd find you in tears, " He said, an eyebrow raising. I sat in front of the roaring fire enveloped by his black velvet robe. My hair was still wet from the hot shower I had taken in the vain hopes that I could scrub the Maniac's touch off my skin. I held a highball that was once full of fine Irish fire whiskey. Looking down, I saw that it was half full.

" What good would tears do ? " I asked. " My father has disowned me, Draco doesn't, " My voice caught on the word, " luve me, The only thing left is what's between us. " Slowly as I spoke tears began to fill my eyes. He just stood there, not sure what to do. I brought the crystal glass to my lips and sipped. It steadied me for the moment.

" I fear, even if I take a million showers, that I will not be able to scrub away the awful feel of his touch. That maniacal overlord touched me, " I ended, my voice a whisper. A frown crossed the Potions Master's face.

" What do you mean he touched you ? Clarify. "

" What do you think I mean ? " I practically shouted. " He, he . . . " I couldn't bring myself to say it. Flashes of that evil excuse of a human putting those scratchy lips upon mine filled my head.

" Just what did he do, Erin ? " Severus asked approaching me. I shook my head. I couldn't bring myself to say all that that thing had done. Severus stared down at my bowed head. Stiffly, he pulled me to my feet. Then, drew me against him. I melted into his hard chest. He just looked down at me. _What ever he did to her Lord Voldemort is going to pay for it. No one hurts Erin Donavan and lives. _He settled into the high-backed velvet chair that I had been occupying, me still in his arms.

" I'm no good at this, " He finally admitted.

" At what ? " I asked, my cheek against the black cloth that covered his chest still.

" This intimacy. I'm not used to the role of protector. "

" Oh, yes, I'm sure that you're more secure as the big bad wolf, " I said drily.

" Excuse me !? " He exclaimed, staring down at me. _Strangely it felt right. Having her in my arms with her head against my heart. _

" Okay, " I said looking up, " The big bad Potions Master ? " A smile twitched at his lips.

" I thought you needed comfort ? "

" I do and you are. I'm not like most girls. Do you mind if I stay the night ? " I asked, finally looking into those fiery dark eyes.

" Actually, " Severus admitted, " I would like that very much. " He drew me against him and stood up. Carrying me over he laid me down on his opulent bed. Then he shed the black robes that labeled him a deatheater. His clothes soon followed. He joined me on the bed. Slowly, he pulled on the belt, undoing the robe. It, too, joined the pile of clothes on the floor. His lips covered mine as the lights went out with a snap of his fingers.


	15. Chapter 15

" Don't forget classes, " Severus reminded me.

" Yes, Daddy, " I teased as he opened the door. " I promise I won't forget classes on Monday. "

" And today ? " Professor Snape inquired.

" It's Friday, " I pointed out. " And classes are over. "

" If you require assistance with anything, I shall be in my office, Erin. " I couldn't help it.

" Yes, dear, " I replied, smiling. He turned, framed within the door way looking at me. " Wha, at ? " He didn't say anything, then, left closing the door behind him. Once I was alone, I spelled and charmed the door. Then, added a silencing charm as an after thought. Where he couldn't hear me I created a password that I would remember, Sev's girl. Looking about the room I sighed. _I certainly had a task ahead of me. _Waving my wand I cleared the entire room of any and all decorations. I started with the walls. Using a scouring charm I cleaned the stones free of all debris. In the corners I added unicorn friezes. Stone unicorns reared up protecting the corners. One wall was trans - formed into massive bookcases. My books and supplies flew onto the shelves. By the water closet door an ornately gothic creamy vanilla scroll worked mirror appeared. Underneath it a vanity similar in style lay. The closet grew in size with a wave of my wand to a huge walk - in. The fireplace grew as well. It became taller and wider. A creamy vanilla screen of wrought iron scroll work kept the flames at bay. I flanked the sides with unicorn sentinels, close in resemblance to the ones that now graced the corners. A plush deep pile black carpet spread about the room. Directly across from the fireplace I laid the bed. A massive mahogany canopy bed appeared. I draped the corners with sumptuous deep dark green velvet tied back with strips of creamy vanilla Irish lace. The same vanilla lace panels draped the entire bed. Dark green velvet draped across the open beams. I made it up with vanilla satin sheets and a deep dark green velvet counter pane Creamy vanilla Irish lace skirted the bed. All in all utterly Slytherinly feminine. Between the bed and the door was enough space for my passion, music. I conjured a beautiful ebony upright piano with ivory keys and a scroll worked piano bench with a Baccarola red velvet top. The ceiling I enchanted, making it look like the night sky on a clear moonlit night. The wardrobe was a massive mahogany piece as was the dresser. Magickally my clothes appeared in all the right places.

Glancing up at the clock that I had hung above the piano I saw that it was just about time for dinner. I laid my wand down atop the piano. Then went and slipped into shoes. Finally, I made my way up to the Great Hall.

I avoided sitting with Draco. I sat with Laurianna and Blaise instead.

" So, what happened to you and Draco ? " Blaise wanted to know. I just stared down at my plate.

" We just wanted two very different things, " I finally said. Looking up Laurianna's blue eyes met mine. " I'll see you later. " Taking my leave I fled back down to the dungeons away from a certain pair of icy blue eyes.

Later that night I slipped outside. I wound up in the top levels of the castle. I wasn't even sure what time it was anymore, for it was dark. Standing in the tower, I looked out over the land, my heart aching. Shadows had overtaken most of grounds making it impossible to tell just what was what. The moon shone down tracing over the ripples on the lake with its silvery light. The stars blanketed the sky. _This would be romantic if only he was here. _A figure approached behind me.  
" There you are. Why do you persist in being difficult to find ? " Draco Malfoy asked coming up behind me and wrapping his arms about me. I stiffened within his embrace. _Did he think I had forgotten the other night ? That he had hurt me, making me go with him ? That he had just handed me over to the Oh So Scaly One ? _  
" Oh ? "

" Erin, " He whispered.  
" What ? " I whispered back, a sob escaping my throat. _He had hurt me. Hurt my arm and my heart. Not to mention putting my unborn child at such a high risk._  
" Why are you crying ? " My teeth caught my bottom lip._ I knew what he wanted. Me. But, he couldn't have me. I had luved him, then, he betrayed that luve. I didn't want to have to deal with him now. I wished that it was Professor Severus Snape that had come after me. Then, I wouldn't be going through all this pain and upheaval I was going through. And maybe, just maybe, I could hate him. _We stayed that way in silence, I wrapped within his arms as we watched the night. After awhile one of us sighed. He turned me in his arms so that he could see my eyes.

" Erin, " He said. " I am afraid I am going to lose you. Tell me it's not true. "

" Draco, " I said softly. He reached for me as his lips lowered claiming mine. I gave in, letting him take what he wanted. _I didn't want to fight him. _Ending the kiss, he looked down into my glistening eyes.

" I'm sorry, " I whispered.

" Why ? " He demanded. I looked away. I couldn't bear to gaze into those icy blue eyes anymore. " Are you not going to tell me ? I luve you. "

" I'm sorry, " I repeated. His eyes hardened into ice.

" Come, " He said. " It's time to go back inside. " I allowed him to lead me away from the tower and back down to the bowels of the castle.

In the common room Draco and I went our separate ways. But, instead of heading up the staircase I went on to the door that separated guest chambers and the potions Master's chambers from the common room. Little did I know that Draco watched my every move. The guest chambers were now mine. Professor Severus Snape wanted me close at hand since I was his fiancé. _But, I still hadn't told Draco. I couldn't believe that things had ended between us. But, I knew it was right. That Severus was right. It wasn't fair to him to have to watch someone else touch me, kiss me. It wasn't fair to Draco that I wasn't truly, madly, deeply in luve with him. It wasn't fair to me that I had to act like nothing had happened when in fact something had. I had become engaged over the summer and it wasn't to the man who had been my boyfriend. Instead I was, now, betrothed to the very man that I had thought sexy when I was just eleven years old. _

Silently, I opened the door to my room. I slipped inside quietly. _Or so I thought. _

" Erin ? " He called through the open lavatory doors. I cursed under my breath. Like the Pureblood lady I was brought up to be I went through the doors in search of the Potions Master.

" There you are. " His velvety voice wrapped around me. " I had been worried. "

" I didn't mean to worry you, " I said, truthfully. " Was there something you needed of me ? " Professor Severus Snape rose to his feet. Slowly with the grace of a panther he approached, coming to stand before me. I closed my eyes, my breath catching as I lifted my face to him, longing for his lips to move that small distance which kept his from mine. Slowly his large hands untied the cape from around my neck. Letting the robe fall from my shoulders I gave in relaxing under his hands that slid down over my bare shoulders. Silently I urged him to take complete control, make me give him what we both knew was inevitable.  
The Potions Master's breath caressed my face, his lips right above my eyes. Slowly he lowered them. They stopped, lingering just at my mouth. My lips parted on a breath, aching for the sweet caress. He held me for a moment, his lips parted, almost touching mine.  
"Leglimens," Professor Severus Snape whispered, his breath hitting my lips.  
" What ? " I asked. Suddenly there was pressure upon my skull. _I had never experienced anything like this before. _Putting a hand to my temple, I took a step backwards. Silently, he watched me. A small whirlwind gathered in my mind, random leaves of knowledge flew around in its wake. Professor Severus Snape watched me intently.

"You were with Mr. Malfoy tonight," He said simply. There was no accusation behind the statement, no anger. Not even curiosity. But, his eyes, they pinned me to where I stood."I don't see where that is any of your business," I said heatedly. Beyond the shadow of a doubt I knew he was there, inside my mind. I sensed a silent intruder walking the hallways inside my head and I didn't like it one bit. Unknowingly, I threw any defense against the intrusion I could think of. His dark, hypnotic eyes rested upon my form.  
"Why **were you **with** him**, Erin ? " Ocean waves crashing upon sandy beaches, the undertow trailing back down with lacy bits of foam in its wake formed a picture in my mind. Walks in the moonlight, anything, but, Draco Malfoy, I let form in my mind. His eyes narrowed, and I again felt something pricking in my head. _Get out of my head ! _With his fingers drumming his knee, his dark gaze fixed upon me. I just smiled back at the man. _All he was, was an intruder. Silently creeping in on cat's feet to intrude upon my thoughts. Thoughts that I wisely kept hidden behind lock and key. There was no way that he was going to get what he wanted. _He considered me for a moment, then pressed closer. My heart beat wildly at just how close he was. I could count his eyelashes, see the myriad dark shades that made up his smoldering eyes. _He always does this, make my body turn against me. To this day I can't help it. I couldn't help the wild pounding of my heart. The mere thought of his skin against mine started tiny flames dancing low within me. _I had to close my eyes against the thoughts.

"Really ? " He said coming up right behind me, his breath tickling my ear. His chest pressed against my back. I could feel the beginnings of desire start to stir. My knees were wobbly and weak, Jell-o. I said nothing. He stood silently behind me for what felt like minutes. I remained still. Then his fingers threaded through the auburn tresses. They pulled the curtain aside from my neck, exposing my nape. I let my eyes close feeling: the slow thaw of resolve with the mingled coolness of the bedroom air, the warmth of his fingertips as they lifted my hair over my shoulder, feel them brush a quiet, but, deliberate whisper over the contour of a breast, feeling the delicious heat explode throughout my body. The pressing was still there in my mind, weak, but, insistent this time.

" You will tell me, " Severus Snape whispered. " What I want to know. "

" No, o, o . . . " I moaned. His lips came closer. Then they grazed the tender exposed flesh of my nape. I jumped beneath the attack.

" Tell me why you were with Draco Malfoy tonight," He demanded. His lips went to the curve of my neck, trailing downwards. I willed myself not to give in. _What had transpired between Draco and I was our business not Severus's. _His tongue darted out, tasting the sweet flesh. I could feel something hard press into my backside. A groan escaped from my lips. Severus chuckled behind me. If possible he pressed himself even closer, nestling his hardness into the cleft of my buttocks. His lips trailed up the exposed skin of my neck. My breath escaped in gasping pants. His hands trailed up over my curves to the buttons that started at my throat. One by one he released them. Slowly, he pulled the sides of my dress open. At the feel of the cold air my nipples hardened. Lightly he ran his palms over them. In response they turned to pebbles beneath his skin. Somehow my head wound up against his shoulder. Lightly he squeezed the exposed flesh. All I could think about was what he was doing to me. _That just the touch of his hand against my own was enough to turn me into a firecracker. He was driving me mad. Lord, I wanted to feel his lips upon mine. _Without warning he whirled me around, his lips covering mine. I shivered within his embrace, going up in flames. His tongue pushed past my lips intent on possession. My arms snaked about his neck as he pulled me flush against his hard body. All coherent thought flew out the window as he deepened the kiss, his eyes holding mine hostage. I felt a wetness in between my thighs. _I wanted him right then and there. _I couldn't help myself, I pressed into him and was rewarded with the feel of him rockhard and throbbing against my belly. His lips never leaving mine he swept me up into his arms. Kissing me senseless he made his way to the bed. Falling upon the feathery softness he covered my body with his. I was panting into his mouth at this point. His hardness strained against his black silk pajama bottoms. A hand found its way down in between us. Lightly, I traced the tip of him through the silk. _I wanted him deep inside me now. _Impatiently, his hands bunched the skirt higher and higher. Then he whisked the dress off over my head. His dark brown eyes captured mine in a hungry gaze. A wicked smile played over his lips. Those sinful lips trailed over my naked flesh. Right down to where I wanted him the most. Lightly, his tongue parted my folds and I jumped under him. He pushed my hips back onto the bed, smirking.

" Why were you with Malfoy ? " He repeated. Then, his tongue found my hidden rosebud and lightly teased it.

I jumped again, calling out,

" Se,everu,us ! "

" Tell me. " His breath was hot against my most sensitive part.

" Tha, that , feels, goo, good. "

" That's not what I meant. " Another flick of his tongue and it sent me over the edge. In the midst of my climax my mind flooded with images of the scene up in the tower with Draco. Severus smiled into me. Sliding up over me he positioned himself so that I could feel his cock against my wetness.

" Are you going to tell me ? " A brow shot up, waiting, impatient for my response.

" Please, " I begged. " Now. " I rubbed myself against him, the black silk getting wet from my actions.

" No, tell me. " I was hovering at the brink, ready to explode. My hands went to the waistband of his bottoms. His hands slid over mine, stilling them. His lips captured mine again. I moaned in the back of my throat. Ending the kiss Severus asked one more time, " Tell me what I want to know. "

" There's no one else, " I finally admitted. " I, I ended it between us. I only need one man in my life. You. " His hands released mine. Impatient I shoved his bottoms down as far as I could. Severus finished the job, all the while, staying atop me. Nothing separated us, finally. I looked up into his eyes fiery with desire. Some other emotion I couldn't identify was swirling about in the depths. He grabbed my legs and pulled them apart until they were almost straight out. Then, with a lunge he plunged into the wet depths of my body. His arms went under my knees, hoisting my legs up.

" Wha . . . ? " I started to ask, but, instead, moaned, " Se, ev, er, us ! " He was much deeper than ever before. He filled me completely. His hips found a rhythm, fast, demanding. My hips kept time with his. The fire that had been building inside me exploded all throughout. I was a huge ball of fire, a firecracker exploding, a volcano erupting. _It couldn't get any better than this. _Without warning, Severus moved my knees higher as he placed them over his shoulders. _I would swear that the man was a sex god. I had always wanted to be dominated. If he pinned me, oh, lord ! I would explode right then and there. _With a smirk in place he grabbed my hands, pinning me under him, my legs upon his shoulders as he plowed repeatedly into me. I couldn't take it anymore.

" SE, E, E, EVER, R, R, U, U, U, S, S, S !!!! " I screamed. That seemed to do it for him. One last thrust and he just poured wave after wave of his seed into my ripening body. My legs wound up slipping down off his arms. His hands eased their pressure upon my lower arms as he collapsed atop me, his breath coming out in harsh pants.

" Thank you, " He murmured against my shoulder. He rolled onto his side taking me with him. He reached for the bedclothes, drawing them up over us. A snap of his fingers and the candles flickered out. Wisps of smoke trailed about the wicks, ghostly fingers. I was exhausted. The scene with Draco had taken a lot out of me, emotionally. And Severus just finished putting me through my paces, physically. I turned my face into his chest as my eyes fell shut. Severus gazed down at me, a stunned expression on his face. _I think I luve her. Sweet Merlin, I am. I'm in luve with Erin Donavan. _


	16. Chapter 16

It had been about two weeks since that incident with Draco up in the tower. Since I wasn't all that hungry I had grabbed an apple from the Great Hall and ate it on my way down to the dungeons. I'd rather spend lunch with my fiancee. Opening the classroom door I saw his head bent over a stack of papers.

Curious, I approached his desk. Leaning over his arm I tried getting a closer look at the papers that held his attention.

" Do you mind ? " Professor Severus Snape snapped, his dark brown eyes flashed with irritation. I went to move away, my breasts brushing against his arm once more. His eyes wandered down the neckline of the shirt. I noticed his eyes kept going lower and lower. A smirk graced my pale peach lips. I knew exactly what held his attention.

" See anything you like ? " I inquired. The sound of my voice brought his eyes back up to mine.

" It seems, Miss Donavan, that you forgot some buttons when you were getting dressed this morning. "

" Oh, did I ? " I asked innocently. Looking down at the now exposed vanilla lace corset I said, " I guess so. " A wicked grin played over his hard lips.

" Here, " Professor Snape proposed,

" Why don't I help you with that ? " His hands practically flew to the buttons. Cool air blew against the pale skin that the Potions Master was exposing.

" More like help yourself, " I muttered. Those hard lips swooped down, covering mine. Effectively shutting me up. His tongue rushed in playing with mine and my emotions. My fingers clutched at his shoulders. He smirked into my mouth. Without warning I pulled away from him.

" WHAT !?! " He roared.

" The door ! " I gasped. Muttering something under his breath the door slammed itself shut, barring anyone or thing entry to the classroom.

" Better ? " Severus Snape asked drily, an eye brow arching. " Now, where were we ? " He drew me back into his embrace, his lips reclaiming mine. I could feel his response to the partially unbuttoned blouse pressing into my belly. My arms wound about his neck as I returned the passion. His large hands slid down my back to my bum. Cupping a cheek in each hand he pressed me firmly against him. There was no doubt in my mind what he wanted to do right here and now. Picking me up he turned towards his desk. His hands squeezed my arse roughly. I shivered beneath the assault. Picturing everything on the desk sliding to the floor in my mind the contents flew there. Soon I felt the cold wood against the naked cheeks of my backside. Severus pulled away slightly and I took the opportunity to slide out of my shirt. His hands busied themselves with the hooks and eyes running down the front of my corset. His deep dark brown eyes held my green blue ones captive. My breath was coming out in pants. His lips closed around my earlobe and gently tugged. Desire pooled low within me. My hands busied themselves with the many buttons that kept Severus's skin away from mine. Letting go, his lips trailed down my neck, nibbling. I jumped beneath him and began to attack his pants.

" Easy, little one, " He laughed against my skin. " In due time, my dear. " Finally his lips closed around a dusky peak. I cried out at the contact. Lightly he teased the nipple with his teeth. I moaned against the tenderly savage treatment. His lips went back and forth between the two peaks. I arched underneath his provocative mouth. Quickly, he sat me up spreading my legs. His lips traced over the sensitive flesh of my belly. Then those lips kissed my inner thigh. They went higher and higher. Arching my neck my head fell back, my eyes closing as he found that little hidden rosebud. His tongue lapped at the tiny bud. I couldn't take much more of this exquisite torture called foreplay. _I wanted him right now. I had to have him inside me now. _I fell back onto his desk writhing beneath his torturously masterful mouth moaning and gasping over and over again, " YES !! " He thrust his tongue up inside me and I came hard all over it. He kept thrusting his tongue in and out, tonguing the hell out of me.

Severus could tell that I was over the brink. My muscles were quivering all around his tongue. Shifting position he tried to ease the ache running up and down his shaft. H was all too eager to bury himself inside the tight wet sheath of my body and feel me explode around him. _Dammit ! I have to have her now ! _ He slid his tongue out and stood up quickly. Roughly he undid the few remaining buttons. His massive hard length sprung free of its confinement. Severus jerked me up against him. His lips covered mine hungrily as his hands shoved my skirt up impatiently. His hands smoothed over my hips, then, grabbed them. He shoved the vanilla satin thong aside, impatiently. With a lunge he thrust deep into the tight wetness. _Ah, yesss !!! So wet. So mine. All mine !!! _When Severus thrust inside me I lost all attempts at balance and fell back against his desk. He kept pounding into me. All I could do was feel. Feel : the pleasure building deep inside me, the fire rushing through my veins, the material of his pants against the sensitive skin of my nether regions. Moaning my green blue eyes met his deep dark brown fiery eyes that seemed to burn with intensity.

Looking down at me Severus couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips. I was draped all over his desk, a feast for his eyes only. Harder and harder he pounded his hips into me. _Sweet Mother of Merlin ! __Erin's so damn tight. Oh, Lord. _

" So tight, " Severus muttered. " So wet. "

Hearing him saying the very words only made me wetter and hotter. My legs spread of their accord, causing him to go deeper with each and every thrust.

_What !? What is she . . . __Oh, dear sweet lord !!! _ Severus gazed down at my legs stretched straight out on either side of him. He could feel himself going deeper with every thrust. He started thrusting even harder and faster. He couldn't take this much longer.

I met him thrust for thrust. All the fire, pleasure, and pressure wanted out now. Screaming out his name I convulsed around him, my neck arching even more, my head hanging over the desk.

At the sound of his name leaving my lips, his eyes raked over my half naked form sprawled all over his desk. With a roar and one last lunge of his hips Severus exploded deep inside me. He fell forward, collapsing atop me, panting in my ear. We stayed that way for a minute. Through the closed door we could hear the bell sound and throngs of students filling the hallway. We exchanged a look. Severus quickly got to his feet. Then, helped me off the desk.

" Engarmentum, " We muttered at the same time. Even though we were running out of time Severus grabbed me, crushing my lips against his. Then, he remembered the ward he had cast upon the door. He muttered the counter - spell releasing the lock and opening the class room door.

" It is best for you to take your seat, Erin. "

" Yes, yes, sir. " I was having problems trying to control my breathing. I slid into a seat in the front as Laurianna and Hermione Granger entered the room. They separated. Laurianna came and sat beside me.

" Why weren't you at lunch ? " She asked.

" Um . . . " My eyes flew to Professor Snape. " I had to talk to Professor Snape about something, " I lied.

" Uh, huh, " She snorted. " You might want to fix your hair before Draco sees you. " My eyes widened. _I had nearly forgotten about my blonde - haired problem. I really hoped he hadn't told Lord Snake anything about my whereabouts. _

" Thanks, Lauri, " I whispered. She just smiled. I started braiding my hair back and down, then, pulled it up and pinned it into place. And just in time, too. There was Draco with Pansy trailing him.

Professor Snape took a sweeping survey of the room. He said,

" I shall expect all of you to concentrate on not screwing up." After the instructions appeared on the board, we all got right to work. Hermione Granger and I happened to finish right at the same time. Getting out of our seats we took our work up to Professor Snape. Draco wasn't far behind. On my way back to my seat he stopped me.

"Erin." Hopefully, he wouldn't be foolish enough to try anything in front of Professor Snape.

"What do you want, Draco ? " I asked, impatiently, but, a little fearful. Draco was about to say something when he was interrupted.

"Is there a problem here ? " Professor Snape intervened.  
"No sir, Professor Snape, " I said.  
"Then, why aren't the two of you returning to your seats ? " He looked towards Draco raising an eyebrow. I took the opportunity to return to mine, away from the evil clutches of Draco Malfoy.

Draco just looked at the potions master with his usual smirk in place. But, there was a glint in his frosty eyes. " Take your seat, Mr. Malfoy, " Professor Severus Snape demanded. Sulkily, Draco did as was asked of him. The bell sounded. We all collected everything and left the classroom. I couldn't wait to get as far away from Draco Malfoy as possible.

At dinner I was given no choice. Draco plopped himself right in front of me. I stared daggers at him. _He was lucky that I didn't draw my wand. Or demand that the headmaster have him drawn and quartered. _Turning to Laurianna I said,

" I'll see you tomorrow. "

" Erin, are you okay ? "

" Fine, " I lied. " I'm just not hungry anymore. " I stared pointedly at the blonde annoyance. Then, rose to my feet and left.

Drifts of white blanketed the ground. Up above the midnight sky was twinkling with diamonds. The moon was swollen full of light that fell soft upon the snow-strewn scenery, illuminating the snow drifts and gently danced over the still dark mirror of the Black Lake. Snow covered the windowsill before me, but, I did not care. I perched on the ledge, watching, looking about at nature's dark majesty. Something moved in the shadows behind me. I sensed a presence. I leaned forward and the footfalls quickened. Before I knew it strong arms encircled my waist, pulling me back away from the night and into a solid muscular chest.

" Foolish girl, " He hissed. All I could do was smile. The man had shown his hand, revealing who he was, which was just as I had intended. _Foolish was I ? I would consider myself clever. Very clever, indeed. Not the ' foolish girl ' that Professor Snape seemed to think that I was. _

" And if I told you that it served its purpose ? " I countered. " I knew someone was there. All I did was reveal who that person was. "

" You would risk life and limb just to see who was behind you ? "

" It worked, did it not ? " I queried.

" Were it anyone else they wouldn't have acted as quick and I would have pulled my own self back. Did you not see my hand against the wall or my knee braced just under the sill ? " Still he frowned at me. But, his eyes softened.

" I do not wish to bury a fiancee in the cold ground below due to crazy foolishness," Professor Severus Snape said.

" I get the point, " I snapped. " I've been properly chastised now. "

" Come away from the window. "

" Why ? It beckons. The music of the night surrounds me, filling my soul. The moonlight ensnares my senses, bathing everything in its ethereal beauty. "

" You read too much. " I ignored the remark, but, stayed where I was, content within his strong arms gazing out into the moonlit night.

" Come. It grows cold and you forgot your cape, " He said drawing my trembling form against him. If I was cold I wasn't any longer. A small fire had ignited low within me at his first touch. He turned me around in his arms, then, his lips settled over mine. Only the moon saw the sweet exchange. I let Professor Severus Snape tug me back into the castle and back to our rooms down in Slytherin.


	17. Chapter 17

Falling softly against the windowpane the snow seemed to glow within the sun. Excitement filled the castle, but, it didn't fill me. I stared out the window, thinking about my situation. _I was not looking forward to the dance tonight. Draco would be there. _Tonight was the Yule ball. After tonight I would be going home for Christmas Break. I sighed. I hoped I was doing the right thing. This was getting me nowhere. There weren't any classes because of the dance. That meant I had all day to get ready. As I rose from the bed something else rose up, too. Making a wild dash for the loo I barely made it in time. Dinner made its presence known. Once through I flushed the evidence away. I stood up and rinsed my mouth out. I just stared at my tummy. _Was I ready for this ? More so was Severus ready to be a daddy ? _The other door flew open.

" Briar ? " The man in question asked filling the doorway. " Are you all right ? " His eyes met mine in the mirror.

" I'm fine. " His eyes narrowed at that.

" Really. I promise I'm fine. " Now that there was nothing in my stomach I was fine. _Physically. _But, my emotions were a roller coaster at the moment. _Severus and I were going to have a baby. I couldn't get any happier than I was. _

" You are sure ? "

" That I am fine, yes. Why would I lie to you ? "

" Why, indeed ? " He raised an eyebrow at me.

" I am not dealing with you until after I have had coffee, " I replied.

" Fine, see you at breakfast. " He stalked off. I just shook my head at his back. _Severus was no more of a morning person than I was. We were perfect for each other in more ways than one._ I smiled. _I couldn't wait to see his reaction to my dress for the Ball. _It was a floor length deep, deep, dark red satin gown. The material would hug my curves all the way to my legs before it belled out from just below my knees. The bodice, which laced in back, would only make my waist even smaller than it was. But it would outline my cleavage very provocatively. In all the dress was pretty simple. _All in all the perfect weapon for seduction. Especially since I had the curves to pull it off. _There came a knock at the door. I opened it to reveal Laurianna laden down with make up, bath, and hair stuff, as well as her dress. Which was an elegant light silver floor length sleeveless gown. Black embroidered knotwork trimmed the empire waist. _She would look quite the elegant lady. I, on the other hand would look like a temptress. _I let Laurianna have the shower first. After we had bathed there came a knock at the door. I opened it to reveal Dobby, a house elf, bearing a tray laden with breakfast. We closed the door behind Dobby and pulled off the lids. When he came back I gave Dobby some pocket change for his trouble. _The house elf was really quite sweet despite his treatment at Malfoy Manor when he had served the Malfoys. _After we ate, we started on our hair. I did something very simple with Laurianna's long light chocolate locks. Using a curling iron I manually curled each individual strand into a perfect spiral. Then, I braided the top section of both sides back, wrapped them together with a chocolate hair elastic, an curled the ends with the iron. A simple, but, elegant hairstyle. Laurianna rolled my hair under with hot rollers. Once the rollers cooled off she took them down. She brushed my hair out, parting it on the right, making sure that the ends curled under beautifully. Once she was through, she passed me a hand mirror. I practically ran to the bathroom.

" Oh, Lauri, " I squealed, " I luve it. " Once our hair was done, we did each other's fingers and toes. I applied a silver shade that matched her gown to her toes and fingers. Then, applied rhinestones to the tips of her fingers to finish off a modern french manicure. The added sparkle drew attention to her hands. _I wondered if Severus was ever going to give me ring. _On my toes, Laurianna matched the shade to my gown exactly. The same with my fingernails. Then, patiently, I did the same thing to my fingers that I did with hers. With the deep red it looked really dramatic. Dobby came back with sandwiches for lunch.

" Mistress Donavan, the professor is looking for you. "

" Thank you, Dobby. You can give Professor Snape this note, though. It explains everything." I handed Dobby some more change and the note which read,

' Quit worrying, daddy. Laurianna and I are down in my room getting ready for tonight. I promise that you will like it. And I have a surprise for you later tonight. Should I wear knickers ? I can't decide.

Luve, Me '

_I luved to drive that man mad. _When the house elf came back to pick up the tray he handed me a note. I took the note from Dobby and read,

' Erin,

Watch what you say. When you play with fire, you tend to get burned. Severus '

I shivered at the words. _I couldn't wait for tonight. _After we ate, we laid down for a two hour long nap. Upon awakening we touched up our hair and made sure that every strand was perfect. Then, we went to work on make up. We conjured another vanity for Laurianna and went to work. Laurianna applied a flawless ivory foundation and magickally air brushed it smooth. Then set it with translucent powder. I suggested Slytherin house colours for her eyes. She applied a light silver to her lids, a slightly darker shade in the crease, and an ivory on the browbone.

" Erin, I don't like it, " She pouted.

" Oh, come here, and I'll fix it, " I offered. She padded over and sat at the end of my bed. Magickally I erased what she had put on her eyes. I used a light emerald green on her lids, then swept a light silver shimmer over it. In the crease I applied a dark pewter, and used the light silver shimmer on the browbone. Then, magickally I applied a metallic silver eye liner.

" Just finish them with lots of black mascara and don't forget to curl the lashes," I recommended. She peeked in my mirror.

" Ohh ! Thanks, Erin ! " She flew back to her dressing table. Last she applied a shimmery silver to her lips, the same shade as her dress.

I had just finished applying a porcelain foundation and had set it with baby powder when I had to help Laurianna with her eyes. It gave me a chance to decide what I wanted to do with my face. Finally, I settled on a dark gray for the lids, a deep dark brown in the crease, and a real light vanilla on the browbone. I finished them off with a metallic light silver eye liner. Then, I swept on a little silver glitter over the entire eye. Finally, I added about seven to eight coats of black mascara after applying false eyelashes and curling them. I matched my lips to my dress, a deep, deep dark red. Turning towards Laurianna I asked,

" So, what do you think ? " She just stared. Then,

" I think that Professor Severus Snape is going to have to beat the guys off with a stick. "

" More like a glare and detention, " I quipped. This just sent Laurianna into a fit of giggles.

"My Sweet Heaven, Lauri ! It's five 'o' clock. The dance starts at seven. I really don't want Severus to see me like this. " I motioned to my nightclothes. We disrobed and pulled on lingerie, garter belts, and stockings. Well, Laurianna did. Laurianna's pretty much matched her gown. I pulled on sheer black stockings, black lace garters, and a blood red satin thong. Then I slipped my new corset about me, a blood red satin overlaid with black lace. Laurianna saw the corset, her mouth dropping open. Shutting it, she said,

" I just might have to borrow that one sometime."

" Think Blaise could handle it ? " I asked. " Would you mind lacing me ? As tight as you can get it, please. "

" Sure. " I grabbed hold of a bedpost as she grabbed the laces. Pulling tight she laced me up. I was barely able to breathe.

" Can you breathe ? " She asked.

" Su, ure, " I barely breathed out. She laughed. Then, loosened the laces a bit. My breath came back to me.

" Professor Snape really can't be going around and catching you all night, now can he ? " I nodded in agreement. She slipped her dress on and turned around.

" Blaise is sure going to luve all these buttons, Lauri, " I teased. She blushed.

" We are not going out. So would you stop ? "

" Lauri, he has taken you to the All Hallow's Eve ball, every Hogsmeade trip we've had, and now to the Yule ball. It's been about two months. What would you call it ? Is he a good kisser ? "

" Erin ! "

" Well ? " She bit her lip, then, grinned.

" What do you think ? " She countered.

" Would I still be kissing him if he

wasn't ? " It was my turn to grin. When she realized what she had just said she blushed, throwing herself down on my bed.

I just laughed. She promptly turned over.

"Blaise is going to luve that dress, " I said looking down at her chest. Her blush just deepened.

" I, well, I just want him to get a certain idea, " She defended her cleavage.

" Oh, trust me, he will, " I said, slipping my dress over my head. " I need your help with the back, though. " I presented her my back and she laced me into the dress.

" Okay, turn. I am dying to see what you look like in this thing. " I turned around. Laurianna's eyes couldn't get any bigger than they were. Her mouth dropped open. Self- consciously, I smoothed my hand down over a side.

" Think Severus will like this ? " I asked.

" Turn around and find out, " I heard from the bathroom door. Whirling around my hand went to my throat,

" Sweet mother of Merlin !! You scared the hell out of me ! " I exclaimed. Severus stood in the door way dressed very elegantly in a three piece double- breasted black suit with a black silk button up and ascot. Around his shoulders lay a black cape. A silver snake was pinned at his throat. All I could do was stare. _**OH MERLIN !!!!**_ I had never seen him in anything other than his long black robes. Laurianna couldn't seem to stop staring, either.

" Do I have something on my person, Miss Clayton ? "

" No ! " She gasped. She composed herself. " No, sir. It's just , well ... "

" Out with it, Miss Clayton. I do not wish to stand here all night. "

" Excuse me, sir, but, you are hot in that suit. If you're not careful, Erin, I just might ta . . . Erin ? " She looked over at me in time to see me collapse upon the floor. Severus rushed forward and caught me in his arms. Tenderly he laid me down on my bed. Laurianna bit her lip. _Evidently Erin hadn't told him about the baby. Why on earth did she want to wear a corset knowing that she's pregnant ? _

" Um, I think I know what the problem may be, professor. If I may ? "

" Very well, Miss Clayton, " He snapped. She turned me onto my tummy and loosened the laces on the dress and the corset. Air rushed into my lungs. Soon I started coughing and sat up.

" Eri ... " " Erin ... " They said at the same time.

" You need to quit lacing those corsets so tight, "Laurianna admonished me. I stared at her quizzically. She inclined her head ever so slightly towards the Potions Master.

" Yes, mother, " I muttered.

" Are you all right ? " He asked.

" I'm fine. I just had it laced a little tight. " " Are you sure ? " He pressed.

" Yes, I'm fine, Daddy, " I teased. Seeing that I was truly all right he did a little teasing of his own.

" Nice reaction, though, " He smirked. " I have never had a lady faint at the sight of me. Are you two ready ? " He offered his arms to Laurianna and me. I luved the look on Blaise's face when Severus escorted us out into the common room. Draco was out there as well, waiting on Pansy. He wore an identical look. But, his eyes were sweeping up and down my form - fitting gown. Laurianna walked over to Blaise, laying her hand on his arm. He jumped back as if burned. His eyes settled on her chest.

"Last time I checked my eyes weren't down there, " Laurianna said. His eyes flew up to her amused blue ones. " I take it you like the dress ? " All Blaise could do was nod.

" Damn, Clayton, you are hot ! " Draco Malfoy exclaimed.

" You think so ? " I asked. His eyes flew over to me at the sound of my voice. Those light topaz blue eyes widened at the sight of my gown.

" Can I help you find something, Mr. Malfoy ? " Professor Snape asked coldly.

Draco was snapped out of his bold appraisal of my body again by the inquiry.

" No, sir, " He said equally frosty, his blue eyes chilly at being called upon his frank admiration.

" Erin ? " Professor Severus Snape asked.

" Yes ? " I replied, looking up into his deep dark brown eyes. We left for the ball.

The ceiling had been enchanted to look like the night sky. A full moon shone brightly down through the midst of falling snow. The music started and Severus drew me close, his eyes never leaving mine. It was like he was staring into my soul.

" I've got a secret  
That I think I'm ready to share,  
It may bring us closer,  
It may be a burden to bear,  
It's precious and it's real,  
And all that I can feel . . . " He spun me out, then back into him.

" Is that I'm falling,  
As deep as any ocean,  
In ways that can't be spoken,  
I am falling,  
For the millionth and the first time, Ever and eternally for you . . . " His hands wrapped possessively about my waist as he pulled my body close to his.

" You are a beacon,  
Revealing the places I hide,  
You've given freedom,   
To so much that I kept inside,  
And with one look in my eyes,   
It can't be a surprise . . ." I could feel his heart beating in rhythm with mine. A warmth settled throughout my body as my breath caught in my throat.

" . . . I am falling,  
For the millionth and the first time,  
Ever and eternally for you.  
Now there's no darkness,  
My truth laid open and bare,  
It's in my flesh and bones, Yeah it's everywhere . . . " I could see something in those dark eyes. A flicker of emotion.

" In ways that can't be spoken,  
I am falling,  
Like rays that come from heaven,  
Bathed in your reflection,  
I am falling,  
For the millionth and the first time,  
Ever and eternally for you. " As the last note played I could feel something pressing insistently against my belly. His deep dark brown eyes burned into mine. Wordlessly I let him tug me out the massive wooden doors of the Great Hall.

Once we were in the hallway that our rooms shared he slammed me up against a door, his mouth hungry upon mine. His mouth ravaged mine. I moaned underneath the assault. Immediately his lips gentled. His hands traced over my curves. Then, found the laces in the back. His lips never leaving mine slowly he unlaced me. The dress fell to the floor leaving me clad in just the stockings, garters, blood red satin thong, and that black lace covered blood red satin corset. His eyes devoured every curve. Slowly, they traveled back up to mine. I could see hunger within the depths. His hands reached for and found the hooks and eyes hidden in the front and slowly undid them, one at a time. I was busy unbuttoning his black shirt. Once undone I laid it open revealing his chest. I ran my fingers lightly down his chest. They stopped at his belt. Hurriedly I whipped it free. Then undid the button and lowered the zipper. His eyes flared with unbridled desire. I shivered in response. He tore his lips off mine, panting. He pushed open the door he had me back against. He walked me back to the bed. We fell backwards onto it our lips never leaving the other's. I helped him slide his pants and boxers off. All that was left were my black stockings, garters, and blood red thong. His long fingers hooked themselves under a garter and he slowly slid it down my leg. He did the same with the other. Then, just as slowly he slipped the stockings off my legs as well. All that lay between us was that blood red satin thong. His fingers traveled higher. Lightly they traced my femininity through that scrap of satin. My breath caught in my throat, leaving me gasping. His dark eyes held mine captive. I arched against those fingers. He chuckled low in his throat. Then a finger slipped beneath the satin and found that little bud of passion. My back arched off the bed as passion worked itself throughout my body. As that finger stroked me his eyes never left mine. Shudder after shudder racked my body as his finger played me. I was right there on the edge when he practically ripped my knickers off me. Finally nothing separated us. Grabbing a leg in each hand he parted them. Those deep dark brown eyes never let mine go as he thrust his turgid length inside the welcoming wet heat. His eyes flared as he watched me arch beneath him trying to take him deeper inside me. His hands ran up my sides as he thrust repeatedly into my ripening responsive body. Tenderly, he cupped my face bringing my dark red lips to his. His eyes never leaving mine he brushed his lips against mine. Once, twice. Then, his tongue darted out, tasting the sweetness of my lips. Slowly it dipped inside the hot, moist cavern of my mouth. He watched as green blue pools grew darker with desire at the soulful provocative kiss.

_Leglimens. _Slowly, Severus slipped inside my mind. I could feel him there, inside me. At first I resented the intrusion. Then as his hands grabbed mine the feeling flew away.

_I luved being dominated by him. With those dark depths devouring my green blue eyes I felt even more connected to him. Did he ? _His fingers laced with mine above my head as his hips slowed a little. _I wished he hadn't. _In answer he picked the pace back up. His lips devoured mine as his tongue played with mine. All the time his eyes stared into my very soul. Fire broke loose inside starting to consume my being. I arched into him as pleasure started to rack my body. I cried out into his mouth as he did the same to me. _He could feel what I was feeling ! _My eyes widened at the thought. The fire inside kept growing, spreading. Fiery tongues leaped, licking at my skin. His hands left mine. Without warning his arms went under my knees, drawing my legs up. The angle changed. I gasped into his mouth over and over. His hips pounded harder into me.

" Oh, Merlin, fuck me ! " I screamed out. He just stared at me, wide - eyed. But, proceeded to pound harder and faster into my willing, arching body. For a moment my body went still. Then, my muscles convulsed around his thrusting, throbbing member as wave after fiery wave crashed over me. I screamed which seemed to snap his will. With a roar he lunged into me one last time, spilling his seed into my blossoming body. My legs slipped down his arms. He collapsed atop my limply sated body. Severus gazed down at me, a stunned expression on his face. He rolled onto his side taking me with him. He reached for the bedclothes, drawing them up over us.

" Now you mentioned the word surprise, I believe ? "

" Out, in the, hall, " I grinned trying to regain my breathing. " Evidently, you liked it. "

" The dress ? " The Potions Master was confused.

" No, " I said with a wicked smile, " The corset. " His lips covered mine as he snapped his fingers extinguishing the candles.


	18. Chapter 18

I had come back early to spend some of the holiday with Severus. I still didn't know what he felt for me. If anything. It was a new year and I intended to start fresh with the potions master. I hadn't told him anything of my feelings.

Laurianna and Blaise found me finishing a snowman.

"Care to join me?"I asked them. I gathered a handful of snow, and formed it into a ball, then, threw it at Blaise.

"Hey!" he called out as the ball collided with his back. It led to exchange attacks between the three of us. After a couple of hours had passed we finally realized just how cold it really was.

"It was fun. However I think I need to go thaw out. I'll see you later, guys. " The others nodded in agreement. We left for Slytherin House and the common room.

As Professor Severus Snape walked back along the empty corridor, he wondered what I was doing that day. No matter how much the potions master tried to deny it or tried to tell himself otherwise, he was in love with me. The great, unbreakable Severus Snape was in love. _I won't accept it. _He stalked angrily down the halls until he reached the portrait and growled the password. It swung open immediately. Professor Severus Snape entered the common room and the scene that met his eyes made him burn. Draco Malfoy had me trapped between the wall and him. His arms tightened about me, preventing me from any escape. His lips hovered close to mine. I kept moving my lips away from his.

" MALFOY!!!!! " He bellowed. Draco jumped at the sound. I stared at the Potions Master, tears running down my face.

His eyes held an unnatural fire as he took in the sight of the two of us. Stalking over he hauled Draco roughly away from me.

" Miss Donavan, what is this ? "

" What do you think ? " I sobbed. " He, he grabbed me. Then, backed me up into the wall so that I couldn't escape. " His deep dark brown eyes swung back and forth between Draco Malfoy and me, trying to decide if I was lying or telling the truth. Then, grabbing my arm Severus pulled me towards the door leading to our rooms. Throwing the door open he slammed it behind us. I glanced up at him. That unnatural fire still lit his eyes.

" What have I told you about that boy ? " Severus Snape snapped. " The only one who has a right to kiss you is me. ME ! Not Malfoy. Or anyone else. I warned you. **I don't share ! **" I could feel tears start to form in my eyes. He advanced on me.

" Do you hear me, Erin ? " I turned away, not wanting him to see the tears in my eyes. Grabbing my arm again hard he yanked me around to face him. My eyes widened in fear. A few tears trickled from my eyes. I was shaking, a leaf in a strong wind. Finally, he let go. I tore past him and flew out of the antechamber into the common room. Then I ran out of Slytherin House all together. Running through the many corridors of Hogwarts I approached the front doors. Flinging them open I burst through, out into the cold snow.

He watched my retreating form. _Why is it she knows just how to push all my buttons ? She knows that I cannot stand to see her with any other boy. Was she telling the truth ? They looked awfully cozy to me. _Turning, he stalked into his personal chamber. Severus Snape headed straight for the bookcase where he kept the liquor. Grabbing an unopened bottle of Gallagher's he went and sank into a high - backed, black leather chair. With a flick of his wand flames shot up the chimney. Cracking the seal he opened the Irish fire whiskey. Raising the bottle to his lips he let the fiery amber liquid slide all the way down to his gut. He knocked it back as if it were water. Once empty he picked up the glass bottle just staring at it. Then he threw it at the stone fireplace. The glass shattered, the fine tiny shards raining down upon the cold floor.

" Goddammit ! " He yelled. Then, his head fell into his hands.

After about three hours I finally emerged from the metal hip tub in front of the fire. I padded over to the closet and pulled out a slightly oversized pair of Baccarola red silk pajamas. I massaged my ' Passion ' - scented body cream into my porcelain skin. Then slipped into the Baccarola red silk. Making my way over to the sable piano, I sank down onto the dark green padded ornate bench. Laying my fingers upon the keys I rested my feet just above the pedals. Gently my fingers began their dance. Lightly notes began to spill forth from the strings. Slowly, music began to fill the air as my hands flew over the keys. Fast and slow, loud and soft Weber's All I Ask of You flooded the room. I just let myself feel, feel the music as it poured forth from my hands. It ensnared my senses. I lost myself within the beauty of the classical piece. _Music was my escape. My escape from Pureblood aristocracy and its demands. Now it was my solace from my denouement and my engagement. _

Music filled the air as the small hallway door opened then closed. Professor Severus Snape started towards his room, but, something stopped him. _I didn't know that Erin played. Merlin, she's good. I've never heard that piece before. _Turning he approached my door instead. Standing there he let the music wash over him. Hesitantly, he reached for the handle. It turned beneath his hand. A smile graced his lips. I didn't hear the door open or see the tall, dark man filling the doorway. I was lost in the romance and drama of the piece that was spilling forth from my fingers. Weber's All I Ask of You was one of my favourite pieces to play._ Lyrically haunting, it filled my senses. _Slowly, Severus Snape shut the door behind him. From Weber I segued into Wagner. Wagner's Ride of the Valkyries poured out of my fingers flooding the room. On silent feet Severus approached behind me. Looking over my shoulder he watched my hands gliding over the black and ivory keys. As the music began to die he spoke,

" I didn't know that you could play. Or that well. What was that first piece ? " At the sound of his velvety voice I started, falling off the bench. Severus rushed forward catching me before I hit the stones underfoot. "It was not my intention to frighten you, Erin. " I just looked up into his endless dark eyes. I could feel myself sinking, drowning within the dark brown pools. _Mustn't give in. I can be strong and resist. Resist him. Those eyes ... Sweet mother of God, those eyes. They seem to be staring into my very soul. _

" Yes, Severus, did you need something ? " I asked, my eyes trapped by his, still in his arms.

" No, " Severus Snape replied. " I . . . Erin, it is not my intention to frighten you. Do you know how long it's been ? " _Exactly two weeks, and five days since the night of the Yule Ball. _

" It's almost been a month since you let me touch you. " His eyes traveled down to my lips. Before I knew it, his lips were upon mine. His tongue teased my lips open lightly, then, rushed in, wanting, needing the taste of me. I moaned underneath the gentle assault. With his lips upon mine he walked me over to the massive mahogany canopy bed. Then, laid me down gently against the dark green velvet counterpane, his body covering mine. His hands came in between us and unfastened the buttons running down the front of my shirt. His tongue stroked over mine as he helped me slip out of the top. My hands flew to his shirt. _I couldn't wait to feel his skin against mine. _Impatiently, I just yanked it open, sending buttons flying everywhere. My hands flew to his pants. Hurriedly, I attacked the placket of buttons. Urgently Severus just shoved my bottoms off. Finally, his naked skin was upon mine. Just the feel of his skin upon mine was enough to stoke the fire higher that he had ignited with that first touch of his lips. A hand slipped in between my legs. I arched up into it. His lips slid low over my jaw and down my neck. I trembled beneath the Potions Master's touch. I ran my fingers through his inky dark hair. _It was coarse and slightly greasy from the gel he had put in it this morning. _Two fingers stole inside me. I gasped above him. With just a few strokes of his fingers I was ready for more._ Much more_. Impatient, I tugged his head back up from my chest, where he had been feasting upon my nipples. His eyes burned with fire. _I could tell that he was just as impatient as I _. In one quick move Severus Snape slid back up and impaled me mightily. Flames engulfed my body.

_Sweet mother of Merlin ! I forgot how tight she was, _Severus thought as he buried himself inside me. My muscles convulsed around his thrusting shaft. _Lord Merlin ! Don't, do, that, Erin ! _My hands clutched at his back as he began to move inside the tight wet sheath of my body. With just a couple of strokes my muscles spasmed again. _Asphodel and wormwood when combined bring abou, about a dea . . . Oh, lord, don't, do, that ! _Raking my nails down his back my muscles tightened about his thrusting length as I called out his name. _Wolfs . . . Dammit ! No ! Nooo ! _Severus couldn't help himself. He couldn't take the torment anymore. One last lunge of his hips and tidal wave after tidal wave of his seed poured forth into my fertile ripe body.

" Erin ! " He groaned as he collapsed atop me. I couldn't move, all I could do was feel, feel: his skin next to mine, his breath in my ear, his lips upon my shoulder, him groaning my name. Slowly, I came back down to earth and the solid weight of the Potions Master, my luver, atop me. Little by little my breathing returned to me. Rolling over so he wouldn't crush me Severus snapped his fingers. The lights fluttered out leaving the fire's glow to light the room. Up above the stars twinkled. Severus reached for the bedclothes, drawing them up over our intertwined forms. For the first time in quite awhile I fell asleep in Severus Snape's arms.


	19. Chapter 19

I rushed through my shower. Ten minutes flat. I massaged a deep vanilla lotion into my still damp skin. Then misted on my ' Passion ' perfume. Hurrying over to my wardrobe I found a pair of dark green lacy thongs and pulled them on. Next, I pulled out a dark green satin camisole. After that petticoats followed. Going over to the wardrobe I pulled out a pale green, long sleeved, floor length dress that buttoned up the front. Walking over to the vanity I fastened the buttons that ran the length of the gown. I sat down at my vanity and braided the two front side sections back and secured them with a barrette. Then, came a full make up for the day. Soon I was ready. I raced to my second class. It went by in a blur. Finally, I went back to my chambers for a nap. _I was starting to get tired even more easily. _When I woke up I saw that it was one 'o' clock. _Thank Merlin that my next class was just a couple doors down. _Jumping up I slipped my shoes on and grabbed my satchel.

"Today we will be brewing the Securus Serum, " I eased myself in through the door and took a seat in the back row. " A potion which causes one to become free from all inhibitions and cares. As pleasant as this may sound, it is quite dangerous. "

" Erin, are you all right ? " Harry Potter asked. Glancing over I covered an escaping yawn.

" I'm fine. Just tired. The loads of work that we have been given are just catching up to me, " I lied smoothly.

" Oh. "

" A person who has been given the serum could easily jump off a cliff for no reason other than they wanted to fly, act impulsively and endanger the lives or well-being of others because they did not care about the consequences," Professor Slughorn finished. " You shall find the recipe in your textbooks. Work in pairs so that you shall be finished by the time this class ends. Supplies are in the closet. "

Briar Browning looked over at me,

" Looks like you don't have a partner. Wanna work together ? " I just nodded my head. Briar opened her textbook as I rose to my feet to collect the ingredients.

" Today, we shall be covering vampires. I expect the chapters read and the essay questions at the end to be finished by the time class is over. Before the bell sounds I want **everyone's **paper on my desk. Is that clear ? " Professor Severus Snape sat down and began grading the papers from yesterday, looking up to glare accusingly at the class every so often, daring them to make a single noise.

I stared blankly at the desk in front of me for a minute trying to keep my eyes open, then started on the essays.

I worked quietly, not even noticing that Severus kept a close watch on me. The Potions Master watched as I tried to keep my eyes open. _I should remember to hold back if I want her awake in class. _He closed his eyes remembering the feel of me under him just last night. They snapped back open when he realized someone stood before him.

" Professor Snape, are you all right ? " Hermione Granger asked.

" What do you want ? " The Potions Master snapped.

" I have my paper here. The essays you assigned ? I'm done. " She nearly flung them on the desk as she turned and practically ran back to her seat. He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. _Why do I have to be blessed with that know - it - all ? _Those dark brown eyes found their way to me again. _But, then again, if hadn't been for Granger and those dunderheads I wouldn't have Erin here today. _

I looked up to find those deep dark brown eyes fixated on me. Recalling last night and the fire that burned in them I blushed. I couldn't _believe that we made luve practically all night long. Was it to be this way until the end of term ? And then, what then ? Are we still going to marry ? _I broke away from his intense eyes. The bell sounded. I glanced down at my paper. That's when I saw that I hadn't even finished the first essay. _Would he give me detention ? _My blush deepened as I contemplated what a detention with my fiancee would be like. Slowly, I rose to my feet, automatically shoving everything into my satchel. Grabbing my satchel I turned to leave as pictures flashed through my mind. _Like Severus wielding a paddle against my arse. Like what he did to me to get me to tell him about ending it with Draco. Like last night. _I wasn't watching where I was going and ran into the closed wooden door. The pain from the impact brought me out of the erotic reverie I had been in. I opened the door and flew down to the dungeons. I needed a cold shower. _I'd deal with Severus later. _

Later that night a storm surrounded the castle. Thunder boomed loud and hard. The sound reverberating throughout the castle. Even down in the dungeons. A metal hip tub filled with hot steamy vanilla - scented water laid before the lit fire. Flinging my clothes off I stepped into the aromatic bath. I slid into the vanilla scented water. _Ahhh. Now this was heaven. _I leaned my head back against the rim, enjoying the aromatic steam. _I could stay here forever._ I heard his footfalls as he approached the door. Pushing open the bathroom door he asked,

" Erin, are yo . . . ? " His eyes flew to my naked form silhouetted by the fire's glow. His mouth grew dry as something else grew at the sight of me naked in a tub of water in front of a roaring fire. _How does she do it ? How does she know my deepest fantasies so well ? _At the sound of his voice my eyes flew open. Walking towards me he grew harder with each and every step. As he approached my eyes widened. Not caring about the water he hauled me up into his arms his lips devouring mine. He strode towards the bed. Laying me back against the dark green velvet his body covered mine. We both worked on his many buttons. Finally his hot burning skin was upon mine. His kisses alone had me burning from the bonfire they created deep within me.

" Oh, Merlin, " Severus moaned into my mouth as I responded so eagerly to his touch, his mouth. He couldn't get enough of me. And as always I couldn't get enough of him. His mouth was everywhere as were his hands. I arched up into him. _What he was doing was literally driving me insane. I wanted, no needed him now. _Without warning I pushed him over onto his back then straddled his hips. His eyes flew to mine, a question within their depths. In answer I positioned us just so then lowered myself onto his waiting body. My eyes widened as he filled and stretched me even further than before. His closed in bliss at being deeper than before wrapped within the tight wet sheath of my body. We both groaned. Automatically, his hands wrapped about my waist and began moving me atop him. I arched my back thrusting my breasts into his gaze. He raised his lips and claimed a rosy peak. I cried out at the contact. My hips started moving of their own accord. His hands moved lower, cupping a cheek in each hand. He held me against him as I moved atop him. I arched my back even further, until my back was bowed and my head almost between his knees. His eyes opened and saw the sumptuous display. His hands went higher and he pulled me back to him. His lips captured mine as he thrust up into me. I tightened my thighs about his. Which seemed to excite him even more. Ending the kiss I bent backwards, leaving myself vulnerably exposed. A hand came in between us and he rubbed that delicate rosebud. I couldn't take any more. I sat up screaming his name as my muscles milked his length. Which seemed to be his undoing. One final thrust up and he exploded deep inside me. I collapsed atop him, gasping for much needed air. A hand came up and stroked my hair. Gradually we drifted off within each other's arms.


	20. Chapter 20

It had been about three weeks since I hadn't finished the assignment on vampires in Severus's class. Finally it was the weekend. He had asked me to come to his chambers. I was standing out in front of his door in our antechamber._ Should I knock or just go in and wait ? _He hadn't said why he wanted to see me. I made my mind up. Taking a deep breath I pushed open the door, but, Severus was nowhere in sight. A bowl full of silver liquid caught my eye. Silently I approached the vessel. It was a pensieve. _Why did Severus have one ? _I knew it was wrong, but, I couldn't help it. _After all he was my fiancee. I wanted to know him inside out. I wanted to heal him, bring him out of the darkness that he had created with inside himself. _  
Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes, hesitating for a second. Opening them, I was yanked into the scene that had been floating about the top.  
Severus Snape, but, a much younger version, stood in front of me clutching his left arm, his face contorted in horrible pain. I threw my arms out trying to embrace him, but, they went right through. In horror all I could do was watch as he fell to the ground. Once he laid still my eyes strayed about the room. _I was in the Slytherin common room ! _My eyes moved back to Severus. Even at seventeen he was gorgeous. He jerked himself upright, tears forming in the dark dismal depths. His hand moved to the table. The firelight glinted off the stainless steel blade that laid there.

" NO !! " I screamed. It was evident what he was about to do. I tried to leap onto him, intent to get the dagger away. _If I had to I would wrestle it away from him. _I nearly fell through his transparent form. In terror I watched as that knife came closer and closer to his pale throat. The tip touched porcelain skin.  
"NO!!!!!!! " I screamed again, " OH, GODS, NO !!!!!!!!!!! " Tears fell streaming down my face as I watched that silver blade start to press into the pale skin of his throat. " NO!!!!!!!! " I sobbed.  
A hand grabbed my shoulder jerking me roughly away from the bowl. I was whirled about into a warm comforting embrace. I cried into his chest.

" I luve you, " I whispered into his chest, " How could yo ... ? " I couldn't even finish the sentence I had sobbed. Fresh tears fell from my eyes. Without a word, Severus peered over my shoulder into the vessel's contents. The image of him holding the tip of a dagger against the pale tender flesh of his throat swirled faintly.  
"I'm, I'm sorry," I sobbed into his chest. Silence filled the room. The only thing that could be heard were the sobs that racked my body. Gently his finger raised my chin bringing my green blue eyes to his. Finally he spoke, "No one was to see that.""Wh, why ? " I asked through the tears.  
"I made a mistake, a foolish mistake that I am still paying the price for now. I gave in that night. That was the night I got this. " Quickly he unbuttoned his sleeve and shoved the material up. Empty eye sockets stared up at me as the snake slithered out from its mouth. _The Dark Mark. He was the one that had been whispered about when my parents thought I couldn't hear. They knew about a traitor in their midst, but, didn't know who. _" Does it bother you ? " He asked. " What I do ? " I brought that hated mark to my lips. Tenderly my lips pressed against the dark tattoo upon his skin. His eyes closed.

" What do you think ? " I asked softly.

" Erin, " His voice barely a whisper. His eyes flew open as my fingers trailed over the hated mark and up his arm. I looked up into those dark eyes. His hand slid over my cheek settling at my chin. He raised it slightly so my eyes couldn't leave his. " I can't promise you anything. Not now. Maybe not ever. "

" Severus, " I said quietly.

" No, I don't want to hear it. I know you had a life before me. A **boyfriend. **" His eyes burned at the thought of another man being allowed to touch me. " But, I want you. I want you in my life. I hardly remember what this emotion is, what it's like to hold someone so close, to let someone into my heart. " I couldn't look away. _I knew what was coming._ " That's where you are. " My breath caught in my throat. _I couldn't believe it ! Severus was telling me that __**he**__ was in luve with me. _

" Somehow you slipped inside me. Your presence fills me. I haven't felt this way in a long time about anyone. "

" Who was she ?" I asked. He started at the question. " I can tell that you luved her quite a lot. Who was that person ? Who was the woman before me that had your heart, Severus ? " Severus frowned. If I _tell Erin the truth . . . _He closed his eyes for a second_. Do I want her to know everything ? The only one who knew was Albus. __No, I need to tell her. She has a right to know this. I trust her. _He sighed, opening his eyes.  
" She was going to be my salvation. She was my heart. But, she never knew it. Her name, was Lily Evans," He whispered. I just waited. His voice grew louder as he pressed on. "There's not much to tell. She was pretty and popular. Lily was a very talented witch. But, a Gryffindor. "

_Like Hermione. _I thought. " She was about the only student who didn't make my life miserable. We gave each other a run for our money in Potions, and a few other subjects. I suppose, she respected me because of it. I never told her, or anybody how I felt. She was Muggle-born. It would matter to my Slytherin friends if I had anything to do with her. So we met in secret. We were friends. She never knew how I felt. I never tried to tell her. I was terrified somebody would notice.

I spent the entirety of my time at Hogwarts in a feud with a gang of four Gryffindors, headed by James Potter and his friend, Sirius Black. One day she defended me when I was being bullied by her husband-to-be. I reacted very badly, I called her a mudblood. Just to cover my embarrassment. _I shouldn't have. _But, then, she turned to Potter. **He didn't deserve her **! " I looked up at him, the intensity in his voice was overwhelming. _He had been truly in luve with her. Was there any room in his heart for me ? He still felt so much for a dead woman. _  
"When I found out she was going out with Potter, I was devastated. Of all the people she could have chosen, it had to be **him** ! I still had feelings for her, " _You still do. _I said silently. " But at the same time I hated her. I suppose,_ she_, " His voice caught on the word. " Was one of the reasons I joined the Death Eaters." He paused, sighing. "You know of the prophecy concerning Harry Potter and the Dark Lord?" I nodded. _That was where I had heard the name. She was Harry's mother ! No wonder there was so much sadness in Harry Potter's eyes. _  
"What no one knows is that it was me. I carried the first half of the prophecy back to him, the Dark Lord." He watched me carefully as he spoke, " I was there when the Dark Lord decided to kill the boy and the other as well because of the prophecy. " _Other boy ? There was someone else other than Harry that the Prophecy had concerned ? "_ I realized I had just put her life in serious danger. I didn't care a thing for Potter, or their son.

That's when I knew. I couldn't be a part of what **he** wanted to do anymore. I knew I couldn't watch him kill _her._ I confessed everything to Professor Dumbledore. Albus made me stay. He decided that I should become a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. But, **she still died **! I have had to wrestle with her death ever since. " His voice trailed off. His eyes found mine. My eyes were full of tears again. They were for him, not about him.

" Erin ? " He asked.

" You luve her, " I said quietly. " You still luve her. I cannot compete with a ghost. " I slid out of his arms. " You need to decide what you want. A dead woman who is not going to come back. Or a woman who will always luve you, no matter what happens. You have to choose. Do you want memories to warm you at night ? Or do you want someone in your arms every night for the rest of eternity, who will luve you for the rest of all time ? " Turning, I fled the room in tears.

" Erin ! " Professor Severus Snape yelled after me. " Dammit ! Come back here ! " He ran after me. Finally, he caught me in the common room. He grabbed my shoulder, spinning me around into his embrace. His arms encircled my shoulders pulling me into his hard body. I wept into his chest. Slowly, he guided me back to his room. Tenderly he pushed me down into a sitting position on the bed. His hands cupped my face as his lips traced over mine.

" I made my decision a long time ago, " The Potions Master admitted. I started crying in earnest. _I knew. I knew what decision he had made. I would always luve him. Always. Our child proved it. _

A hand slid away from my face and down into a pocket. Hesitantly, he withdrew a black velvet box. I gasped. _What was he doing ? _

"I'm too old for bended knees, " He began. _Sweet Heavens ! _" This has been in my family for a while. I never thought I would ever have want of it. But, things have changed. I have changed. Erin, I have been very patient. I want someone who will stay by my side no matter what, who accepts me for whom I am. I don't want memories to warm me at night. They have kept me company for too long. Yes, I luved her. I probably always will. She was my first luve. Just like Draco Malfoy was your first. There will always be those parts that they will never leave within our hearts. You have moved on. **I** have moved on. I want **your** luve,** your** passion, **your** heart, **your** soul. **I want you. **But, I want more than just your body. I want your mind, your spirit, your fire. For now and beyond forever I will always luve you, throughout Heaven and throughout Hell, my soul will always be a part of yours. I want you for the rest of time. I want it to be **my name **that you cry out into the night. Not that boy's. I don't want anyone else to have you, to taste your sweetness. I luve you, Erin. " I stood there, shocked. _I couldn't believe what was happening. Severus was proposing. _Emotion glinted within the depths of his eyes. Tears still filled mine. _That memory ! _I still shook within his arms. " Well ? " Severus demanded. I pulled away from his fingers, burying my face within his chest. _The baby ! I had to tell him. He had bared his soul to me. It was only right. _I took a deep breath, inhaling the muskiness that was him. I raised my eyes back to him.

" I have something I have to tell you, " I confessed. I linked my fingers with his, bringing them to my blossoming body. Then, I slipped my fingers free and covered his hand with mine. " I, I'm, " My eyes dropped away from his. " With child, " I finished. He inhaled sharply, his fingers spreading, covering my abdomen. Lightly, his hand moved over the slight swell. His other hand raised my eyes back to his. Then my lips were covered by his. Ending the kiss he looked deep into my eyes. The emotion was there, swimming within the ocean depths.

" I love you, Severus," I murmured. He swept me up in his arms and walked me over to his bed. Slowly, his body covered mine as our lips met in another kiss. He pulled away pulling that velvet box out yet again. He reached for my hand as he took the diamond studded ring out. Looking deep into my eyes slowly he slid his heart's token onto my finger. Then, his lips covered mine again as his hands began looking for the buttons on my dress.


	21. Chapter 21

The feast celebrating Litha was over and everyone was sated from the good food and sacrificial wine. I parted ways with Laurianna in the common room. She stayed there ensconced with Blaise on the couch in front of the roaring green fire. I cast the wards off the door and went into my chambers. Up above the moonlit sky shone down me. With a swish and flick of my wand I started a fire,

" Inciendo ! " Then, conjured my metal hip tub and filled it with water. Slowly I peeled my clothes off, letting the moonlight caress every curve of my ripening body. I reflected on the Sabbat and what it meant. Going over to the shelves, I took down some bottles and a couple of wooden boxes. To the steaming hot water I added Pine needles mixed with Lavender petals and Chammomile from the first box. Then, poured a small amount of vanilla essence into the water. Next came Frankincense, followed by rose petals. From another bottle came a couple sprinkles of wild Thyme. Last I added my usual rose - scented bath salts. I let the herbs marry within the bath before I stepped in the fragrant tea - bath. Taking a deep breath, I cleansed myself of all negative emotions and thoughts. Then, slowly, reverently I stepped in the tub. Visualizing a peaceful night outside in the highlands I sank back until my head rested on the side of the tub. Breathing the herbal - scented steam in I let it enter my body and finish cleansing my mind. _Severus had told me he had a surprise for me tonight. So, I wanted to be prepared for anything. Besides, I always had a ritual bath with every Sabbat to cleanse my mind and soul so that I could focus on my true path. After tonight I knew somehow that this would be my last night within the walls of the castle. Severus was my heart's desire and I could hone my craft from anywhere. Druids often led a solitary life. So wherever Severus wound up I could safely practice. _I heard the wind whistling around the corners and rustling tree limbs. _We would be in for quite a storm tonight_. After about twenty minutes I stepped out of the tub, my skin rosy from the heat. Sky clad, I padded over to the vanity and grabbed my wand. I got rid of the water and the tub. Then settled at my vanity. I ran a wide tooth comb through the luxurious auburn waterfall. I stared at myself in the mirror noticing the changes that the baby wrought. My breasts were fuller, my curves more lush, and my tummy starting to swell. I smiled to myself, remembering. _Litha was a time for fertility. Well, we knew that Severus was certainly virile. I must have been fertile my first time. If he had wanted to assure a marriage between us he had certainly done well. _Shaking my head I returned to my grooming for the night ahead. I left my hair loose. I could wear nothing manmade until the morning. Meaning no make up, no hair products, no hair accessories. I picked up a small tin and smeared the cherry juice onto my lips. Then, with a bit of paper wiped most of it away, leaving my lips with a light red stain. I rose to my feet and approached my wardrobe. Opening it I retrieved a hide- covered package. In it were my creamy light buttery yellow woolen Litha robes. Shutting the doors, I took them over to my bed. I untied the leather that held the package together. I pulled the floor length robe out, holding it up. Slowly I slipped my arms into the garment and slid the Druid robe about my form. Then, attached the golden Celtic knot work plaque girdle that went with the gown. The two- inch domed plaques were set with a centered emerald with the elaborate knot work surrounding the stone. I went back over to my vanity and looked at my reflection in the mirror. _To myself I looked like a Druid bride. _Grabbing my brush I ran it through my hair. Picking up the white rose circlet, I laid it upon my head. _A vision to be sacrificed. _I smiled at the thought. I was ready. Taking a deep breath, I slipped through the joining bathing room and into his room.

Rain began to patter loudly against the windows and the wind began to howl against the Whomping Willow, amongst other trees outside, branches cracking and snapping in the wind. Clouds outside were breaking and emptying their contents across the castle, making the room suddenly chilly .Lightening was making the world outside, though dormant in it's monotone shades of midnight grey, come alive with flashes of silver and pouring rain. Sitting down on the bed I leaned back against the black pillows. Up above me two heavy dark red church candles that looked black in the darkness, burned, the flames dancing about casting shadows about the sumptuous bed. Across from the bed a fire roared. Professor Severus Snape approached the bed, his hands full of preparations.

" Dammit ! " He exclaimed, nearly dropping what he held.

" I'm sorry, " I apologized, rushing forth to catch a couple of cold metal objects. I brought those to the bed. He climbed in holding two goblets, full of a herbal liquid, and a white-handled bolline. I looked at it, surprised. _What the hell were we going to use it for ? And potions ? Just what were we going to be drinking ? _He handed me a goblet and I passed him the sharp metal objects. He gave me one back. Upon closer inspection it turned out to be a needle. It was a needle with a hollow chamber. I looked up at Severus sharply from the cold needle. He just watched me. My heart began to beat a wild tattoo. He drew the bed curtains, engulfing us in darkness. The only light now was from the two candles affixed to the wall above the headboard. He leaned back against the footboard, regarding me.

" Do you know what these are for ? " Severus asked. I shook my head, but I had a fair idea that it had something to do with blood.

"These are needles. They are used to draw the blood out of the body. " _I was afraid of that. _He continued, " Don't drink just yet. Are you serious about being bound to me ? "

" Ye, es, " I answered. That's when his eyes swept over my form. He chuckled softly.

"A sacrificial virgin ?"He smirked." The look becomes you. " I just shot him a glare.

" The bolline ? " I asked. " What is it to be used for ? " He gave me a look.

" You are familiar with it ? " He asked, a brow arching. I nodded. " It will be used later. "I swallowed nervously. _I really didn't like the sound of that. _That's when I realized that he wore robes similar to mine. Except, his were blood-red and his girdle was silver, but, set with emeralds. "I, I'm scared, Severus."

" I thought you weren't like other girls. " His voice softened, " You know that I will not hurt you." Those deep dark brown hypnotic eyes fixed upon me. I found myself trapped, falling into the inky pools. "Communion." The word dripped off his tongue. "The consumption of the blood and the body of one's savior." This felt wrong, a sin. _But, I had agreed to it. Consented to do it. _Those dark eyes seemed to stare into my very soul.

" Who is your Savior ? Your soul's twin half ? "

" You are, " I confessed into the darkness. His eyes held mine, questioning my answer. "Are you sure ? Do you know what you are saying ? If not, I need to know." I just nodded. I couldn't bring myself to utter a single word. _I thought it violated the intensity. _His presence wrapped around me. Lightly my fingertips traced the rim of the goblet, my eyes never leaving his.

"We need to add the final ingredient, blood, our blood, to the potion contained within these two goblets. Then, it shall be consumed. This potion is used to bind the two halves of one soul together. Once consumed I shall be a part of you always. And you a part of me always. In other words, this covenant is not to be made lightly. Once bound we shall be together for the rest of our lives, for the rest of all time. " His words seeped into my soul. The seriousness of this ritual slowly sank into my mind. _In other words, I would belong to him forever, in Life and in Death. There was no escape. "_ I repeat, are you sure ? Do you want to involve yourself in this dark magick ? This blood magick ? I will understand if you do not wish to commence." _But this was what I wanted. The kind of romance I needed, craved._ He waited for my answer, half afraid of what I was going to say.

"I want this. If I didn't, I wouldn't have drunk the binding potion All Hallow's Eve night. If I did not want this, " My eyes met his as I continued, " I would not be here." His deep dark eyes burned into mine, leaving no doubt in my mind that I was to be his for the rest of Eternity.

"Things will change. I will change. I have never been this close to anyone to actually want to do this," The Potions Master confessed. My heart skipped a beat at the admission. " Now, insert the needle into the prominent vein on the inside of your left elbow. Position it so that the blood can flow into the goblet." Severus held the needle right above the blue throbbing vein. His eyes caught mine.

" Well ? " An eyebrow arched. Swallowing nervously I extended my arm next to the pewter chalice. Nervously, I held the needle next to the creamy skin of my arm. I glanced down. The sight of the needle pressing against my sensitive flesh caused shudders to wrack through my body. The pain would be a problem, but, having to watch my life's blood pouring out of me into a silver vessel made me sick to my stomach. My eyes closed tight against the image before me.

" I, I can't, " I whimpered.

" Merlin's sake ! " He sighed. He dropped his. Scooting forward he took the needle from my cold limp hand. " Are you ready ? " He asked. I nodded. _I absolutely hated needles. _A swift prick and I could feel my life's essence spilling forth, out of me. The end of the needle clanked against the goblet and a stream began to trickle into the rest of the potion in the goblet. _I had never felt pain like this before_. It was if someone had taken a knife and was stabbing me repeatedly. I gasped against the pain. It ended in whimpers as the blood spilled forth. Dizziness washed over me as my essence filled the cup. Blackness hovered at the edge of my mind. I tried to will it away. But, it was stronger. It overpowered me. Slowly I succumbed to the numbing darkness.

" Erin ? " He asked. Carefully, he laid me down upon the pillows. Then, he set to work upon his own. Then he placed the goblets aside. Sitting beside me he leaned close. His lips brushed mine. Once, twice, then, they settled upon mine. His tongue flicked against my lower lip. Then, pushed past them.

Slowly, I stirred beneath his kiss. I groaned underneath the tender assault as my arms slipped about his neck, urging him closer. He chuckled low in his throat, breaking the intimate contact.

" Now that you are awake we can proceed onto the next step. " I just looked at him. Picking up the bolline he slashed his forehead. Then, opening the robes he slashed his chest open right over his heart. _What !?! What the hell was he doing ? _Severus leaned forward and without warning made the same cuts upon me. I cried out at the sting of the blade opening my skin. He wiped the blood from his forehead with his left hand, pressing it directly over the cut on my forehead reciting, " As the sun rises each day, I shall think of you. As the stars shining up in the night sky, so shall you be constant in my thoughts. As night follows day, so closely shall we share our separate thoughts. I shall know you as completely as you shall know me. This I swear to you. " My fright must have shown in my eyes for he smiled reassuringly at me, then, said, " Trust me. " _I did. I trusted him that night as I still do. With our child's life. With my life. _" Wipe your hand across the cut upon your forehead and repeat what I just said to you. " I did as bade, saying,

" As the sun rises each day, I shall think of you. As the stars shining up in the night sky, so shall you be constant in my thoughts. As night follows day, so close our separate thoughts shall be. I will know you as completely as you shall know me. This I swear to you. " His deep dark brown eyes never leaving mine he wiped the blood from his heart with his right hand, placing it directly over my heart. I could feel his essence in the blood mingling with mine. He intoned, " As the blood of my heart touches yours, so shall I touch yours. As your heart beats against my hand, so shall you touch mine. My loyalty shall be yours. My courage shall be yours. The strength of my heart shall flow through your veins, When there is need, I shall be strong for both of us. This I swear to you. We are sworn by blood. Married in blood. " The last words echoed within my head. _Married ? This was a marriage ceremony ? It wasn't the one I had pictured inside my mind. _" Now, you. " Taking a deep breath I smeared my heart's blood upon it and covered his heart with it. Tears falling from my eyes I repeated his words, " As the blood of my heart touches yours, so shall I touch yours. As your heart beats against my hand, so shall you touch mine. My loyalty shall be yours. My courage shall be yours. The strength of my heart shall flow through your veins, When there is need, I shall be strong for both of us. This I swear to you. We are sworn by blood. Married in blood. " I could feel his heart beating against my hand. I closed my eyes, willing the tears away. Slowly, they stopped falling. In their place I saw white light. I cast the white light towards Severus's lacerations as well into my own. I collapsed against his chest, tired from the dark arts and the healing.

" Erin ? " He whispered against my ear.

" Erin ? Sweetheart, are you all right ? " Luvingly he swept locks of hair behind my ear. His lips brushed the lobe, then, my cheek, and, finally, my lips. Tenderly, his tongue bathed my lower lip. Gently it teased them apart. His tongue slipped inside. Moaning into his mouth, I woke up for the second time. Opening my eyes, I found myself a captive to his deep dark brown ones. Slowly, regretfully, he ended the kiss. Then, finished the intense blood magick with,

"The magic of this oath, unlike others, shall last a lifetime. Possibly, even

longer.

Now, we must continue. Here you are." He passed me the goblet which now held the complete potion. I peered into the dark depths, inhaling the rich and delectable aroma.

" And now we must drink," Severus said, raising the pewter chalice. He muttered words over the potions as we brought the silver goblets to our lips. The liquid rushed in, thick and sweet, musky and male. I tipped the chalice back draining every last drop, I knew I could not leave any of the potion trapped within the goblet. He was inside me, coursing through my veins, trapped within my heart, my body, my soul. His blood was now my blood. Severus Snape swallowed hard. _This was the ultimate act. She was inside me. Erin, a part of my soul. _He turned dark brown eyes full of emotion towards me. Wordlessly, we sat there staring into each other's eyes, lost within our souls, that had just become one. Leaning across Severus captured my lips. His hands reached for the girdle about my waist. Undoing it the gilded belt clattered to the floor. My robes fluttered open, for the girdle was the only thing that held them closed. He moved me atop his lap, facing him, heavy on his thighs. I could feel him stirring to life against me. His mouth sought mine in the warm sanctuary of his bed. My fingers crept up his chest as I moved my head aside, our lips fused together. His heart beat hard and wild against my chest. Those large hands of his traced over my curves. Hurriedly I undid his silver girdle. It fell, clanking upon mine. All that were separating us were the Druid robes. Impatiently, we shoved them off each other. Finally we were skin to skin, face to face.

Shadows flickered from the flames. The drapes flew open letting the warmth from the fire flood the bed. The storm was now directly over the castle. Lightening flashed, forking through the sky, illuminating our bodies. Those intense dark eyes skimmed over what the robes, now discarded, revealed. His erection strained beneath me as I couldn't help rubbing against him, teasing him. His hands ran down the indent of my spine, I arched atop him, leaning back into his hands, my palms on his chest. I ground against his ever growing member hard. His arms snaked about me, drawing me back into his chest. Roughly he grabbed my ass forcing me down atop him, in a subconscious attempt at penetration. All it did was frustrate me. _Like him I wanted him inside me. Buried deep inside me. _His lips left mine, trailing down the arch of my neck. He sucked the tender flesh of my neck in between his teeth, I knew he could feel my pulse pounding erratically. He pushed me back onto the bed suddenly. _I never fully realized just how strong he was. _We rolled about on the massive bed nipping at each other's necks and attacking each other's lips, bruising lips, tongue mating with tongue. The length of my body melted against the strong line of his.

Inside his heart was crying out from forty years worth of pent up grief, hate, and contempt, letting it all go. Professor Severus Snape realized that I was all his, that I was not Lily. _She's dead. She is buried within the cradle of the earth and Erin is alive. Alive and gorgeous writhing beneath me, atop me. Lily would have never done that. She sneered at the dark arts. But, Erin is amazing. She wanted it. She demanded the connection from the start. She wasn't content with just marriage. She wanted something I didn't think I had. My soul. _His lips found mine again as he rolled me under him. He jerked my legs apart. He could feel just how wet I had become from all the necking. _Merlin ! _It was taking all he had not to bury every single inch deep inside the tight wet confines of my willing body that now housed his child. Luvingly, he raised a hand and lightly stroked the swell of my body that was his baby.

I arched beneath his hand, wanting it lower. He chuckled low in his throat. His lips moved over mine, then, lower onto my throat. He bit the delicate skin softly. A growl sounded low in my throat as the blood spell circulated within me. Rain smashed against the window sliced through with electricity, bright white and blue.

His skin burned into me. Finally he moved his hand. They cupped my hips. I moved against him. I could feel him hard and throbbing against my entrance. I moved against him, wanting that length buried deep inside me. His dark eyes sought mine, burning with intensity from the dark blood magick. My eyes fell captive to the endless cavernous depths. His hands ran the length of my legs pulling them apart. Then, with his eyes never leaving mine his length parted my wet folds as he slid inside the welcoming wet heat of my body. His hips found a rhythm as they began pounding into me. Mine answered the hard rhythm, ready to give him anything. He rested his forehead against mine, the now nonexistent cuts pressed together. His hands clasped mine drawing them above my head. I nearly screamed from everything that was building inside me. All the fire, pleasure, and pressure wanted out. Without warning he slid his hands away from mine and slipped his elbows under my knees, lifting my legs higher. His hand clasped mine again. I couldn't take anymore. Screaming out his name my muscles spasming around him my release shot through me. Fiery tongues of flame licked at my skin as liquid fire raced through my veins.

The scream did it for him. Hearing his name coming from my lips pushed him over the edge. Grabbing my hands even tighter he lunged into me one last time. With a roar tidal wave after tidal of his seed spilled deep inside me. _If his babe wasn't already growing within my belly, then, after tonight, there would have been one. I am sure of it. _Releasing his hold, my legs slipped down his arms, he collapsed atop me. My muscles spasmed around him again as another wave of fire hit me. Not as incredibly intense as before. Severus swallowed hard, not wanting to pull out. We sank into the warm recesses of the massive bed. He rolled beside me, so that he wouldn't crush me or the babe. I curled up against him, burrowing against his chest. His lips brushed the top of my head as his arms slid about me, anchoring me to him. Content, spooning against one another, we laid, exhausted from the mystical, spiritual, and physical joining. Sleep soon found us, stealing across heavy lids. The intense enormity of the situation passed over our exhausted still bodies as the storm quieted drifting away gradually. The rumble of thunder softened, but, could still be heard as spirals of saturated clouds began to fade away with the lightening.


	22. Chapter 22

Bursts of bird song wafted through the open window. I heard it faintly when I felt the slight breeze ripple through my hair. Slowly, my eyes opened. Smiling lazily, I went to stretch, but, found out I couldn't. Turning, I saw black hair on the pillow next to me. His breathing was slow and deep. Even in sleep Professor Severus Snape looked gorgeous. Slowly, I moved under him trying to get out of bed. His arm tightened around my waist pulling me back against him. His lips covered mine. Rolling me over he kissed me thoroughly.

" Good morning to you, too, " I murmured. His hands traced over my still naked body.

" Morning, "Severus said sleepily. Then his hands parted my thighs and he settled himself in between my legs. With a thrust he buried himself within the welcoming wet heat of my body. Then proceeded to drowsily make luve to me.

Finally, we made it out of bed. I barely made it to the bathroom in time. Dinner made its presence known. Once through I flushed the evidence away. I stood up and rinsed my mouth out. The other door flew open.

" Erin ? " The man in question asked filling the doorway. " Are you all right ? " His eyes met mine in the mirror.

" I'm fine. " His eyes narrowed at that.

" Really. I promise I'm fine. " Now that there was nothing in my stomach I was fine.

" You are sure ? "

" That I am fine, yes. " He raised an eyebrow at me.

" I am not dealing with you until after I have had coffee, " I replied. He stalked off. Shutting the water off I went into my room. Gathering what I would need for a shower, I returned to the loo.

I turned off the water and muttered the drying spell. Another spell sent all the bathing stuff to their appropriate places on the shelves. I went back into my room and massaged a vanilla rose - scented body cream into my skin. I went over to my dresser and pulled out a dark green satin camisole edged with black lace and the matching thong. I slipped them on. I slid into my black satin robe to get ready. Sitting down at my vanity I took the towel off. The mahogany waterfall cascaded down around my back and shoulders. I muttered a spell drying it into soft curls. I ran a brush through the curls making them even looser and softer. Then, pulling the side sections back I braided them over the rest of my hair. I applied my usual porcelain foundation and set it with baby powder. Then, I went to work. On my lids I applied a light gold. A dark gold in the crease and my usual vanilla on the browbone. I finished my eyes with a light silver liner and lots of black mascara. On my lips I used my usual light peach. Searching through the top drawer I pulled out silver snake head ear bobs and put them in. I stood up and padded over to the wardrobe. Looking through my dresses I finally decided on a short - sleeved, high necked, deep dark green dress. I pulled it out of the armoire and laid it on my bed. I got my petticoats out of my trunk and pulled them on. Sliding the satin robe off I slipped the dress on and buttoned it up. Crossing back over to my vanity I pulled the drawer open again. I found the perfect brooch. A vanilla rose encircled by a pair of silver snakes with emerald eyes. I spritzed my

' Passion ' perfume on my throat, down my front, the back of my neck and on my wrists. I set the light rose crystal bottle down and slid into matching kidskin slippers. I grabbed my black leather satchel and left for the Great Hall.

I walked into the Great Hall. There weren't that many people there yet. Looking up at the head table I saw Severus and smiled, blushing, remembering last night. _Last night was wonderful and a tad unusual. But, now we were a part of each other. _He caught my smile and flashed me one back with a wink. If possible my blush deepened. I felt someone walk right into my back.

" Hey ! Watch what . . . Erin ! " Laurianna, exclaimed. " Come on, the table's this way. " I let her lead me over to the house table.

" Does this mood have anything to do with a certain Potions Master ? " She asked reaching for a platter of doughnuts as I reached for the steaming silver carafe of coffee. I just grinned.

" OW ! " I had managed to pour coffee on myself as well as in the mug. Laurianna laughed. I started waving my hand in the air. Sunlight glinted off a couple of the stones.

" Erin ! " She exclaimed. " Let me see ! " Slowly I extended my hand to hers. She grabbed my hand. " Oooh ! Professor Snape ? " I nodded, still blushing like crazy. The ring was nothing fancy. It was a gold band with golden x's. The top part was inlaid with diamonds on the top and bottom bands as well as the x's.

" Pretty ring, Erin, " Blaise Zabini said behind us. Laurianna promptly turned a bright shade of red. " Who gave it to

you ? "

" My fiancee, " I answered helping myself to some eggs on a silver platter. Then, I added some bangers and a couple of scones. _Now that I was with child, I needed to eat better for the baby. _

" Since when did you eat so much in the morning, Erin ? " Laurianna queried. I just gave her a very pointed look. " Ohh ! " She started on her plate of pastries. We were just about through when the bell sounded. We rushed off to History of Magick. Since end of year exams were coming up class time was an awful long review / study hall. The same with Transfiguration. I wound up using my free periods to cram for the tests. The next thing I heard was the bell sounding. I looked up at the clock in the library. One 'o' clock. _Great, I was going to be late. At least it wasn't Severus's class. Thank Merlin for small favours. _

I burst through the door and several heads turned.

" Miss Donavan, you are late, " Professor Slughorn snapped, clearly annoyed. I went and took a seat by Laurianna. Professor Slughorn demanded everyone's attention back at the board,

" I want you to** carefully **read through the list of instructions, and brew this potion. I expect it to be done by the end of class. " I finished just in the nick of time. Hurrying I stood up, vial in hand. I scurried up to the professor's desk and laid it down. Before Professor Slughorn could comment I raced back to my seat.

" Now, that I have everyone's samples, " He announced, " Class dismissed. " I grabbed my satchel and book. Trying to cram the Potions textbook inside I flew up to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I did not want to be late. I couldn't wait to see Severus. I hadn't seen him since breakfast, since I had studied through lunch.

" All right. Homework, I want three feet a piece on the three unforgivables and if they should be used or not. Give evidence supporting both sides. Class dismissed, " Professor Severus Snape ended the class.

Once dismissed I ran to the library. _Somehow I didn't think trying to get out of doing homework would be a reason to use any of the curses or skipping class. _Closing the Defense textbook I sighed, stretching my arms. _Finally. All I had left was Transfiguration. _I glanced down at my watch. Dinner had started. And if I didn't leave now I would miss it. Making my way to the Great Hall my mind flew back to this morning and the way Severus had woken up. _Mmm. _

Dreamily I sighed aloud.

" Earth to Erin ? " Laurianna asked, grinning as she waved a hand in front of my face.

" Just thinking about last night, " I admitted. I finished off my second plate, then, stood up. " I need to get started on my homework. See you in the common room. " I left for Slytherin House.

Once in Slytherin House I sank down in front of the fire. I took out my homework for Transfiguration and Herbology. I reached for the Herbology textbook first.


	23. Chapter 23

Professor Severus Snape sat behind his desk marking homework from the previous two nights. The fire burned in the grate. Every now and then his mind would drift back to the previous night and the way I had responded. _I can't believe that Erin actually wanted that. Why did she pass out like that after blood loss ? I haven't heard of that. _Just the thought of me brought a surge of blood straight to his groin. Memories of last night made him drop the black Ostrich plume. So consumed by the memories he didn't hear the first knock. After about two minutes the knocking became insistent, hurried, and grew louder. Finally it penetrated the fogginess of his memory - filled mind.

" All right ! " Severus Snape exclaimed. " I'm coming. " A glance at the clock showed that it was a few minutes past the midnight hour. " What ? " He demanded, flinging the door open to reveal Professor Flitwick. " What do you need with me at this most ungodly hour of the night ? "

" Deatheaters ! " The little man gasped. " They've invaded the school. Minerva sent me down here to . . . "

" Stupefy ! " The Potions Master exclaimed, pointing his wand at the Charms Master. Leaping out of his chair Severus Snape sighed deeply. _This is it._ With his wand at the ready he burst through the open door out into the cold corridor of the dungeons. " Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood. What are the two of you doing down here ? Why are the two of you not abed in your respective houses ? "

" How can you ask that, sir, when we have deatheaters prowling about the school as we speak ? " Hermione Granger defended the two girls' positions.

" How dare you speak to me that way ! Professor Flitwick needs your help. He is just inside my office. Stay inside with him. Do not leave my offices or you shall face consequences the like of which you have never dealt with before, " Professor Snape issued. " Now, inside ! " The two girls rushed inside to their Charms professor. With a wave of his wand the Potions Master locked the girls and the dwarf inside his office chambers. He stopped in front of the wall that gave entrance to Slytherin House. Pointing his wand at the wall he locked the students inside the house. _No one is going to hurt a hair on Erin's head. Or any other students as long as I can help it. _Turning he flew out of the dungeons. He was able to get up to Ravenclaw fairly quickly without being seen and locked the entranceway as well. With Hufflepuff he did the same. In order to get to Gryffindor he had to go back down to the first floor. His dark eyes caught Nymphadora Tonks' ever changing ones. She was in battle with a blonde deatheater. _Hopefully not Lucius. He would just knock her out and have his fun with her. _Looking around he saw that Minerva McGonagall and Remus Lupin were embroiled with a deatheater a piece. Neville Longbottom was actually holding his own against one as well. Students, professors, and Order members were battling deatheaters, but, they were fighting a losing battle. There was no time to get to Gryffindor Tower. _Albus ! _The thought was enough to get his legs moving towards the stairs leading up to the second floor.

' No, not my office. The tower, The astronomy tower, Severus, ' The Headmaster spoke to him inside his head. Turning he ran to the other side of the castle and up the stairs of the tower. Something was piled in front of the door, barring anyone from entering.

" Reducto ! " With a flick of his wand he cleared the way. Opening the door Severus Snape stood there wand clutched safely within his hand, his eyes taking in the scene before him. Albus Dumbledore was slumped against the wall, four Death Eaters, as well as an enraged Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf, and Draco

Malfoy holding him at bay.  
"We have a problem, Snape," Said one of the Death Eaters, whose eyes and wand were fixed upon Dumbledore, " The boy doesn't seem to be able to . . . "

"Severus..." Came from the stone wall uttered so softly that it was almost impossible to hear. But, Severus caught it.  
_' Leglimens! ' _Snape cast the nonverbal spell at the headmaster.

'I'm so sorry,' Dumbledore began, ' It didn't go as planned, my boy. ' Severus rapidly searched his mind for a way out.

' There is none. You must. Remember, you promised me, Severus. '

' What if I don't want to ? '

' The boys, Severus. '

' Boys ? I only see Draco. '

' Harry is here, as well. We found another one. '

' Damn ! '

' My feelings exactly. There wasa poison. The only way to get rid of it was to drink it. It weakened me. That curse is again active. Do it before I lose my mind.'  
' I can't. '

' You have to. It is the only way. You have to stay alive, it is** you **that Harry will need when he is going to face him. My time for the moment is through. '' No ! '  
' Don't be a coward, Severus ! Do it ! ' _Yes, I realized, I was a coward. I was afraid of not being able to live with it afterwards. I did not want to be branded a murderer. I luved him. Albus was a father to me.  
_ His dark eyes fell upon the Headmaster's face, breaking the connection. Revulsion and hatred etched the harsh lines of his brow.

" Severus, please . . . " Albus said softly.  
Raising his wand he pointed it directly at Albus Dumbledore. ' Expelliarmus ! '

" Avada Kedavra. " The Potions Master said, but, his heart wasn't in it. He turned, not wanting to see the figure falling backwards off the tower. Then he began running down and through the castle with Draco, Amycus, Alecto, Greyback and Donavanat his heels. Harry Potter watched, his emerald eyes burning with hurt and rage as he watched his old Potions Master fleeing the scene. _How could he ? He killed the Headmaster ! I, I thought he was working for us. _Rage began to fill him. He knew what he had to do. Harry Potter took off, running after Severus Snape. Fenrir Greyback grabbed Harry, gnashing his teeth. Wand at the ready Harry immobilized him screaming,

" Petrificus Totalus ! "

Severus Snape parted company with the small band of Deatheaters.

" Don't wait for me, " He warned. " Keep going. " Severus ran down to the dungeons. I was in the common room doing homework that Professor McGonagall had assigned earlier that day. I looked up right as the wall opened revealing a very disheveled and out of breath Potions Master. Severus ran to me despair filling his intense dark eyes.

" Severus ? " I asked, rushing forth.

" What's wrong ? "

" Pack a bag. Quickly, " He demanded. That's when I knew. _He had done it. Whatever Headmaster Dumbledore wished him to do he had done. _

" Accio satchel and purse. " I turned towards him with their straps about my shoulders. " I'm ready, " I said calmly. _After last night Severus should have realized that I would do just about anything to remain at his side. There was no way that I would ever leave him. _A smile twitched about his lips.

" Come on, " He said grabbing my arm.

" You do have your wand, right ? "

" Now, you think to ask me that, as you're pulling me out the door ? " I snorted. "Of course, I do. " I pulled the handle up a bit, from its resting place in between my breasts.

" Good. Time is of the essence. " I just nodded my head, running to keep up with him. We got to the first floor. Severus and I surveyed the hall. Deatheaters were everywhere battling professors, students, and even some people I didn't know.

" Wha . . . ? "

" There's no time for questions. We have to go. "

" What about all my things ? "

" Use your head, Erin. You have your wand. " Pulling on my arm, he hurried me to the great wooden doors that freedom laid just beyond. Harry watched as Professor Snape dragged me along. His protective instinct kicked in. My head turned. My face was illuminated by the flickering torches. A gasp escaped from between Harry's lips. _Erin ! He has Erin Donavan ! Just what does he plan on doing to her ? _He ran after us, intent upon rescuing me from the Potions Master's evil clutches.

We caught up to Draco and another deatheater. I couldn't tell who it was behind the mask and under the robes.

" Stupefy ! " Harry Potter yelled from behind us.

" GO ! " Severus Snape roared. " Dammit, Malfoy, I said, go ! " Turning he told the other, " I'll take care of the Potter brat. Take care of Erin. Do not let the Dark Lord see her. She **is mine !! **"The next thing I knew Severus pulled me into him and his lips fused with mine. Pulling away he said,

" I luve you. Now, go with your father. He has strict orders not to take you to Voldemort. " His lips covered mine again, then, he pushed me towards my father. Turning around Severus Snape descended upon Harry Potter.

" Cruci . . . " Harry couldn't finish the pain curse for Severus just pointed his wand at Harry, knocking him off balance. Behind him Severus Snape could hear Dracavich lighting Hagrid's hut ablaze. Eery howls filled the air. _What the . . . _It dawned on him. _That bloody dog of his. Fang. He must still be inside. _

" Cru . . . " Harry tried again. With a flick of his wand Severus sent him back down.

" Incarcerus ! " But, Severus blocked it.

" Stupefy ! " Another block.

" Impedimenta ! " And yet another. Professor Snape knew enough not to use any of the Unforgivable Curses on Harry. Harry was meant to fight the Dark Lord. _It was Lord Voldemort who would use the curses against him. Besides, I promised Albus. Why the hell did I promise ? _

" Dracavich ! " Severus called. "Enough ! Leave a sign to let them know just who was here. " A smirk crawled upon the big blond deatheater's face.

" Very well, Snape. " Without haste the blonde raised his wand, " Mars mordre ! " The blonde Death Eater turned towards Harry Potter, grinning evilly.

" Cru . . . ! "

" No ! " Severus yelled, halting the painful curse. " Harry Potter belongs to the Dark Lord. He is Lord Voldemort's to kill. Leave him ! " Dracavich acquiesced, hate still in his eyes. Harry rose to his feet yelling,

"Sectumsempra ! " A look crossed Severus's face. " Levicorpus ! " He advanced on Harry, rage evident within the dark depths of his eyes.

" Expelliarmus ! " Severus shouted. Harry was thrown back, hard, onto the ground. His breath came out in pants, the breath knocked out of him. His wand lay a couple feet away. Stalking towards the prone form Severus shouted,

" **Who** the hell, do** you **think **you **are to use **those** on me ? **ME** ! **I** created them. Yes, Harry,** I** **am** the Half Blood Prince ! " Harry cowered before him, fear filling his heart.

" You are a coward, " Harry said softly. Louder, he continued, " How could you !?! How could you kill a poor, defenseless weak old man ?! "

" **Don't call me a coward ! **" Severus hissed between clenched teeth. " **I AM NOT A COWARD !!! **" He roared. With a slash of his wand a hard wind whipped Harry in the face. He sat there glaring up at the Potions Master defiantly. Turning his fiery dark eyes away from the-boy-who-lived Severus Snape walked away. Out of the darkness a giant form appeared. With outstretched wings a hippogriff rose up on its back legs. Kicking the air above his head the creature did its best to frighten off the dark man. With a loud crack Severus Snape disappeared, disapparating right before Harry Potter's brilliant emerald eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

With a soft pop, Snape appeared on a thickly wooded hillside. The light of the moon and stars did not penetrate through the wooded lacework up above, but he could see that Draco was waiting on him, his glowing wand tip barely affected the surrounding gloom of the forest. Farther down the slope a light glimmered between the tree trunks. Together, they walked downhill, picking their way through the snarled undergrowth. As the Potions Master and the boy neared the light, they could see the source were ruins of an old stone chapel. Magical lanterns hung at intervals above the jagged remnants of the graffiti - streaked walls. They walked in silence, for which Severus Snape was grateful. Inside his head the Potions Master rehearsed his story, doing his best to ignore the sick feeling that had taken up residence within his stomach as the events of the night unfolded themselves within the cavernous depths of his pain - clouded mind.

Lord Voldemort, once Tom Riddle, stood upon a magickally elevated dais above the broken stone floor, at the far end of the chapel. He was talking with his favourite servant, Peter Pettigrew, but, his red slits were fixated upon the open archway, watching for the last of his faithful followers. At the Dark Lord's feet lay Nagini, his familiar, the thick body of the snake coiled beneath her head as she dozed, contentedly. Several Death Eaters, cloaked all in black stood to one side. _These were the ones that were up in the tower with Draco ! _His eyes glossed over the diminutive form of Alecto and the others. _But, where was Erin ? _SeverusSnape couldn't help looking about the room for me. _She has to be here ! But, where ? _Another score of Death Eaters stood arrayed in a rough semicircle around the maniacal leader.  
As Snape, and Draco, approached, the others shifted and murmured among them selves.  
"At last, everyone is now here," announced Voldemort. " Tell me how the mission I assigned to young Malfoy fared."  
Severus Snape stepped forward."It is done, My Lord," He said, inclining his head respectfully. "Young Malfoy's plan worked perfectly. He lured the old fool to the Astronomy Tower and disarmed him. The Death Eaters he smuggled into the school." Severus bowed politely in the direction of the others as he continued, "Prevented his escape, and also held off Order members who were patrolling the school."  
"Do not play games with me, Snape!" Voldemort hissed in his high cold voice. "I know who killed the old fool, Dumbledore!" Beside him, the great snake stirred lifting her head to gaze at the man who had angered her master. The Potions Master dropped to a knee.

"Yes, Master, it was I. The boy set it up. He was readying himself, hesitating before his first kill. I had just run into the tower, so that only I among your followers there knew that the tide of the battle raging below had turned. It seemed urgent your will be carried out, before help could arrive for the old man from below. I regret if my precipitate action has displeased you." He raised his dark eyes to Voldemort's, keeping his face still calling to mind the memory of running through the chaotic scene at the foot of the stairs. Remembering to carefully conceal his mad dash down to the dungeons to retrieve me afterwards. As Voldemort's red eyes met his, he braced himself mentally for the ghastly touch of the Dark Lord's mind intruding upon his own. Apparently satisfied by what he found, Lord Riddle withdrew from Snape's mind and spoke. "No, Severus, I approve your decision."  
Severus Snape bowed, his head low over his knee.

"Thank you, My Lord," He said, rising smoothly to his feet. Lord Voldemort looked over at the group of Death Eaters to his right, and back to Snape and Draco.

" That is not what I have heard. These followers, " He indicated the group of four on his left side, " Were there longer. Young Malfoy did indeed contrive a means to bring my servants into the school and, yes, further caught the headmaster alone, unarmed. But, he failed to act, despite more than one reminder to carry out my orders. I think young Malfoy needs, " A cruel smile settled over the thin lips of the evil wizard," Some further encourage - ment." He turned to Draco.  
"Step forward, young Malfoy. It has been discovered that you have disobeyed my orders." Draco took a couple of hesitant steps forward, until he stood shoulder to shoulder with his mentor, Severus Snape. He was trembling visibly, his face pale in the magickally crafted light. Lord Voldemort raised his wand, aimed squarely at Draco's chest. Severus Snape restrained an urge to swear viciously. _Damn Alecto and the others, for getting to the Dark Lord first. And the fool boy, for not telling me a blasted thing. I should have known the rendezvous point. So that I could have gotten there first and maybe forestalled this. Well, I did vow to protect the boy, which made me the bigger fool. A foolish act for which I will dearly pay for. What would the price be, this time ?_

" Crucio ! " The Dark Lord shouted in his high, cold voice, as Severus stepped in front of Draco. _Damn Narcissa ! _As the spell hit him, he fell to the floor, screaming with the pain. As the waves of fiery agony swept all rational thought from his mind, he wondered, _how familiarity with the effects of the Cruciatus Curse could never render it a_ _whit more bearable ?_ _It was equally intolerable, every time.  
_After what seemed an eternity, the pain receded. Severus Snape found himself lying on his stomach. From the intensity of the tremors that still shook his body, Severus judged that he had been under for quite some time. Any surprise that Lord Voldemort may have felt at his reaction had not been sufficient to distract him from casting the painful curse.  
" **What**, is the meaning of this ? " asked the Dark Lord, his eyes glowing red. Nagini now fully awake, her long, powerful body circled Lord Voldemort's dark robes, her eyes alert.  
Stiffly the Potions Master fought his way up onto his hands and knees. Then he sat back, head bowed. " Look at me ! " commanded Lord Voldemort. "Why did you jump in front of the boy ? I do not suffer fools gladly. "  
It was not a question that Severus Snape could refuse to answer. _If I did, the Dark Lord would seek the answer within my mind. Moreover, if, for the first time, he did not find an answer there, the Dark Lord would __**know**_ _that he had been deceived. I had no illusions about my ability to resist the prolonged and invasive Legilimency that I knew would ensue. The Vow would certainly come to light, and along with it, matters of far greater importance. That alone brought certain memories a little too close to the surface, ones that I do not want him to see._ As the Potions Master raised his eyes to meet his Dark Lord's, he pushed down the memories of Dumbledore: the discussion about the Riddle diary, when the headmaster sought his aid about the cursed ring, and, especially, the one they had shared about Potter just before his own death. Severus Snape faced Lord Voldemort, his stomach writhing at the thought of what he was about to do.  
" My Lord, " He began. " I, have sworn an Unbreakable Vow to protect the Malfoy boy from harm. "  
" And just, whose idea was that?" Asked the Dark Lord, danger glinting within the tone.  
_There was no way to hide the fact, either. I had warned her, I tried to warn them _

_both.  
_"His mother's. She was worried about the dangers the mission would entail. Bellatrix, here, can confirm my story, she was the bonder," Severus added. The Dark Lord's high, cold laugh rang throughout the room.

"Still have an eye for the ladies,

Severus ? And as always, ones who choose other men. " The watching Death Eaters laughed appreciatively. Severus noticed Peter snickering, as well. He fought to keep his face neutral, and focused on a memory of kneeling with Narcissa as Bellatrix performed the Vow.  
" Well, " The Dark Lord said softly,

" It seems that Narcissa needs to be shown the error of her ways when it comes to **my** followers obeying my orders. "  
As the older snake - like man spoke, Severus rose to his feet. He staggered as his right knee nearly gave under his own weight. _I must have bruised it on one of the many stone fragments that littered the floor. _Regaining his balance, he took his place next to Draco Malfoy, who remained silent despite the tears that had begun to form in the corners of his eyes at the mention of his mother. Severus shook his head ever so slightly at the young man. Their eyes met briefly. ' No, ' He mouthed at him. Draco sighed, trying to will the tears away. The Potions Master wished savagely that somewhere in the depths of her black heart Bellatrix Lestrange, who was standing behind him, would be pained by the sight of her own sister having to writhe in agony before the Dark Lord. He looked back, schooling his face into blank indifference.  
"Bella, my dear, come forward," The Dark Lord beckoned.  
She swept past Snape in her long cloak, dropping to her knees cautiously a several feet away from Nagini. Her eyes remained fixed upon Lord Voldemort.  
" Since the mission was a success, I suppose you trained the boy adequately. But you would do well to remember not to let your enthusiasm override your good

sense."  
Bellatrix, bowing her head to the floor, replied, "Thank you, my Lord, I live to serve you always !" Her eyes shone fervently as she gazed upon her Master, who watched her as well. Her body began to burn under his eyes as they swept over her heavily swathed form. Then their eyes met and each could see the need consuming the other.   
"Take Draco outside. Though, he will share accommodation with you and his mother for the time being, I want you to return to me. But, Bella, my dear, the present first. Then . . . " His red eyes glowed with a desire to take her right then and there.  
"Yes, my Master," she said, her eyes dropping as arousal ran rampant throughout her body. Still on her knees, she approached Him kissing the hem of his robe, wishing it were his lips. Then did as she was bade.

"Now that, that little matter is out of the way," Lord Voldemort said turning to the group who had participated in the raid, "I congratulate you on your successful mission. You have served me well tonight. The world will tremble with fear when the news gets out. The ineffectiveness of the Ministry is established beyond a doubt. All will know that they proved unable to protect even Hogwarts from my Death Eaters, despite its vaunted ancient protections, even with the aid of Dumbledore and his so-called Order of The Phoenix. They will know that the Death Eaters can, and will, strike

anywhere." A cheer erupted among the crowd of Death Eaters. The Dark Lord paused, waiting for it to subside.

" Furthermore, the Order has lost its most powerful leader in Dumbledore. It is, a great victory for our cause."  
Shouts of ' Victory ' rang out from all directions. Lord Voldemort raised his hands for silence. "My plans can, now, move into a new phase. Expect to receive new orders soon. You may go now, my

friends." As the assembled Death Eaters bowed to their master, Voldemort spoke again. " Severus, a moment. I would hear more of the evening's events and discuss your reward. You have served me quite well tonight, and as you know I reward my most helpful followers. " The Death Eaters who had joined Draco in the raid approached the Dark Lord, kneeling and kissing his robe in leave-taking. Severus Snape came closer to his Dark Master, the ever faithful Wormtail at his side, favouring his injured right leg. He waited as the remaining Death Eaters filed past the Dark Lord making their obeisance before leaving the ruined building. _Was this private interview a good sign, or a bad one? His initial explanation had been well received, _he judged. _The Dark Lord had accepted his reasons for preempting Draco and seemed quite pleased to be rid of Dumbledore. An ' old fool, ' he had called him. He had seemed almost pleased to have uncovered a supposed weakness for Narcissa and a reason to humiliate me in front of the others._ As he remembered the laughter of the onlookers gathered around him, and his powerlessness to protect himself, he reminded himself coldly, _I do not value the good opinion of any who had been present here tonight.  
_"I see, Wormtail, that you left my house ahead of the exterminators, as usual, " Severus sneered, as the last Death Eater backed away. Wormtail shot him a resentful glance. The Potions Master faced Voldemort directly, his dark eyes glittering. " I had hoped, my Lord, that after tonight, I might dispense with Wormtail's, 'assistance'," He said, placing a delicate inflection on the final

word.  
" Indeed, Severus. " A slight smile crossed Voldemort's snakelike features. He turned to Wormtail. "Wormtail, you will be rejoining me. I shall see you later

tonight." Wormtail dropped to his knees grasping the hem of the Dark Lord's robe to kiss it.

" Oh, thank you, my Lord," He responded, then, scurried off outside the circle of light cast by the lanterns.  
"I had my doubts about you, when you came back two years ago, Severus," The pale - skinned man began after Wormtail was completely out of sight. " Your story hung together, I could sense the truth in it. But I remembered that Dumbledore had always been a powerful wizard and, yet, he believed you as well. "  
" I feared as much, my Lord," Severus said silkily. "I accepted it as an unavoidable disadvantage of my role as a spy. I regret I cannot continue to serve you in that capacity at Hogwarts. " A cold smile that did not touch Lord Voldemort's eyes twisted his very thin lips. "I knew you would not remain there past the end of this year. I am well pleased that you accomplished the task before departing. Still, details interest me. What was young Draco's plan ? "  
"In rough outline," Severus began cautiously, furiously reorganizing the information he had deduced to stress Draco Malfoy's contribution, "He secretly smuggled Death Eaters into the castle on a night when the Headmaster stepped out to Hogsmeade. Then he lured Dumbledore into an ambush atop the Astronomy Tower by sending up the Dark Mark where it could be seen from the village . . . "  
"Yes, yes, the others have told me all that. What was your role in the plan ? " Lord Voldemort interrupted.  
" Unfortunately none, my Lord," The Potions Master responded smoothly,

" Though I did what I could to divert the old man's suspicions after Draco's earlier, clumsy attempts. Fortunately, Draco made it easy by choosing methods that clearly originated outside the school. Draco would not discuss his plans and I knew none of the details. "  
" Interesting. I had heard you were a favourite teacher of his," remarked the Dark Lord.  
" So the boy has said, " Severus agreed. "I believe this change in his attitude was due to the influence of Bellatrix. She has always been distrustful of my role as a spy. A, very straightforward thinker," He concluded, his lip curling. Lord Voldemort nodded his acceptance of the man's explanation. Returning to the subject, the Dark Lord asked,

"You did not know the plan, then. So how was it you came to be at the right place at the right time ? "  
" A fellow Professor summoned me to help fight the Death Eaters. I disabled him and arrived alone at the fight. I saw one of us had fallen, and the others present below were outnumbered. Since I believed the mission to be most important, I ran up the Tower stairs . . . "  
" Yet, you did not know the plan, you said," Voldemort interrupted him. "How, then, did you know that Dumbledore was up there ? "  
"A magical barrier had been placed across the stairs, which repelled all but Death Eaters. I saw its effects and recognized the spell. It seemed logical the barrier was keeping help from reaching Dumbledore while Draco carried out his task."  
" Continue," The Dark Lord ordered."I ran up the stairs. Draco had disarmed him prior to my arrival and had the Headmaster's wand trained on him."  
"They told me that in the end, the old fool begged you for his life," Lord Voldemort said, a questioning note in his voice.  
" **Yes, **" Severus replied, pouring all the contempt he felt for that lie into that one word and forcing his lips to curl into a sneer.  
" Show me ! " The Dark Master commanded. Severus Snape obeyed, inhaling deeply to calm himself as he made eye contact. He recalled again the memory of Dumbledore, slumped against the wall. The green jet of light helping to blast him off the Tower. With every remaining ounce of strength, he fought to keep down the grief, self-loathing, and vile contempt that threatened to overwhelm him as he relived the moment. Voldemort withdrew, a hideous grin of satisfaction on his face.  
"So much for the old man's pious platitudes," He said triumphantly, his eyes a blazing red. " 'There are things much worse than death ', indeed," The Dark Lord finished mockingly. A high, cold laugh rang out across the now-deserted ruin.

_There are, you bastard ! _Severus thought to himself. Professor Dumbledore's own words, Severus Snape had no doubt, though he did not know the occasion on which they had been spoken. Their applicability to his own situation froze the sneer on his face. _I must smile and join in that hideous laughter, but it's just too much. _Disgusted by his own weakness, the Potions Master deliberately shifted his weight to his right leg, gasped, then righted himself. It did not go unnoticed._ Lord Voldemort had conveniently provided the excuse so that I would not have to join the twisted celebration tonight. _Severus forced a semblance of a smile onto his face in response to his Dark Master's obscene

laughter. This reminder of his punishment did not escape the other man's notice. He looked back at Severus Snape, a hint of the smile still on his lips. Severs dropped his gaze, permitting some of the fear welling in his chest to show on his face. Lord Voldemort's smile grew wider.  
" What, had enough, Severus ? " He asked softly, training his wand lazily on Snape. " You seemed, so eager earlier. "  
Snape straightened. "Like Albus Dumbledore tonight, I merely recognized that death would be the ultimate failure. I did what was necessary to avoid it," He

responded. The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed as his hand steadied for a moment. Then his high, cold laugh rang out again, and he lowered his wand. The Potions Master exhaled softly, only then realizing that he had been holding his

breath.  
" Well said. And, well done, tonight," His Dark Master told him. " Your judgment was correct; the opportunity young Malfoy created was not to be wasted. "  
"You spoke of a reward, earlier, Master," Severus encouraged the man to go on.

"Yes, Severus, yes. " Those red slitted eyes turned towards the door. " Bella ! " Lord Voldemort called. " You can send Snape's surprise in. " The female Deatheater opened the door and pushed me inside the room. My eyes widened in fear at the sight of Severus and the Dark Idiot in person, again.

" This is to be your gift. I have no use for her now. Perhaps her cousin is not sullied. " My eyes closed. _No ! Not Anna ! _

" My Lord ? " Severus asked. Something glinted in his eyes, but, before Lord Loon could see it he had masked it with indifference. " I thought you wanted the girl. "

" She is **not** a virgin ! " The Dark Lord hissed. " I require a virgin. And a ' pure ' one at that. She is tainted. So she is yours. I remember the way you first looked at her. After all she is a pretty play

thing. "

" Thank you, My Lord. " Severus Snape kissed the hem of the robes that were his Dark Master's. Then, rose from his vicarious position in front of him. He approached me, grabbing my arm.

" Your present will not go to waste. "

" Perhaps you will have more luck than Bella did in getting her to learn her place. Farewell, my friend. " Without a word, Severus guided me out of that room and out into the night. Moving away from the revel he steered me out of the stone chapel, limping. Then, where no eye could see him Severus Snape swept me up in his arms. He managed, despite his knee, to get to a spot where he could easily apparate. With me moaning in his arms he apparated to Donavan Keep in County Galway, Ireland.


End file.
